Esmaltes y camafeos
by Aokiyurine
Summary: Ryo es separado de su padre por el sacerdote Seth, para ser entregado como regalo al faraón Atem.
1. Kadesh

_Para mi amiga Yugi Moto con todo mi corazón, porque este fic lo hice especialmente para ti._

_**Gracias**_

_**Esmaltes y camafeos**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Era de mañana en una pequeña choza, los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar con su calor las mejillas de un joven de cabellos blancos los cuales brillaban al contacto con la luz dorada, sus ojos cafés empezaban a fruncirse por el sol y entonces una voz llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ryo hora de levantarse. Prepárate porque iremos a la ciudad.

- Si padre ahora voy – con esto el joven comenzó a quitarse las frazadas y a estirar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a un pequeño cajón con mucha ropa limpia, se colocó la ropa más blanca que tenia, amarró sus sandalias y salió lo más rápido posible de su cuarto.

- Ryo ahí estás. No olvides amarrar al camello– Dijo el padre de Ryo tomando unas cuerdas que se encontraban junto a la puerta.

Minutos después Ryo tenía dos enormes camellos listos para el largo viaje que les esperaba, se dirigirían hacia la hermosa ciudad en la cual se encontraba un mercado en las afueras, el cual era famoso porque tenía los más variados y extraños objetos de toda la región.

Ryo subió a uno de los camellos con la ayuda de su padre y posteriormente este de un solo salto se colocó encima del suyo.

- Padre. ¿Qué le compraras al faraón de obsequio?

- No lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo verdaderamente hermoso, de lo contrario no me quiero imaginar el castigo que recibiríamos en caso de que el regalo no sea digno.

- No te preocupes veras que todo saldrá bien.

Los camellos se dirigieron a través de las dunas del desierto lo más rápido posible. Ryo veía a su padre y le agradecía a Ra lo feliz que se sentía junto a él, hacía un par de años que la muerte lo había separado de su madre y a pesar de que esto les había causado un gran dolor a ambos, siempre se mantuvieron juntos y más unidos que nunca.

Ryo retiró una de sus manos de la cuerda con la que se sujetaba al camello, cerró por unos instantes sus ojos y sintió la hermosa brisa caliente del desierto a través de sus dedos, sus cabellos se alzaban con la brisa y brillan como hermosos hilos de plata.

El padre de Ryo volteó y miró a su hijo muy feliz, el anciano adquirió una sonrisa la cual vio su joven hijo, el padre de Ryo sin embargo cambió su expresión a una de preocupación, recordaba que algunas semanas atrás también habían ido a la ciudad por víveres, y al caminar por los pasillos varias personas se habían acercado a él para preguntarle cuanto oro querría por el joven que le acompañaba a lo cual él se negaba diciéndoles que ese joven era su hijo y no lo vendería como a un vil esclavo.

Pero al seguir caminando otras personas le proponían cualquier clase de tesoros por Ryo diciéndole lo maravillados que estaban con la belleza del joven, lo cual le empezaba a molestar al anciano. Alejaba a Ryo para que nadie se lo llevara, "ningún tipo de tesoro se compara con la vida de mi hijo" pensaba él y se retiraba lo más rápido posible de aquel grupo de personas.

Fue entonces que volvió a la realidad al escuchar el cantar de unas aves a la lejanía, sabía que habían llegado al fin. A lo lejos se podía ver el resplandecer de una hermosa ciudad, el correr del hermoso río Nilo, cuyas riveras estaban cubiertas de lotos, ibis rosados, buitres blancos de garras doradas, cocodrilos que se arrastraban por el cieno verde y en partes distantes el brillar de diferentes obeliscos que apuntaban al cielo azul, los palacios se erguían en la lejanía y en las puertas de la ciudad se levantaban imponentes las imágenes en piedra de los dioses protectores del faraón.

Ryo y su padre bajaron de los camellos y se dirigieron hacia el engentado mercado.

- Ryo recuerda no te separes de mi, hay mucha gente y no me gustaría que te perdieras - decía seriamente el padre de Ryo.

- Si padre lo que tu digas.

Ryo observaba el bullicio de la gente y como todos estaban muy ocupados en la compra de sus obsequios para el faraón. Le encantaba ver todas aquellas cosas, los animales exóticos, las telas de seda de variados colores, las estatuillas de los dioses elaboradas en diferentes metales con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Todo le fascinaba su cara irradiaba felicidad, la simple sencillez de la vida era lo que le hacía feliz.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas, el padre de Ryo encontró finalmente el regalo para el faraón, Ryo ya se mostraba cansado y somnoliento.

- No te preocupes hijo ya encontré lo que buscábamos es tiempo de regresar a casa.

A lo que Ryo respondió con una breve sonrisa.

El padre de Ryo dándose cuenta del cansancio de su hijo prefirió regresar a casa, sin darse cuenta de que unos cuantos ojos los observaban desde las sombras del lugar.

En el camino se veía el hermoso atardecer – "no puedo creer lo mucho que nos entretuvimos" – pensaba el padre de Ryo. En ese momento escuchó un fuerte sonido detrás de él, volteo rápidamente la mirada y vio como Ryo se encontraba tirado en la arena mientras su camello seguía caminando. A lo que el anciano con una gran sonrisa regresó tras su hijo y lo sujeto por la espalda hasta llevarlo al asiento de su propio camello, deteniendo el andar del animal unos momentos.

- Ryo será mejor que vengas conmigo de lo contrario te romperás el cuello por quedarte dormido de esa manera... - Ryo solo respondía con un bostezo - Y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no queremos que eso pase- el padre de Ryo volteo rápidamente la mirada la cual reflejaba un temor.

- En verdad no me gustaría llevarle un regalo estropeado al faraón- volvió a responder la voz. El anciano bajo del camello dejando a Ryo sentado e inclinándose rápidamente ante la persona que se presentaba ante él.

- ¡Pero si es usted el sacerdote del faraón!- Ahí estaba en un corcel negro la figura de un joven delgado, de cabellos castaños y ojos más azules que el cielo, vistiendo ropas elegantes con joyas en sus muñecas. Dos caballos más pero esta vez cafés rodearon al camello y al anciano, en ellos montaban dos guardias fornidos. - ¿En qué le puedo servir excelencia? – dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba de la arena.

- Quiero que me entregues el regalo del faraón –respondió el sacerdote, el anciano rápidamente tomo un bolso del camello y estiró los brazos para entregárselo al sacerdote, a lo que este último contestó dando un fuerte golpe con una de sus manos al regalo enviándolo varios metros lejos de ellos. Ryo veía todo sumamente sorprendido no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por qué era tan cruel aquel sacerdote. Sin duda la personalidad de ese sujeto era realmente intimidante.

- Yo me refiero al otro regalo del faraón- respondió el sacerdote. A lo que el anciano miro perplejo.

- Pero señor ¿a cuál otro regalo se refiere?

- A ese- dijo el sacerdote señalando a Ryo que miraba atónito la escena.

- Pero señor él es mi hijo no se lo puedo entregar- Contesto el anciano.

- ¿Te rehúsas acaso a las ordenes de alguien superior a ti?- Dijo el sacerdote con una mirada fulminante.

- No señor, pero, por favor no, lléveme a mÍ. Yo soy mucho más fuerte que este niño. Por favor no, lléveme, lléveme a mí.

- No lo quiero como un simple esclavo para el faraón, será un esclavo muy especial.

- ¡NO, PRIMERO SERA SOBRE MI CADAVER!- dijo el anciano desenvainando una espada que portaba. El sacerdote tan solo le dirigía una mirada despectiva. Los dos guardias que se encontraban detrás del anciano bajaron de los caballos y también desenvainaron acercándose al hombre dispuestos a matarlo.

- ¡Por favor no le hagan daño, yo haré todo lo que quieran pero no le hagan daño!- dijo Ryo bajando del camello y poniéndose entre su padre y los guardias, a lo que estos últimos bajaron un poco las espadas. Después se colocó entre su padre y el sacerdote. – Señor yo me iré con usted pero por favor no le haga daño a mi padre se lo suplico.

- Vaya, veo que tú si eres inteligente- Dijo el sacerdote con un poco de fastidio.

– Pero Ryo no quiero que te alejen de mí, eres mi hijo- dijo el hombre soltando la espada a un lado, abrazando a Ryo y comenzando a llorar.

– Te voy a extrañar papá, cuídate mucho- dijo el albino soltando unas cuantas lágrimas y tratando de separar a su padre de su pecho para verlo por última vez a los ojos.

- Bien ya basta, esto ha tomado más tiempo - dijo el sacerdote tomando a Ryo por la camisa y llevándolo junto a él.

– Adiós papá- dijo Ryo con una gran tristeza en los ojos y entonces el corcel comenzó a correr por el desierto.

- ¡Ryo, Ryo NOOOOO!- el anciano corría detrás de ellos, pero la tristeza pudo más que sus piernas y lo hicieron caer en la arena. Los soldados mientras tanto subían a sus caballos y dejaban al anciano solo con su pena y gran dolor.

- Ryo no te vayas, no te vayas.

Mientras tanto en el desierto solo se veía al joven Ryo en ese negro corcel junto con su raptor, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin embargo el dolor no le dejaba escapar ni un solo ruido, sabía que el futuro que se le avecindaba sería muy cruel y duro para él.

Continuará.


	2. Otogi

**Capítulo II.**

Era una noche fría. La Luna iluminaba las paredes del palacio. La oscuridad le daba la bienvenida al palacio a su nuevo inquilino. El sacerdote detenía al corcel negro que montaba y bajando de él con agilidad, se dirigió hacia las escaleras del palacio donde lo esperaban dos sirvientes.

- Háganse cargo. - Le decía a dos de los sirvientes mientras caminaba al interior del palacio. – Si excelencia – respondieron.

Entonces uno de los sirvientes sujetó las riendas del caballo, en tanto que el otro tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Ryo para bajarlo. - Ahora te llevaré a tus nuevos aposentos- decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa burlona. Ryo no respondía, tan solo veía hacia abajo mientras sentía como su cuerpo era empujado para que siguiera el paso. Sin embargo no se dirigieron hacia el palacio, sino a la parte inferior de este, donde se encontraban los calabozos. Al llegar al final de un largo pasillo el sirviente abrió una puerta de metal.

- Me encantaría acompañarte pequeño, sin embargo aprecio más mi cuello que una sola noche de placer – Diciendo esto empujo con brusquedad a Ryo dentro del calabozo.

- Espero que te guste – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Por la fuerza del empujón, Ryo había caído en el frío piso de ese terrible lugar, al levantar la cara, no podía ver nada, la oscuridad era total, no sabía donde acababa aquel cuarto, se levantó pero tampoco sabía a donde caminar, al dar sus primeros pasos levantó los brazos para poder guiarse con sus manos, de repente sintió que pisaba algo y escuchaba un terrible chillido, al parecer había pisado alguna rata o algo asquerosamente similar por los ruidos de pequeñas pisadas que corrían seguramente hacia su escondite, Ryo sintió una total repugnancia ante eso, decidió seguir caminando tratando de encontrar alguna cama o algo para recostarse, en efecto unos cuantos pasos después sintió algo macizo. Sintiéndose en completa soledad, comenzó a llorar, empezaba a pensar en su padre y en el terrible destino que se había empeñado en tenerlo recluido como un ladrón en ese lugar.

- Padre te necesito – Pensaba Ryo, comenzó a recostarse en aquel mueble frío, incómodo, sin ninguna frazada o cojín para cubrirse o recargar su cabeza, con el paso de los minutos la temperatura disminuía y Ryo tan solo se apretaba más contra sus brazos y contraía sus piernas para guardar el poco calor que le quedaba, sus lágrimas brotaban y a cada minuto que pasaba Ryo se sentía perdido en la oscuridad, nada lo salvaría y nadie le ayudaría a salir de tal sufrimiento, la tristeza lo fue venciendo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Ryo entonces había caído en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Ryo escucho como la puerta de metal se abría produciendo un leve rechinido. Cerró los ojos al ver mucha luz la cual provenía de una antorcha. - ¡Levántate! - Con esto Ryo abrió un poco sus ojos y observo una alta figura con relucientes joyas colocando la antorcha en una pared.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes? He dicho que te levantes. - Ryo solo sintió una grave presión en su brazo, siendo jalado fuera de la cama y colocado frente a la pared del calabozo, su cara era apretada contra aquel áspero muro y solo miraba el intenso brillo de las llamas. El sacerdote saco unas sogas que llevaba en su cinto y amarró por detrás las manos de Ryo.

– Espero que hayas dormido bien – Con esto el sacerdote se acerco mas al pequeño niño y colocó su rostro junto a la mejilla de aquel, sacando la lengua y lamiendo lentamente la mejilla del asustado Ryo.

- ¡BASTA!- Ryo tan solo empujo con todas sus fuerzas aquel pesado cuerpo que tenia detrás de él haciendo retroceder al sacerdote y volteando rápidamente su cuerpo para mirar de frente a aquella persona, al chicono le había gustado nada esa acción. El sacerdote observo con asombro aquella reacción de Ryo y cambio su expresión a una gran sonrisa cínica soltando. Se acercó al chico el cual lo miraba con un odio profundo. Ryo se dio cuenta que aquel sujeto era mucho más alto y fuerte que él y noto que no tendría escapatoria alguna.

El sacerdote con un ágil movimiento de manos apretó la barbilla del pequeño haciendo que este levantara la cara de dolor y cerrado un poco lo ojos. – Escúchame bien esclavo, a partir de este momento te dejas de estupideces y te olvidas del pudor, porque harás exactamente lo que yo te diga que hagas, de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacerte entender a la fuerza y créeme niño no te va a gustar... ¡¿ENTENDIDO!- Ryo tan solo cerró aun más los ojos ante el grito del sacerdote – ¿E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O?- Preguntaba el sacerdote apretando cada vez más la mano.

– ¡Aww!... Si – contesto Ryo abriendo los ojos ante el terrible dolor.

- Bien – con esto el sacerdote dejaba de apretar la cara de Ryo pero no sin soltarla, pasó un largo momento en el cual los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos. – Me parece que será mejor que te prepares y te des un buen baño no me gustaría que el faraón me reclamara por tu sucia apariencia - con esto el sacerdote dejaba la cara de Ryo poniendo una expresión de hastío y tomaba la antorcha.

– Camina, te espera un gran día – Ryo solo volvió a bajar la mirada con sus manos atadas y comenzó a caminar fuera de aquel calabozo, sin duda por alguna extraña razón se sentía reconfortado de salir de ese lugar, pero presentía que lo que vendría no sería mucho mejor.

Al salir de aquellos corredores el sacerdote dejo la antorcha a un lado, ambos se dirigieron a unas escaleras las cuales los conducirían por fin al palacio. Ryo a pesar de sentirse muy deprimido no podía dejar de contemplar los fantásticos muros del palacio, las alfombras, cada detalle que había sido hecho con tanto cuidado, sin embargo al adentrarse más en aquel lugar la elegancia y belleza aumentaban, el intenso aroma a flores y el murmullo de las aves hacia como si en aquel palacio se abriera un mundo completamente diferente al del exterior, sin duda alguna el faraón vivía como un Dios.

Conforme se adentraban más en aquel enorme palacio Ryo se daba cuenta que los sirvientes les abrían el paso con gran reverencia, permanecían de pie pero nadie hacia el intento por levantar la mirada, sin duda alguna el sacerdote se había ganado el respeto por no decir el miedo de todos y nadie cuestionaba su autoridad.

Llegaron a unas enormes puertas de madera blanca con adornos en bronce, las cuales eran custodiadas por un soldado, el cual al ver al sacerdote de inmediato hizo que se abrieran las pesadas puertas, permitiendo la entrada del joven y el sacerdote, Ryo observo que en el centro del gran cuarto había una piscina, la cual despedía vapor del agua que se encontraba adentro, las paredes estaban cubiertas con hermosos murales silvestres, vio que alrededor suyo había varias personas, entre ellas cinco mujeres de apariencia joven y un chico moreno de ojos verdes un poco mayor a él, todas estaban ocupadas en sus quehaceres algunas puliendo el piso de mármol, otras guardando algunos jabones o acomodando las plantas que se encontraban en los rincones, en fin todos estaban manteniendo el lugar, el cual tenía que estar impecable para aquel día ya que iba a ser uno muy especial, todos trabajaban arduamente a excepción del moreno el cual dirigía a las mujeres, estaban tan ocupados que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del sacerdote.

- ¡Otogi! – En ese instante todos detuvieron sus labores las mujeres se quedaron de pie con las cabezas viendo hacia el piso y Otogi dio rápidamente la vuelta para hincarse ante el sacerdote - Señor disculpe no había notado que estaba aquí- decía servilmente el moreno.

- Si, como sea... - Seth bajo algunos escalones pasando de largo al sirviente que se encontraba hincado y camino un poco para ver la limpieza del lugar, todo esto lo hacía con los brazos en la espalda tomando una extraña expresión de superioridad, caminaba alrededor de la piscina y sus ojos azules dirigían la mirada de manera despectiva a las mujeres que se encontraban paralizadas, en especial a una de ellas la cual cerraba los ojos ante la presencia del sacerdote, rezando porque nada malo fuera a pasar. Al notar esto el sacerdote se acerco a la muchacha con una expresión burlona en sus labios, sin duda alguna el olor del miedo era lo que más disfrutaba. Seth tomó con su mano la tela del ropaje de la mujer y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos, la mujer temblaba.

– Me parece que todo está muy bien. Si... Todo está bien... ¡Ryo, ven aquí!

Ante el llamado, Ryo caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Seth, paso una breve mirada ante el chico que permanecía arrodillado y siguió caminando hasta colocarse a un lado del sacerdote. – Mira Ryo ¿Así es como te llamaba tu padre no es así?

- Si señor –

- Bien, como te decía, observa a esta mujer, la esclavitud no le ha sentado bien, hace unos días era una chica esplendorosa y ahora mírala a perdido totalmente su encanto, le aburrió rápidamente al faraón, mala calidad me temo. ¿Acaso no es la viva imagen de lo patético? Mírala Ryo, mírala muy bien, no me gustaría ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo convertido en este tipo de cosas, espero de verdad que no, porque ¿sabes una cosa Ryo? Las detesto – Y con esto los delicados dedos del sacerdote dejaron de jugar con la tela y su mano comenzó a apretar y jalar con fuerza la ropa de la mujer haciendo que esta comenzara a sollozar

- Dime tonta ¿por qué lloras? No te he hecho nada - con esto la acerco hacia él y con un fuerte movimiento empujo a la mujer haciéndola caer y resbalar por el piso de mármol. Ryo no sabía qué hacer, le causaba una gran tristeza aquel acto del sacerdote, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar aquella terrible escena

– Lárgate, y ustedes también vayan a terminar de limpiar a otro lado – dijo Seth a las mujeres restantes, las cuales comenzaron a salir apresuradamente de aquel lujoso baño, la mujer que cayó al piso se levanto torpemente y salió corriendo del lugar.

- Otogi levántate quiero que hagas algo.

– ¿Sí señor?– Quiero que tengas listo a Ryo inmediatamente, lo quiero perfecto, tal vez necesites la ayuda de Serenity, no me importa solo apresúrate y has bien tu trabajo.

– Como usted diga excelencia – A propósito tú ya sabes las reglas, ni un solo rasguño o té las veras conmigo.

- Si señor – Seth se separo de Ryo y camino a la salida. Las puertas entonces fueron cerradas.

El joven de ojos verdes cambió completamente su sumisión. Su rostro reflejaba ahora una mirada lujuriosa hacia Ryo. El cual al notar esto comenzó a preocuparse.

- Muy bien ahora que estamos solos…

CONTINUARA.


	3. Serenity

Capítulo III

Otogi apartó la vista hacia la parte posterior del baño y caminó hacia ella, donde se encontraba un ancho armario, detrás del mueble se podía ver una larga cadena, comenzó a jalarla, esto hizo que se activara un mecanismo por el cual el agua saliera a partir de pequeños ornamentos en forma de león que se encontraban en las orillas de la piscina, lo que provocó que agua caliente la llenara, de uno de los muebles tomo unas tijeras, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una canasta repleta de diferentes jabones y esponjas. Regresó a donde estaba el chico, y con las tijeras empezó cortar en pedazos la ropa de Ryo.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- Ryo trataba de zafarse de Otogi pero las manos atadas no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

- No te muevas – Otogi siguió cortando las ropas hasta tener completamente desnudo al chico. Ryo se sentía realmente incómodo, frente a ese sujeto que lo miraba.

– Metete al agua – Ryo se introdujo rápidamente a la piscina para no dejar tan al descubierto su desnudez, el agua caliente se sentía deliciosa y despedía un olor agradable, todo esto hubiera sido una sensación muy placentera de no haber sido porque Otogi también se metía al agua semi desnudo, Ryo solo abría los ojos llenos de terror trató de alejarse intentando caminar por el agua, pero el chico moreno fue más rápido, lo agarro por los brazos y lo colocó junto a él, de manera que Ryo le diera la espalda, comenzando a tallarle la piel con una suave esponja de una manera muy cariñosa – ¿A caso no te gusta la sensación?

- ¡Suéltame yo sé bañarme perfectamente solo!- Ryo intento separarse de Otogi, pero este lo sujeto por el abdomen con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía tallando lentamente la espalda de Ryo.

- Quédate quieto, ahora sé perfectamente bien porque eres tan especial para el sacerdote – Decía Otogi mirando dulcemente a Ryo, el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. – Recuerda que si me tocas...-

-¡¿QUÉ!...- Otogi volteo a Ryo para verlo a la cara -¿Acaso crees que tengo miedo, tú eres el que debería de tener miedo. No sabes la que te espera. -Ryo solo lo miraba con una cara entre enojo e créeme deberías de disfrutar de mi delicadeza.- Otogi se acercó más a Ryo para recargar el rostro del pequeño en su pecho, sus manos ahora cambiaban de posición, la derecha subía lentamente por la espalda de Ryo hasta llegar a la nuca mientras la acariciaba, en tanto que la izquierda ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a la parte baja de la espalda comenzando a frotarlo suavemente. Ryo entro repentinamente en estado de shock.

- ¡ALÉJATE! ¡DEJA DE TOCARME DE ESA MANERA ERES REPUGNANTE, NO TE ATREVAS!- Ryo se retorcía, pero la mano que sujetaba la nuca del muchacho no lo dejaba moverse lo suficiente.

- Escúchame bien niño, no porque me haya sugerido el sacerdote que no te lastimara no significa en realidad que no lo pueda hacer, así que trata de disfrutarlo, al igual que yo lo estoy haciendo- Con esto Otogi se ayudo de sus piernas para ir separando poco a poco las de Ryo, mientras seguía acariciándolo con más fuerza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Alguien que me ayude!- Gritaba Ryo con desesperación. Otogí estaba listo para introducirle los dedos.- ¡NO, DETENTE, DETENTE! – El corazón de Ryo latía con mucha rapidez.

- No te muevas o te dolerá más - Ryo comenzó a morderse los labios, esperando el momento funesto.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y apareció una jovencita de cabello castaño, la cual lucía una ropa muy fina.

- ¡OTOGI obedece al chico!- Ante la oportuna intervención de la jovencita, Otogi dejo de sujetar a Ryo, el cual comenzó a alejarse lo más rápidamente posible del moreno, quedando a una buena distancia de él.

- Serenity ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba el moreno con suma sorpresa.

- Seth me pidió que arreglara al chico ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer a mi amo?- Decía la castaña bajando por las escaleras para acercarse a la piscina.

- Solo estaba bañando al muchacho – Hablaba Otogi saliendo de la piscina mostrando la poca ropa que traía encima.

- Vaya manera de bañarlo – Faltaba poco para que la joven matara con su vista al moreno.

- Piensa lo que quieras, de todas formas no podrás proteger al chico todo el tiempo, muy pronto el tendrá que cumplir su destino y no lo podrás evitar.

- Si lo sé perfectamente, pero ese destino no termina contigo, si Seth se enterará de lo que estabas a punto de hacer... –

- JAJAJAJA. Que lastima por lo menos hubiera valido la pena. ¿Por qué tenías que interrumpir?

- Será mejor que yo me haga cargo del chico de ahora en adelante, retirarte cínico inmundo antes de que me arrepienta y pierda la poca lástima que te tengo. –Hablaba Serenity mientras le aventaba la ropa que había encontrado en el suelo.

- Gracias, me has hecho tan feliz - Contestaba el moreno haciendo una pose reverencial caminando hacia atrás y atrapando la ropa que le era aventada. Con esto dirigió una última mirada hacia Ryo, el cual lo miraba con mucho desprecio.

- Tienes mucha suerte tontito, pero me pregunto ¿por cuánto tiempo te durará?- Ryo solo bajo la cabeza dirigiendo su vista al agua y escuchando aquellas palabras como un terrible presagio, las carcajadas de Otogi resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza.

- ¡Ya vete, o yo misma me encargaré de ti – Intervenía Serenity mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice al sonriente moreno. A lo que Otogi tomo un aire de seriedad repentino y salió de aquel baño cerrando las puertas tras de él.

-Es un tonto, no sé qué le pasa últimamente, - pensaba Serenity en voz alta. Volteó su vista hacia la piscina, percibió entonces la profunda tristeza del chico, el cual veía su reflejo en el agua. Serenity se llenó de una profunda compasión, ver aquel muchacho le llenaba de una gran melancolía el corazón. Esa imagen nunca la olvidaría.

- Oye, ven. Acércate – Decía con mucha dulzura la muchacha, Ryo levantó la cara, pero sus ojos reflejaban desconfianza, desde que había llegado al palacio nadie había mostrado compasión por él, Ryo no sabía si confiar en ella.

Serenity noto aquella mirada y se puso en cuclillas estirando su mano – Ven, no te pienso hacer daño, te lo prometo. – Ryo al notar que la voz de la joven mostraba sinceridad, empezó a caminar hacia ella, hasta que al fin llegó a la orilla de la piscina.

Serenity notó que las manos de Ryo estaban atadas por la espalda. – Espera, date la vuelta tengo que desatar tus manos.- Serenity tomo las tijeras que seguían en el piso y corto las cuerdas.

Ryo por fin pudo liberarse y comenzó a sobar sus muñecas las cuales las sentía entumidas, alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la joven lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. El chico se percató de que todavía estaba desnudo dentro de la piscina y metió más su cuerpo en el agua tratando de ocultar su desnudez.

– Eres muy gracioso.- Sonreía Serenity

- Eres la primera chica que me ve desnudo, me da mucha pena– La mejillas de Ryo se ponían rojas. La chica solo sonreía más, Ryo al fin sentía un momento de tranquilidad.

- Mi nombre es Serenity, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Ryo, te agradezco el que me hayas quitado a ese tipo de encima.

- No te preocupes, empecé a apresurarme por el pasillo cuando te escuche, no sabes el susto que me llevé el no ver al soldado en la puerta, seguramente Seth le pidió algo para el banquete, pero bueno eso no importa.- Serenity se levanto y dio un ligero golpe con su puño cerrado en su cabeza – Es verdad me tengo que apresurar.- Serenity tomo el canasto y comenzó a buscar en su contenido el albino le observaba con mucha curiosidad. – Ryo será mejor que te termines de bañar, toma este jabón es mi preferido.

Serenity comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del baño, hasta colocarse en la parte posterior de un biombo para que Ryo se sintiera en plena confianza de bañarse. Ryo sumergió el jabón en el agua para frotarse, el olor era delicioso.

Ryo observó como nueva agua limpia salía de los hocicos de los leones. El chico sentía de nuevo ese placentero calor, tanto que poco a poco hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a flotar por el agua, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

- Que bien se siente, no es lo mismo que bañarte con agua del pozo de la pequeña choza. Ryo salió de sus pensamientos colocando los pies firmemente en el piso de la alberca y abriendo los ojos, - ¿Pero que estas pensando Ryo, por supuesto que todo esto no es como tu verdadero hogar.- Analizaba Ryo en voz alta mientras comenzaba a apretar los puños.

¿Terminaste Ryo? ¿Ryo? - Al no recibir respuesta, Serenity salió del biombo para ver al chico- Espero que no se haya quedado dormido en el agua como me suele suceder a mí. - Para su sorpresa el albino se encontraba viendo de nuevo su reflejo en el agua. Serenity tomo una bata blanca

– Ryo será mejor que salgas –Ryo sin embargo no levantaba la cabeza.

– Vamos Ryo, deja de atormentarte – La voz de la jovencita sonaba con mucha dulzura en los oídos del chico, este levantó la mirada y mostró una leve sonrisa, Ryo se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y Serenity extendió la bata frente a ella para que Ryo saliera y ella no pudiera ver su cuerpo desnudo, el chico metió sus brazos en la bata y Serenity rápidamente lo envolvió.

Ryo al tener más de cerca a la joven percibió que era un poco más alta que él. Serenity extendió otra toalla muy larga y la puso sobre la cabeza de cabellos plateados. Con las orillas de la toalla Serenity secaba algunas lagrimas.

– Ryo tranquilízate, no llores más. Te entiendo y sé por lo que estas pasando-. Ryo no podía separar la vista de la joven al escuchar este último comentario. Serenity acaricio su mejilla y rompió el contacto visual, se arrodillo y extendió otra de las toallas para secarle los pies al chico y colocarle un calzado más cómodo.

- Acompáñame Ryo será mejor que nos apresuremos – Y con esto Serenity se daba la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, Ryo se sentía muy extraño "¿Sabe lo que siento?" Ryo apresuró el paso para alcanzar a la joven la cual lo esperaba en la salida

CONTINUARA.


	4. Ryo

**Capítulo IV**

Ryo se encontraba sentado en un taburete frente a un enorme espejo ovalado, Serenity se acercaba con mucha ropa de diferentes colores, en los brazos.

- Que bonito cuarto tienes – Hablaba Ryo mientras secaba su cabello.

- Lo siento Ryo pero este cuarto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Seth mi amo – Serenity colocaba la ropa en la cama que se encontraba a unos metros de Ryo.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Tu amo?

- Sí, soy su dama de compañía – Ryo abría un poco más de lo normal los ojos.

- Mira. ¿Cuál te gusta más? – Serenity levantaba dos prendas de vestir mientras se acercaba al muchacho, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Serenity quiero ser sincero contigo, no me gusta nada la idea de estar con el faraón, extraño a mi padre, me gustaría regresar con él -. Serenity quito la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Sé que te sientes solo, la situación por la que estas pasando es muy difícil, sin embargo la decisión está tomada, tienes que resignarte - La joven no quería ser fría con el chico pero tenía que ser realista.

- Por favor ayúdame, quiero regresar con mi padre - Ryo se levantaba y tomaba por los hombros a la joven castaña, la cual lo veía con un gran temor en los ojos, mientras dejaba caer la ropa de sus manos.

- No me pidas eso, yo soy incapaz de desobedecer a mi amo – Serenity apartaba su vista hacia un lado de la habitación.

- Por favor. ¡Ayúdame! – Serenity volteo a ver a Ryo.

- ¡No Ryo, no puedo, no me atrevo, de verdad no me atrevo.

- ¿Es porque tienes miedo de que Seth te pueda castigar, entonces escapemos los dos, así ambos nos libraremos de este sufrimiento - Serenity quitaba con sus manos lentamente los brazos del chico que la sujetaba, mientras sus ojos cobraban más seriedad.

- No, no es por miedo, es por una razón más poderosa. – Ryo veía sorprendido a la joven.

- No puede ser.-

- Si Ryo, yo amo a Seth - Ryo bajo la mirada mientras se dejaba caer en el taburete, no podía creer que una joven tan amable se dejara cegar por aquel hombre tan despreciable.

- En ese caso, estoy perdido – Ryo colocaba sus manos en el rostro cubriendo sus ojos.

- No me hagas esto, de verdad te aprecio, pero mi lealtad hacia Seth es más fuerte.- Serenity se hincaba para quedar a la altura de Ryo mientras tomaba las manos del joven para poder verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Pero por qué, es el ser más despreciable que he conocido?, ¿no te das cuenta de todo el mal que ha causado?, ¿no ves a todas las personas que ha lastimado?, ¿cómo te puedes enamorar de ese monstruo?

- ¡Ryo basta, no hables así. – La voz de la joven se quebraba al escuchar el reproche del joven, no quería responder aquellas preguntas.

- Lo siento Serenity, pero no me puedo guardar todo este coraje que tengo hacia "tu amo".- Pasaron ambos un largo minuto en silencio.

- Además hay otras dos buenas razones por las cuales, no te puedo ayudar – Ryo movía la cabeza a un lado con enojo en su expresión.- Si, hay dos muy buenas razones. La primera es que hay cientos de soldados vigilando todas las salidas y sería un suicidio atreverse a escapar, y la segunda, la más importante de todas las razones y por la cual no me puedo separar de este palacio es que mi hermano se encuentra viviendo también en este lugar y no tengo la sangre fría como para soportar que él reciba todo el castigo por nuestra huida, no me puedo separar de él, me extrañaría así como yo a él. – Ryo dirigió su mirada a la de la joven.

- Discúlpame Serenity, fui un egoísta, como te pude haber pedido semejante locura, espero que me perdones.

- No Ryo, no te tengo que perdonar nada, es natural tienes miedo - Serenity tomaba con ambas manos el rostro del muchacho.

- "Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, es un viaje sin retorno"- pensaba Ryo.

- Muy bien será mejor que te vistas. – Ryo asintió y se levantó del taburete. Serenity volvió a la cama donde había más ropa y alzó una que le había llamado la atención, había encontrado lo ideal para el muchacho.

- Toma esto te quedará muy bien – Ryo tomó la ropa y se dirigió detrás de un biombo, en donde se colocó el vestuario. Serenity tomó un cofre que se encontraba sobre un buró y sacó varias alhajas. Ryo salió del biombo y a Serenity por poco se le cae todo el cofre al ver al albino, había quedado asombrada ante la elegante y hermosa figura del muchacho.

- Bien solo falta algo…- Serenity se acerco y colocó un brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. Serenity admiraba su maravilloso trabajo, solo necesitaba una sola cosa. – Espera Ryo no te muevas, en un momento vuelvo.

La chica regresaba con una caja. Serenity se sentó en la cama con ella mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en el colchón para que Ryo se sentara junto a ella.

- Este es mi más preciado tesoro. - La chica abría la caja y en ella se encontraban numerosas botellas de todos los colores que Ryo se pudiera imaginar.

- Es maravilloso, son perfumes.

Serenity tomo algunas botellas que colocaba en la cama. –Siempre he pensado que existe un aroma para cada emoción, algunas te traen recuerdos, otras te harán olvidar.- Serenity explicaba lentamente mientras observaba las botellas, al parecer cada botella le traía alguna memoria. Por otro lado Ryo prestaba mucha atención, pero un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo y volteó la mirada hacia el rostro de la joven.

– Serenity no quiero que pienses que soy un malagradecido, pero no me gustaría que uses lo más valioso que tienes en mí, además la ocasión para la cual me estoy preparando no me inspira ninguna satisfacción.

- Ryo no digas eso.- Serenity tomó un delgado frasco verde y lo abrió para rosearle unas cuantas gotas a Ryo en el cuello. - Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.-Ryo obedeció

- Para que expulses de tu alma toda esa melancolía, tranquilízate, en estos instantes quiero que te relajes, olvídate de todo, solo por estos breves minutos respira profundamente.- Ryo se dejo llevar por el aroma y la voz de la chica.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-. Ryo abrió los ojos

– Creo que si – Serenity se acerco al muchacho y lo abrazo tiernamente.

– Cuídate mucho, te veré mañana – El joven contesto el abrazo sujetando la espalda de la joven. "Espero de verdad volverte a ver" pensaba Ryo.

Instantes después se separaron al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Serenity se levantó de la cama y caminó al centro de la habitación mientras Ryo miraba a la puerta desde la cama. En ese preciso momento se abrieron las puertas dejando pasar al sacerdote.

- Buenas tardes mi señor – Saludaba Serenity al sacerdote mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

- ¿Esta listo el muchacho?- Seth se acercaba al centro de la habitación mirando a la joven.

- Si señor, ven aquí Ryo, acércate – Ryo se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de su compañera. Seth observaba muy sorprendido.

- Muy bien Serenity un excelente trabajo como siempre – Seth no apartaba la mirada del joven, el cual al notar esto, volteaba la mirada hacia un lado.

- Gracias señor – La chica se sentía algo incomoda ante la actitud de su amo.

- Solo se te olvido una sola cosa - Decía Seth al ver las manos libres del joven.

- ¿Cuál? – Serenity abría los ojos de sorpresa.

- Yo lo deje atado – Serenity bajó la cabeza mientras sentía como ligeras gotas de sudor salían de su frente -"Ay no".

- Lo siento señor, lo desate para poder trabajar con más libertad, las manos atadas me impedían ponerle la ropa.

- Serenity no me gustaría castigarte por eso, porque en realidad has hecho un buen trabajo así que solo te pido que dejes de tenerle compasión a los esclavos, de lo contrario yo me olvidare de tenerla contigo.

- Si señor no volverá a pasar- Serenity levantó la mirada para ver los hermosos ojos azules de su amo. A Ryo de verdad le desagradaba ver esa imagen.

- Camina muchacho es hora de irnos-. Ryo volteó a ver a su amiga, la cual le asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Seth tomó al chico por el brazo para dirigirse a otra parte del palacio. Antes de dejar la habitación el sacerdote le habló a la joven.

- Te quiero lista lo más rápido posible, pasare por ti para dirigirnos al banquete.- Serenity se ruborizaba.

- Como usted diga señor – Serenity volvía a la realidad con una mirada de profunda preocupación. – Ra, por favor protege a Ryo.

Ryo caminaba por los pasillos del palacio aun lado del sacerdote, observaba que en las paredes aparecían hermosos murales con diferentes figuras de animales y plantas, a veces veía intercalados algunos jeroglíficos que apenas podía admirar debido a la rapidez con la que lo llevaba caminando el sacerdote. De repente aparto la vista de aquello y la dirigió hacia enfrente donde divisó una enorme puerta dorada en la que se encontraba la enorme figura de un halcón abriendo sus alas, la puerta era la más grande que hubiera visto en todo el palacio.

En el marco de la puerta se veían algunos jeroglíficos los cuales al irse acercando Ryo no pudo entender el mensaje escrito: "He aquí el paraíso de Ra". Ryo sabia en aquel momento que se encontraba a punto de entrar a la habitación del faraón, su corazón comenzó a agitarse.

- Hemos llegado – Seth abrió las puertas, sin soltar al muchacho caminaron a su interior. Si no fuera porque Seth lo tenía bien sujeto del brazo, Ryo se hubiera caído de la impresionante visión que se le presentaba, era algo espectacular.

Ryo fijó la atención en los bordados y las tapicerías que parecían frescos los cuales representaban leones, en el techo se observaba la pintura del cielo estrellado siendo coronado por la imagen del resplandeciente sol el cual destellaba por las hermosas piedras de oro incrustadas. La cama era enorme, la cual estaba cubierta con una colcha de terciopelo negro. El lecho estaba custodiado por cuatro postes brocados en oro y de las cuales pendían cortinas de fina seda, en el centro de la habitación una alfombra de terciopelo púrpura, todo estaba siendo iluminado por numerosas antorchas las cuales se encontraban en distintas partes de la habitación dándole un toque muy elegante al ambiente. Ryo miraba sorprendido todo esto. Sin embargo el faraón no se encontraba en ese hermoso cuarto.

- Aquí esperaras al faraón hasta que termine su fiesta – Seth soltó al chico del brazo en el centro de la hermosa alfombra aterciopelada. Ryo solo miraba las figuras bordadas de aquella alfombra sin prestarle atención al sacerdote, lo que dijera aquel, simplemente no le importaba. Seth tomo la barbilla del joven para que este lo viera a los ojos.

- Más vale que te comportes no quiero ni una sola queja del faraón sobre ti o lo pagarás muy caro. – Ryo solo lo miraba con fastidio, sus amenazas lo comenzaban a hartar, no soportaba tener enfrente a ese sacerdote, así que alzó los hombros en señal de reto, mientras levantaba una ceja.

Seth al notar esto, empezó a hablar con enojo. – ¿Te quieres hacer el gracioso?- Seth bajo la mano al cuello del muchacho comenzando a apretarlo lentamente, Ryo solo cerraba los ojos, la idea de morir en ese instante no le parecía tan mala - "Si Ra, que me mate, así el faraón ya no podrá hacerme nada". - Ryo ni siquiera hacia el menor esfuerzo por liberarse de aquella mano, al contrario aparecía en sus labios una leve sonrisa.

– Maldito esclavo. ¿Crees que esto terminará así de fácil, antes de acabar contigo haré que te retuerzas de dolor, no sabes el grave error que acabas de cometer.-

Mientras decía esto Seth apretaba más el cuello, haciendo que Ryo fuera doblando sus piernas ante el dolor y la falta de aire, su rostro dejaba de sonreír - "Si vamos acaba conmigo de una vez". - pensaba Ryo.

Seth tenÍa a Ryo a sus pies, el cual comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, el sacerdote empezó a ponerse en cuclillas – Eres un estúpido, no te libraras de nada de lo que te tengo preparado, esto apenas comienza. – Seth decía todo esto mientras sonreía, acercando su rostro al de Ryo, la mano de Seth dejaba de apretar el cuello del albino. Ryo no lo podía creer, el sacerdote había contenido su furia.

Ryo abrió lentamente sus ojos para darse cuenta que tenÍa muy cerca el rostro del sacerdote, ambos permanecían sentados en la alfombra.

- Como me gustaría castigarte en este momento. - Decía el sacerdote mientras quitaba su mano del cuello del chico para acariciar la mejilla de Ryo - Pero no puedo retrasarme más, es demasiado tarde. - Con esto el sacerdote se levanto, dirigiendo una mirada burlona al niño que seguía sentado en la alfombra, el cual también lo veía pero con profundo odio.

- No te enojes, prometo que muy pronto estaré contigo. - Ryo solo apretaba los puños, para contenerse. Seth caminó hacia la salida cerrando la puerta.

Ryo estaba muy molesto y confundido, no sabía que le molestaba más el hecho de no haber muerto o que el sacerdote había prometido regresar por él.

- Maldito.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Malik

**Capítulo V**

Entre la penumbra se asomaban numerosas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban las calles, el silencio era roto por la risa de los habitantes de la ciudad, todas las estatuas de los dioses eran iluminadas por piras de fuego con el fin de pedir a los dioses salud y prosperidad, se celebraba una fiesta y esta se encontraba en todo su apogeo.

Era una noche especial, mientras en las calles el pueblo reía y bailaba, en el palacio la gente más influyente de Egipto se encontraba celebrando de una manera muy particular. En el salón principal, las mesas estaban rodeadas por lotos y cubiertas de finos manteles, el lugar se encontraba plagado de bellas mujeres la mayoría esposas de poderosos hombres allegados al faraón. El sonido de flautas, tambores y liras interpretaban hermosa música la cual ayudaba a apaciguar a los invitados, todos esperaban impacientes al faraón.

De entre todo el barullo, numerosas trompetas sonaron en conjunto, la música se detuvo y todos guardaron silencio al instante, las personas regresaron a su compostura y se arrodillaron ante la persona más importante que aparecía: el faraón. Era la imagen más impactante que pudieran observar, un joven de cabellera tricolor, ojos violetas y una figura delgada, el cual vestía lujosas ropas de lino, su frente estaba adornada con la legendaria corona, llevaba en una de sus manos el valioso uzer símbolo de su poder sobre la tierra y los cielos, sin duda alguna aquel joven faraón no tenía nada que pedirle a los dioses. Todos quedaban boquiabiertos ante aquel joven que se dirigía a su trono.

Al llegar a él, comenzó a observar todo el salón, aquellos súbditos tan solo inclinaban más la cabeza en señal de respeto ante la mirada de su gobernante. Y entonces el faraón alzó una mano haciendo que aquel movimiento ondulara más su capa.

- ¡QUE INICIE LA FIESTA!

Ante la orden numerosas doncellas aparecieron llevando manjares en charolas de plata, los cuales eran servidos en fuentes de cristal verde, el vino era esparcido en todas las copas de bronce que había, el más delicioso de todos el vino negro tan solo le era servido al faraón el cual alzaba la copa para brindar mientras sus invitados se ponían de pie y deseaban salud a su líder, los instrumentos interpretaban otra melodía y el faraón bebió hasta terminar su copa.

- Felicidades mi faraón, un año más - Decía una joven morena de ojos azules que se acercaba al trono.

- Así es Isis, no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo – Atem al decir esto se dejo caer al trono estirando su cuello.

- Espero que le guste la fiesta que hemos preparado para usted, no puedo creerlo 18 años.

La mirada de Atem se torno en una actitud de fastidio.

- Isis deja de hablarme así, ya sabes que me desagrada tanto formalismo de tu parte.

- Ya sabe que ante sus súbditos no le puedo hablar de otra manera.- Isis se colocó a un lado del trono ambos observaban como los invitados bebían y comían a sus anchas.

- Créeme que si a tu padre no le guardara tanto respeto te mandaría azotar por fastidiosa -. El faraón tornó en sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

- Muy gracioso faraón, tan maduro de su parte me recuerda a mi hermano, por cierto si no fuera por la memoria de mi padre mandaría nadar a mi hermano con los cocodrilos- Isis dijo esto último lo más bajo que pudo.

- Malik, Malik, Malik ¿Qué hará este año? Sus regalos son los mejores, no puedo olvidar el del año pasado, pobre de Seth. Recuerdas la cara que puso al ver la cabeza de su retrato montada en el dibujo de un burro, JAJAJAJAJA.- Atem al recordar esto negaba con la cabeza.- A propósito donde se abra metido ese maldito sacerdote.

- Hablando de Seth, señor he escuchado muchas quejas por parte de los esclavos últimamente-. Atem colocaba sus brazos a los lados del trono, su rostro se tornaba serio mientras seguía observando a sus invitados disfrutando de la cena.

- Isis no me vengas con eso ahora, que no vez que estoy celebrando, mañana arreglare esos problemas con los esclavos.

- Señor usted le da muchas concesiones a ese… A ese...

- Desgraciado, infeliz y bastardo sacerdote. Pues sí. ¿Y sabes por qué?- Isis tornaba su mirada al faraón con ingenuidad, Atem sin embargo hablaba con cierta resignación- Por que hace un magnífico trabajo el muy estúpido, no lo puedo negar, además con tan solo mandarlo de embajador ganamos la guerra.

- Me lo imagino. Pero no es solo eso señor, es una pésima influencia para usted, de verdad que ha cambiado mucho desde que lo tiene como "amigo".- Atem volteo la mirada a Isis, mientras levantaba una ceja.

- ¿Amigo? No es mi amigo Isis es mi cómplice o colaborador como quieras llamarlo, hay una gran diferencia entre esas dos palabras, la amistad solo sirve cuando te encuentras en un momento de debilidad, y créeme Isis prefiero dejar las cosas como están a admitir que necesito ese tipo de ayuda. Ni un solo momento de debilidad, eso está prohibido para mí Isis, recuérdalo bien.- Atem volvía a prestar atención al salón, mientras Isis abría los ojos ante tal argumento.

- Pero que cosas dice señor, sin duda alguna usted no se ha dado cuenta pero ese sacerdote le ha metido cada idea en la cabeza, se lo ruego preste atención a mis advertencias.- Isis colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo derecho del faraón.

Atem al sentir ese contacto, cerró los ojos, no soportaba que nadie lo tocara sin su permiso, pero tenía que ser paciente con Isis puesto que ella había sido como una hermana mayor para él en su infancia. Atem comenzó a hablar lentamente pero su voz se tornaba más fuerte con cada palabra.

- Isis... De verdad estas acabando con mi paciencia, será mejor que vayas a buscar a Seth lo quiero de inmediato junto a mí, sácalo de sus jueguitos con los esclavos.- Isis dio un largo suspiro, pero al notar el enojo de Atem simplemente alejo la mano. La joven realmente estaba preocupada, no le gustaba ver como los años habían hecho a su joven faraón más huraño y frío, tenía mucho miedo de que tanto poder bajo su mano lo hubiera corrompido y más aun de que el sacerdote se aprovechara de esto para salirse con la suya.

- Como usted diga mi faraón iré en busca del sacerdote-. Isis estaba dando la media vuelta mientras pero algo se interponía en su camino.

- No es necesario - Al levantar su rostro Isis se topo con la mirada fría del sacerdote, la joven solo sentía como aquella mirada le atravesaba el alma.

- Seth por fin llegas –Atem abría de nuevo los ojos ante la voz del Seth.

Isis había quedado paralizada, la sola presencia del sacerdote le causaba un muy mal presentimiento, su vista no se apartaba del vacío, no sentía ni escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la voz de la joven que se acercaba. – ¿Isis? ¿Isis? ¿Me escuchas?-

- ¿Qué? Serenity, eres tú, disculpa me distraje.

- Yo sé muy bien que los dioses te hablan en sueños, pero es peligroso cuando te hablan estando despierta.- Hablaba Serenity.

- Si tienes mucha razón. – Ambas sonreían.

- Les propongo una cosa ¡¿Por qué no se callan! – Seth no soportaba a Isis, sabía muy bien que desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás, aquella mujer le daba todo el informe al faraón de sus actividades en el palacio.

- Seth, no le hables así a Isis, la pobre ha estado muy nerviosa últimamente, déjala tranquila-. Atem volteaba a ver a Seth, con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso, mándala a su cuarto o mejor aun mándala de viaje fuera de Egipto, sabes he escuchado hablar sobre un lugar magnifico, muy lejano, creo que le llaman Babilonia - . Atem colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza, mientras sobaba su frente, repentinamente le daba una jaqueca, sabía que el sacerdote había iniciado una nueva pelea, y que a pesar de que para él eran muy divertidas observarlas, simplemente no era el momento ni el lugar para iniciar una.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Isis trataba de contenerse, pero no se dejaría intimidar, así que confrontó al sacerdote, este solo la miraba hacia abajo.

- Claro que si quieres no sería un viaje, sería más bien un destierro- .Seth ponía mucho énfasis a sus palabras. Isis cayó en la cuenta, no se dejaría humillar.

- Me parece estupendo. ¿Por qué no te vas primero, eso sí que sería bueno que TÚ te largaras, ¿pero sabes a donde? Al infierno para que seas tragado por Amman devorador de los infelices como tú, para que nos dejes descansar a todos de tu odiosa presencia ¡MALDITO!

Este último comentario hizo que todos voltearan a ver al trono, la música se detuvo por unos instantes convirtiendo todo en un silencio sepulcral. Inclusive a Atem le dolían los tímpanos con aquel último grito. Pero el faraón de nuevo levanto la mano, para pedir que la música continuara y nadie prestara atención a la discusión que estaba aconteciendo, los invitados regresaron la vista a sus respectivas mesas.

- ¡Suficiente! –Atem se levanto y golpeo fuertemente el trono con el Uzer produciendo un sonido en seco que se extendió por todo el salón, los invitados simplemente fingían que no escuchaban para no molestar más al faraón y se dedicaban a disfrutar de la música, se coloco entre los dos y les hablo lo más bajo que pudo para que todos los invitados no lo pudieran escuchar, aunque esto le era muy difícil.

- Me han fastidiado la fiesta. ¿Simplemente no se pueden comportar?, miren a que me veo obligado, a hablarles como a un par de niños, ¿es que no me tienen el suficiente respeto? Díganme par de cacatúas ¿acaso no se piensan callar y dejarme disfrutar de por lo menos este momento? – Atem movía el Uzer golpeando la palma de su mano.

Isis se sentía completamente apenada, lo mejor hubiera sido dejar hablar solo al sacerdote, ahora toda la corte la veía, mientras tanto Seth solo se mostraba muy neutral, no decía ni sentía nada, en realidad le daba satisfacción haber hecho salir de sus casillas a la joven, después de todo fue ella quien rompió la armonía del lugar.

Repentinamente las puertas del salón se cerraron, muchas de las antorchas comenzaron a extinguirse, produciendo una oscuridad total, un humo morado comenzó a brotar de diferentes lugares llenando el salón de una ligera fragancia, nadie sabía que estaba pasando.

-¿Pero qué clase de juego es este?- Hablaba el sacerdote.

- Cállate Seth, no te he dado permiso de que hables –

- Mi señor, de verdad lo siento mucho –

- Isis guarda silencio... ¿Qué ruido es ese?- El sonido de numerosas campanas inicio, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y cercano. También empezaron los tambores pero muy lentamente y justo en medio del salón varias lámparas alumbraron el lugar, todas estaban sostenidas por un grupo de mujeres muy bellas y con poca ropa, las cuales movían las caderas al compás de los tambores. Atem le entregaba bruscamente el uzer a Seth y se dirigió a tomar asiento en su trono.

Las doncellas estaban formando un circulo, los instrumentos de cuerda acompañaban a las campanas y a los tambores, ahora las mujeres alzaban las lámparas extendiendo los brazos sobre la cabeza, mientras sus caderas se movían más lentamente, algunas de las doncellas caminaban entre las mesas mientras otras seguían en sus posiciones, ahora una flauta acompañaba el conjunto, daban vueltas y danzaban, aquellos pasos eran muy sugestivos, se escucho la voz de un hombre que cantaba una especie de plegaria, la voz era algo grave pero lo suficientemente melancólica para producir un profundo sopor, el humo, la música y los lentos movimientos comenzaron a hacer efecto en los invitados todo estaba tranquilo y sereno.

Pero cuando todo parecía paz y quietud, los tambores comenzaron a ir en aumento, por lo que las mujeres también aumentaron la velocidad en sus movimientos, hasta que repentinamente dejaron de sonar los instrumentos, las mujeres por su parte cayeron sutilmente al suelo, cuidando de que las lámparas no se apagaran, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y apareció un enorme arco de lotos rosas, aparecían mas jovencitas pero esta vez solo estaban cubiertas por adornos de gasa, llevando en sus manos jarras de cristal con miel, las campanas volvieron a sonar y esta vez todas las bailarinas se acercaban a los invitados, las que llevaban la miel la untaban en los labios de las que habían bailado y estas últimas daban besos en los labios a los invitados, las mujeres se quedaban atónitas ante tal acto, hasta que por fin llego el turno del faraón, pero entonces apareció en la puerta la figura de una persona cubierta completamente de negro, no se le podía ver el rostro puesto que llevaba un velo, la figura comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al trono.

- Cierre los ojos mi señor – Habló una de las chicas que llevaba la miel, Atem no pudo resistir seguir aquel jueguito así que cerró los ojos, la chica procedió a cubrir los labios con miel. Aquella figura vestida de negro se colocó sobre las piernas del faraón y levantó el velo para poder besar al faraón pero procurando que nadie viera su rostro. Comenzó a lamer aquellos dulces labios, la lengua se sentía sumamente cálida, la figura se acercaba más al faraón haciendo que este último abriera los labios, el profundo beso no se hizo esperar, aquella lengua se introdujo lo más que pudo, y las caricias que una vez eran suaves se hicieron rápidas y más salvajes, la cabeza del faraón se reclinaba hacia atrás por el peso de la persona.

La chica que llevaba la miel comenzó a jalar aquella tela negra para dejar al descubierto todo, los invitados lanzaron gritos ahogados al ver la piel morena de un joven que se encontraba ahora desnudo abrazando cálidamente a su faraón, sus cabellos eran dorados y lo único que llevaba puesto eran brazaletes en las muñecas, un collar y un par de aretes de oro. Atem al escuchar esto decido que era bueno darse cuenta de quien le daba tan riquísimo beso y para su sorpresa se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos azules que le veían con mucha alegría, Atem decidió romper el beso.

- ¡MALIK!

- ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

- No me digas que tú eres mi sorpresa.- Malik solo abrazaba más a Atem. Isis se acercó al trono, tomó la tela que estaba en el piso y separó a su hermano del faraón envolviéndolo con ella.

- ¡Malik Ishtar! Cómo te atreves, eres un desvergonzado. – Isis lo tomaba de los hombros mientras lo agitaba, Malik solo cerraba los ojos ante los gritos de su hermana.

- Isis déjalo, claro que me gustó tu sorpresa. ¿Qué mejor regalo podría recibir esta noche?- Atem se levanto del trono mientras se estiraba y acomodaba su cabello.

- Mi regalo- Seth respondía a la pregunta del faraón.

- Seth, por favor no empieces.

- Déjalo Atem, el sacerdote esta celoso, no soporta que alguien sea más listo y original que é. Hablaba Malik.l

- Ja ja no me hagas reír mocoso, y no lo digo por celos lo digo porque simple y llanamente es la pura verdad.

- Bueno ya basta de discusiones, voy a divertirme–Atem bajo las escaleras del trono y se dirigió hacia el centro del salón, en tanto los instrumentos sonaban de nuevo, Seth y Serenity lo seguían de cerca, Isis tan solo quería matar a su hermano.

- De la que te has salvado Malik Ishtar...

- No hermanita de la que te he salvado yo, pero bueno no quiero que me des las gracias-.

- ¿Gracias?

- De nada – Malik se amarraba la tela alrededor de la cintura, dejando su tórax y abdomen al descubierto.

- Muy bien, mañana te las veras conmigo jovencito.

- Déjame en paz, ya vete a dormir. – Malik siguió al faraón dejando sola a su hermana en el trono.

- Grrrrr ¿Ra que hice, por qué me diste este hermano?

- Porque se dio cuenta que solo tú le tendrías la suficiente paciencia para no hacerle daño.- Isis se dio cuenta que la voz provenía de las sombras y camino hasta donde había un pilar, en el se encontraba recargado un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos misteriosos.

- ¿Bakura?

- Hola Isis.

- Pensé que no vendrías, como siempre te veo tan ocupado en el templo.

- No pensaba perderme el tradicional regalo sorpresa de Malik, tu hermano tiene mucha imaginación.

- Si, pero me preocupa toda esa energía que tiene, tengo miedo que algún día sus bromas se vuelvan contra el mismo.- Isis se recargaba también en el pilar.

- Cálmate, él solo aprenderá, no es ningún tonto, anda vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

- No Bakura será mejor que me vaya, lo que viene a continuación no es de mi agrado.

- Creo que tienes razón, ¿no te gustaría ir a las calles y festejar con la gente normal?

- Me parece estupendo.

- Además yo prefiero el sabor de la cerveza.

- ¡Ay! Bakura tú tampoco tienes remedio. - Con esto ambos caminaron hasta salir del salón sin que nadie los viera.

Minutos después aquel lugar estaba en una gran bacanal, todos estaban completamente ebrios, las muestras de cariño no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban contra todos, besos por aquí, abrazos por allá, gemidos y más gemidos. Atem estaba rodeado por numerosas mujeres las cuales peleaban por poderlo besar, Malik mientras tanto estaba sentado junto a Serenity en una de las mesas mientras comía y bebía todo lo que podía.

- No deberías de beber tanto.- Serenity trataba de tomar el vaso de la mano de Malik para impedir que se embriagara más.

- ¿Y tú no deberías de estar con el sacerdote? Míralo, creo que está ocupado con aquellas doncellas ¿verdad?- Serenity al ver la escena se levantó y decidió salir del salón, no soportaba ver a Seth con otras mujeres, pero ella no podía hacer ningún reclamo.

- Oye no te vayas, no me gusta comer solo. ¡Bah! No aguanta nada.- Malik volvía a dar un gran sorbo al vaso.

- Yo te acompaño – Un hombre muy grande y feo se acerco y abrazó a Malik por la cintura.

- Oye suéltalo él es mío – Otro hombre igual de grande y feo separo al primero de Malik.

Y ambos comenzaron a pelear. Malik solo observaba con diversión como los dos se golpeaban mientras bebía más vino.

- Si vamos mátense y déjenme en paz, par de gorilas horrendos. – En eso solo observo como toda su comida y vino eran esparcidos al suelo mientras una pareja comenzaba a fornicar encima de la mesa. – Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. Justamente tenían que venir a fastidiar mi comida.

Atem se estaba hartando de tantas mujeres y de tantos besos, quería más acción.

- ¡Seth quítamelas de encima! –Atem simplemente ya no se podía mover de tan embriagado que estaba y a cada momento, más mujeres iban sobre él, para acariciarlo y besarlo. Seth estaba muy ocupado atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

- ¡Sacerdote de mierda te digo que me ayudes!- El sacerdote se libero como pudo y se acercó al enjambre de mujeres que tenia encima el faraón, comenzando a jalar por los cabellos o la poca ropa a quien se le ponía enfrente.

- ¡A un lado perras, ya es suficiente! – Hasta que al fin tomó de la mano a Atem y lo levantó del suelo.- ¿De dónde saca Malik a tantas mujerzuelas?- Hablaba el sacerdote.

- No lo sé pero ya me aburrieron. ¿Dónde está el fantástico regalo que me habías prometido? Quiero más sorpresas.

- Nada es suficiente para ti, está en tu habitación.

- Pues vamos, ya me harte de este lugar todos se están divirtiendo menos yo.

El faraón y el sacerdote salieron del salón camino a su cuarto, dejando a todos sus invitados disfrutando de sus orgías.

El pobre de Malik por su parte corría de un lugar a otro tratándose de liberar de los acosos de varios hombres que iban por él. Uno de ellos ya le había arrancado la tela que cubría su pelvis. Mientras corría, otros más se unían a la casería del muchacho.

-Atrás perros, atrás ya les dije que no quiero nada con ninguno de ustedes - Mientras decía esto sujetaba un cuchillo. Pero no logró intimidar a ninguno de sus atacantes, estos se acercaban lentamente al pobre muchacho. Malik decidió que era momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

- ¡MIREN SETH ESTA DESNUDO! – Y mientras todos volteaban a ver el susodicho e inimaginable acontecimiento, Malik aprovecho para correr y aventarse por una ventana fuera del gran salón, cayendo entre los arbustos del jardín. Su cuerpo comenzó a rodar por el pasto hasta que choco contra algo, todo su cuerpo le dolía por los golpes.

- Miren pobre jovencito está muy lastimado -

- Pero quien se atreve a tratar así a alguien guapo.

- Que linda criatura.-

Malik tan solo levanto la cara y se encontró con un grupo de hermosas mujeres todas ellas estaban desnudas al parecer se estaban bañando con el agua de la fuente.

- ¡GULP!- Malik pasaba saliva al ver tremenda imagen.

- Vamos a ayudarlo.- Hablaba una de las chicas.

- Pero ya vieron que bonita cosa tiene entre las piernas.

- Por Amón que tienes razón, vamos a sobarle para que no le duela - Y con esto todas las mujeres comenzaron a acariciarlo y a besarlo. Malik tan solo agradecía a Ra de tan fantástico accidente.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Atem

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene sexo puro y violento. Así que para todas esas mentecitas blancas y menores de edad con todo respeto.

**¡Largo de aquí! **

_**CapítuloVI**_

- Ya estaba cansándome en esa fiesta, espero que tu sorpresa sea realmente buena.

Atem caminaba por los amplios pasillos del palacio a su habitación seguido de Seth.

- Te aseguro que será mil veces mejor que la del estúpido de Malik.

- Malik – Atem suspiró con algo de enfado - Su broma me tomo desprevenido pero luego arreglare cuentas con él, no quería hacer más grande el espectáculo frente a los invitados.

-Ya sabía que lo habías tomado muy a la ligera. Con mucho gusto me haré cargo de ese inútil.

- No, déjamelo a mí, hablaré con él. Tiene que entender que no puede seguir jugando conmigo como cuando éramos niños.- El faraón sentía una presión en su pecho ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Y qué hay de su hermana? – La pregunta de Seth hizo salir a Atem de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento pero a ella no la tocas, es una excelente consejera, así que vete haciendo a la idea y déjala en paz.

Seth detenía su paso, no soportaba que Atem no lo apoyara con respecto a deshacerse de la chica.

- No sé porque le muestras aprecio es solo un estorbo – Atem solo dio unos cuantos pasos más antes de detenerse para dar media vuelta y observar al sacerdote con seriedad. - No me retes.

Seth cruzaba los brazos. -¿Acaso te estás ablandando faraón?

Atem cerraba los ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses, tu bien sabes la clase de persona que soy. En cuanto a ti.- Atem abría lentamente sus ojos hacia el sacerdote. - No me mires así Seth, todo dependerá de cómo se desempeñe tu regalo, si me satisface las cuentas estarán saldadas y podrás seguir como te plazca con los esclavos, de lo contrario. – El joven faraón volteaba a ver el jeroglífico de un cocodrilo.

- ¿Serías capaz? – Seth lo miraba con frialdad.

- Claro que no tonto eres mi "mejor amigo" ¿no?- Atem entornaba una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Eso no me inspira ninguna confianza.- Respondió Seth.

- Lo ves no me estoy ablandando – Seth comenzó a sonreír ante el comentario de Atem.

- Vamos, te aseguro que el regalo te encantará.- Seth acompaño al faraón a su habitación.

- Eso espero Seth, eso espero...- Atem movía una de sus manos en el aire mientras caminaba hacia la habitación al lado de Seth.

En la habitación Ryo estaba sentado sobre la cama observando la luz de las antorchas que le rodeaban, el dulce aroma del incienso le estaba produciendo un profundo cansancio, tantas preocupaciones habían acabado con sus fuerzas. El sueño lo inundo por completo y cayó dormido sobre las almohadas.

Unos minutos después las puertas se abrieron. Atem entró a la habitación seguido por el sacerdote y lo primero que observo lo dejo satisfecho, había un chico encantador durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Atem siguió caminando hasta sentarse junto a Ryo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Atem no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Ryo.- Respondió Seth

Atem acerco su mano a los blancos cabellos, sus dedos jugaban con ellos.

- Déjanos solos – Ordenó el faraón.

- Espero que lo disfrutes.

- Por supuesto.- Asintió el faraón.

Seth se dirigió a la salida cerrando las puertas. Estaba sumamente pensativo -Espero que ese chico no lo arruine todo, aunque… Si al faraón no le agrada yo podría quedarme con él. Después de todo nada está perdido.

Atem acariciaba con suavidad el cabello, observando el rostro de Ryo. Sentía fuertes deseos de despertarlo, de manera que acercó su rostro al cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos detrás de la oreja, otra de sus manos acariciaba uno de los brazos.

Ryo comenzaba a despertarse produciendo débiles quejidos por los mordiscos, mientras su cuerpo se estiraba lentamente. Atem al notar esto subió por la barbilla hasta llegar a la boca, sus ojos veían aquellos labios rosados que se abrían. No pudo contenerse más, aprovecho mientras Ryo daba un bostezo y comenzó a besarlo mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del albino.

La sensación era increíble para el faraón, los labios eran suaves, era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Ryo regresaba del mundo de los sueños, al sentir algo tibio dentro de su boca, acariciando su lengua con movimientos cada vez más efusivos, abría sus ojos mientras salía de su somnolencia, tratando de mover su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba sobre él besándolo.

Ryo abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de un joven, al ver la corona que llevaba, reaccionó como si tuviera frente a él a un espíritu por lo que rompió el beso y trato de bajar lo más rápido que pudo de la cama, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando el faraón lo tomo por el brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Discúlpeme no debería de estar en su cama. – La presencia del faraón era más intimidante que la del sacerdote.

- Pues claro que no deberías esclavo, pero una vez que estas sobre ella no puedes dejarla a menos de que yo te lo permita – Atem jaló a Ryo del brazo hasta colocarlo junto a él.

- Pero señor y-yo…- Uno de los dedos del faraón delineaba los labios de Ryo.

- Que tierno eres, apuesto que sin ropa te has de ver igual de bien – Los labios de Ryo comenzaron a temblar, mostraba mucho temor en sus ojos sabía muy bien lo que el faraón quería.

Atem se daba cuenta del miedo y esto le hacía disfrutar mucho el momento.

- ¿Te doy miedo verdad? – El chico no contestaba ni se movía, el faraón sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Bueno en ese caso no perdamos más el tiempo y conozcámonos mejor. –Atem acercaba su boca a la de Ryo pero este volteo la cara a un lado para evitar los labios. Al notar el rechazo, el faraón lo tomo fuertemente por el mentón.

- Tú eres un simple esclavo, así que compórtate como tal. –

A Ryo estas palabras solo le producían más pánico y mientras el faraón trataba de abrazarlo, este por instinto lo único que hizo fue alejar con sus manos el cuerpo del faraón, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

- "¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡Estoy muerto!"- Pensó Ryo.

Al ver la mirada amenazante del faraón, Ryo se apresuro a saltar fuera de la cama tratando de llegar a la puerta, pero Atem fue más rápido que él, abalanzándose sobre Ryo tirándolo a la alfombra. Atem lo ponía boca arriba mientras recargaba todo su peso, para impedir toda clase de movimiento.

- ¡Suélteme! – Ryo parecía un conejo tratando de escapar de las fauces de un zorro.

- ¿Pero quién te crees? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir? ¡Ya te dije que de la cama nadie se baja hasta que yo lo ordene! Tendré que ponerte en tu lugar – El faraón comenzó a morder y succionar el cuello de Ryo mientras este producía gritos ahogados. Atem lamía la piel y sus manos se introducían entre la ropa.

- ¡No!- Ryo se retorcíaen en la alfrombra.

Atem le quito de un tirón la parte superior de la ropa, Ryo se defendía con sus manos, para quitárselo de encima, pero obviamente el faraón le superaba en fuerza y lo sujeto por las muñecas mientras continuaba besándolo.

- No me dejas otra alternativa, tu te lo has buscado – El faraón levanto a Ryo del suelo y lo empujó gusto al centro de la cama.

El chico trataba de incorporarse de entre tantas almohadas pero Atem aparecía con un lazo que tenía escondido bajo la cama, se sentó sobre el abdomen de Ryo, para amarrarle las manos y sujetarlo a los postes de la cama.

- Mucho mejor – Atem sonreía al ver el temor en Ryo y decidió darle un fuerte beso en la boca, el chico solo producía ruidos de desesperación.

- Vamos a jugar…

El faraón se quitó su ropa arrojándola muy lejos de la cama, Ryo solo miraba sorprendido la piel del sujeto que tenía encima, esto solo lo ponía más nervioso. Atem lamía lentamente el pecho de Ryo hasta encontrarse con los pezones, los cuales chupaba y pellizcaba entre sus labios

- ¡Ah! ¡Déjeme!- Ryo se sonrojaba, no lo podía evitar aquella lengua de alguna forma lo estimulaba.

Las manos de Atem acariciaban los costados, su lengua bajaba por la línea media del abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo mientras besaba o lamía dirigía una mirada a Ryo quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a pasar. Lo peor apenas daba inicio.

- Sabes bien. Me pregunto si lo de adentro sabrá mejor.- Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ryo. Atem quitó finalmente la parte baja que faltaba dejando al descubierto todo el cuerpo, Ryo trataba de zafarse de las cuerdas pero tan solo se lastimaba más. El faraón veía con mucha satisfacción al chico desnudo, tomo con cada una de sus manos las piernas para detener el pataleo y acercó su rostro a la pelvis. Atem comenzó a lamer, produciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos, todos su cuerpo se paralizó, su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes.

- ¿Te gusta?

Ryo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aquella desesperación produjo en el faraón mucha satisfacción.

- Pues entonces continuemos jugando- Atem introdujo todo el falo a su boca.

Ryo comenzaba a gemir, la boca del faraón succionaba lentamente.

– No. Por favor no.

Ryo seguía halando de las cuerdas para liberarse pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. El faraón acariciaba la entrepierna y los muslos, el cuerpo del chico no lo resistía, toda la sangre le hervía, su piel sudaba y a cada succión del faraón Ryo se mordía el labio inferior para contenerse. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando, el faraón ahora era más agresivo con la lengua, Ryo producía leves gemidos, aquella sensación nunca antes la había experimentado.

El faraón sentía mucho placer, el calor de las antorchas y su aroma le instaban a succionar cada vez más, la piel de Ryo era muy suave y tersa, al sentir el movimiento de caderas del chico se dio cuenta que lo estaba provocando, no podía esperar para saborear el orgasmo.

Las caricias se hacían más lentas y apretaban sutilmente la piel del chico, su corazón latía más rápido y su respiración se agitaba, el faraón succionaba más rápido y los gemidos aumentaban de volumen, una intensa sensación se apoderaba de él, más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cayendo sobre las almohadas.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y vino lo inevitable, Ryo dobló su cuello hacia atrás, sintió que algo muy rápido corría por su espalda hasta llegar más abajo de su cintura, dio un largo y ahogado gemido, liberando todo su semen dentro de la boca del faraón, Ryo se sentía muy mal, todo su cuerpo había cedido a las caricias, estaba algo cansado y mareado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, todos sus músculos se relajaron en la cama, sin darse cuenta que eso precisamente era lo que el faraón deseaba.

- No me equivoque sabes bien– Atem lamía sus labios mientras se incorporaba. El pequeño tan solo sollozaba.

-¿Te gustó?- Ryo permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta del faraón.

- Que mal a mi me pareció que sí, yo lo disfrute mucho.- Atem al darse cuenta que Ryo estaba completamente sumiso, tomo varias almohadas y las colocó bajo la espalda del chico, para levantar su cuerpo y tenerlo más a su disposición.

El faraón abría de nuevo las piernas de Ryo mientras se colocaba entre ellas arrodillado en el colchón para que el chico no las cerrara ante el siguiente acto que iba a realizar, Ryo no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba, la sangre aun corría por su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, lo que venía nunca lo olvidaría.

- Ahora es mi turno de divertirme– El faraón chupo dos de sus dedos y los introdujo lentamente en el ano de Ryo

De nuevo todos los músculos de Ryo se tensaban mientras sus piernas se flexionaban ante el dolor.

Atem reclinó su cuerpo acercando lo más que podía su rostro al rostro de Ryo, con la otra mano acariciaba los cabellos blancos que caían sobre el rostro del niño.

Atem producía ligeros movimientos circulares con los dedos. Ryo no dejaba de gemir y gritar por el dolor.

- Relájate.

El faraón veía el rostro del joven, el cual tenía los ojos entre abiertos, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos labios humedecidos que se abrían un poco para soltar gemidos.

Atem quedó embelesado, las súplicas de Ryo de dejarlo tranquilo simplemente no le importaban, el faraón iba a terminar lo que había iniciado. Atem no podía esperar más, saco rápidamente los dedos. Ryo se daba una idea de lo siguiente que iba a pasar y seguía suplicando al faraón para que se detuviera.

Atem hizo una vez más caso omiso y se colocó en posición, nada ni nadie lo iba a detener, tomo con su mano la cintura de Ryo para moverla a su antojo y con la otra mano que acariciaba el cabello cubrió la boca.

- Prepárate esclavo porque esto te va a doler mucho. -

El faraón embistió lo más fuerte que pudo. Los ojos de Ryo se abrieron del profundo dolor, por más que gritara todo ruido era consumido por la mano que le cubría, sentía como si numerosas agujas lo atravesaran.

Atem por el contrario cerraba los ojos ante el incomparable placer que sentía, se movía lentamente dentro del chico, Ryo solo quería morirse, su garganta comenzaba a dolerle también. Atem estaba en la gloria, era sensacional sentirse apretado de aquella manera.

Las entrañas de Ryo sangraban débilmente, Atem intentaba penetrar más, las piernas del chico temblaban por la debilidad, por lo que el faraón sujeto una de ellas a manera de que le permitiera mas la entrada obligando a Ryo a abrazarlo de la cintura con la pierna, unas cuantas gotas de sangre manchaban la colcha.

Ryo percibía como sus entrañas eran destrozadas, Atem embestía cada vez más rápido y su cuerpo se recargaba en el chico, el contacto de la piel y el sudor tibio de ambos cuerpos lo volvía loco.

Ryo apretaba los parpados, pensaba que en algunos instantes terminaría muerto. Sin embargo la muerte nunca llegaba y el dolor aumentaba mientras el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Atem gemía y se movía como desesperado dentro del chico, inclusive tuvo que soltar la boca de Ryo para poder seguir embistiendo puesto que sus fuerzas le iban abandonando.

Ryo sin embargo ya no producía ningún ruido su garganta le ardía por tanto esfuerzo se había quedado afónico, solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración agitada, y su nerviosismo era sustituido por la desesperación, sus ojos llorosos trataban de enfocar la luz de las antorchas, pero los fuertes movimientos del faraón y el intenso dolor le impedían concentrarse en ella. Atem quería fundirse, sentía morirse dentro de Ryo mientras enterraba las uñas en la piel. La espalda del chico era doblada mientras su pelvis se levantaba un poco más, la posición en la que se encontraba era realmente incomoda.

El faraón finalmente llegó a su clímax, liberando todo su semen dentro de Ryo y produciendo un largo gemido. En la habitación tan solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos.

Atem abrió repentinamente los ojos y sin dejar de penetrar a Ryo lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y le proporciono otro beso, Ryo ya no podía controlar su cuerpo estaba exhausto y adolorido.

Atem decidió que era momento de desatarlo, Ryo simplemente caía desfallecido, mientras el faraón le propinaba más besos en el cuello y los hombros, el chico observaba a la nada, sus muñecas estaban amoratadas, además sentía un fuerte cólico en su abdomen.

- "¿Por qué me hizo eso, acaso hice algo tan malo para merecer esto?" - Ryo estaba destrozado física y emocionalmente, sus lágrimas se le habían acabado y ni siquiera podía suspirar, estaba mentalmente acabado sintiendo las caricias del faraón.

Atem detuvo sus besos, no dejaba de observar a su pobre víctima, se sentía aliviado, Ryo había despertado dentro de él un extraño sentimiento, una cálida sensación le invadía todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me quedare contigo.- Ryo cerraba los ojos ante el terrible comentario. Lo último que sintió fue como el faraón salía bruscamente de él. Ryo se desmayo de tan horrible sensación, el faraón ni siquiera se percató de esto, mientras abrazaba al chico y quedaba dormido junto a él.

Todas las antorchas se habían consumido, dos cuerpos permanecían recostados en la cama, uno de ellos titiritaba por el frió de la habitación. El faraón abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de un chico que reflejaba sufrimiento, tan solo sentía como la piel de Ryo se ponía fría, una profunda preocupación lo inundo, tomo las orillas de las sábanas y con ella cubrió al chico, envolviéndolo junto a él, Atem lo abrazaba con ternura mientras observaba las finas facciones de Ryo, de nuevo un cálido sentimiento se apoderó de él.

-"¿Por qué me preocupo por un simple esclavo? Debería de levantarlo a golpes y mandarlo a su mazmorra donde pertenece. Pero no quiero que se vaya, me pertenece. Me trae tantos recuerdos…Me duele recordarlos…"-

- Los pensamientos de Atem daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza hasta que de nuevo el sueño lo invadió.

CONTINUARA


	7. Joey

_**Capítulo VII**_

La luz del sol iluminaba la enorme habitación, provocando que el faraón despertara. Los ojos entreabiertos del faraón miraron por unos instantes los blancos cabellos de un chico que dormía muy cerca de él. Atem retiró los brazos del chico para incorporarse y poder estirar todo su cuerpo, se sentía sumamente descansado pero algo mareado por todo el al vino que había bebido la noche anterior, los ojos del faraón veían ahora hacia una especie de balcón que se encontraba a varios metros de su cama.

- ¡No puede ser! El sol está muy arriba.- Atem se levanto del lecho, caminó desnudo por la habitación dirigiéndose hacia otra de las habitaciones, unos minutos después salía de aquel lugar con una toalla secando su rostro, pequeñas gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo, fue a un armario abrió sus puertas y saco algunas prendas.

Al estar completamente vestido y arreglado se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, Ryo aun estaba dormido, al faraón le encantaba ver aquel rostro, el solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca le producía satisfacción.

Ryo volteo lentamente su cuerpo dándole la espalda al faraón, mientas se movía Atem notó que la boca del pequeño se abría con gestos de dolor pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido y al bajar la mirada por el cuerpo desnudo del chico noto que por sus muslos corrían delgados hilos de sangre, las sabanas estaban cubiertas de ella y algo de semen, también notó que había rasguños en su cintura y que sus muñecas tenían moretones. De nuevo la preocupación interrumpía los pensamientos del faraón.

- Demonios.- Y con esto se dirigió a un lado de su cama y jalo un gruesa cuerda negra.

Se abrieron las puertas y apareció un guardia.

- Que venga Malik – El guardia asintió y salió de la habitación

Instantes después llegaba Malik con vestimenta en negro lino, en su rostro se percibía que no había dormido muy bien y que los efectos del alcohol habían hecho estragos en él.

- ¿Me llamabas? – Malik se llevaba una mano a la nuca para sacudirse el cabello.

- Malik, quiero que lleves a Ryo con el sanador y le des algo de comer, después te dirigirás al salón de Hator. Tengo que discutir algo contigo.

- Si Atem lo que tu ordenes, nada mas no hables tan fuerte que me duele la cabeza – El faraón comenzó a reírse para sus adentros.

Atem se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la puerta, al pasar a un lado del moreno miro al chico de arriba a abajo mientras comenzaba a soltar fuertes carcajadas. Malik solo se tapaba los oídos para no sentir como le estallaban los tímpanos. Atem salió de la habitación.

- Creo que yo también necesito ir con el sanador.- Malik caminaba arrastrando los pies acercándose a la cama, entonces comenzó a prestar atención a la persona que se encontraba recostada, abrió más los ojos y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras colocaba sus brazos cruzados en el borde de la cama y posteriormente recargando su cabeza sobre ellos para mirar fijamente el rostro de Ryo.

- Es lindo – Malik bostezaba, el hecho de ver al chico dormido le producía muchos deseos de hacer lo mismo.

- No debo dormir.- Los ojos de Malik se cerraban.

- No debo dormir (Zzzzzzzzzzz) -

El cuerpo de Malik comenzó a resbalar por el borde de la cama y finalmente cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Maldita sea!- Malik de nuevo se levanto y se colocó en la misma posición en la que estaba mientras sobaba su cabeza.

Aquel grito hizo que Ryo despertara – ¡Ya era hora! – El golpe había hecho enojar a Malik quitándole todo el sueño que tenía.

Ryo abrió los ojos y observo que delante de él se encontraba un chico sobándose un moretón en la sien, trato de incorporase pero todo su cuerpo le dolía, en especial la espalda y ni que decir de sus piernas, sentía punzantes agujas enterrándose en su parte baja. Malik al ver que el chico cerraba sus ojos por el dolor decidió pararse y observar el daño.

- No te muevas déjame ver.- Al hacer un lado las sabanas vio la sangre manchada en ellas y la lastimada parte trasera de Ryo.

- ¡Por Basteth quien te ha hecho el amor un hombre o un león! – Ryo comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, sus ojos de nuevo reflejaban tristeza, " A eso no se le puede llamar amor" pensaba Ryo.

Malik notó todos los moretones en el pecho, cuello y hombros del pequeño

- Vaya si que se la pasaron bien ¿eh? – Pequeñas lágrimas corrían de nuevo por las mejillas de Ryo, mientras débiles sollozos hacían que el pecho del chico temblara.

- "Que bien la hiciste Malik "- se reprochaba mentalmente el moreno, al percibir la tristeza de Ryo trato de cambiar de tema.

- Perdona - Ryo levantaba la mirada para ver el rostro del chico que tenÍa enfrente.

- Mi nombre es Malik, vengo para llevarte con el sanador, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.- Ryo al escuchar aquellas disculpas trato de hablar pero no podía, seguía afónico ya que su garganta estaba lastimada. Malik coloco un dedo en los labios de Ryo para que no se esforzara.

- Tranquilo es mejor que vayamos ahora para que se curen tus heridas, solo que tendrás que soportar un poco más el dolor.- Malik envolvió a Ryo con la manchada colcha negra.

- Sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas y trata de no moverte – Entonces Malik cargó a Ryo en sus brazos, más lagrimas corrían por el rostro del pequeño el más mínimo movimiento le producía mucho sufrimiento. – Ryo sujétate de mi cuello – Ryo entonces abrazó a Malik lo mas que pudo apretando los párpados y Malik camino con sumo cuidado para no mover más el adolorido cuerpo.

- Sabes eres al primero que Atem manda con el sanador, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie pero por lo general el faraón se olvida de sus cortesanas una vez que han cumplido sus tareas, debes de ser especial – Ryo solo miraba las paredes de los pasillos trataba de no prestar atención a las palabras de Malik no le interesaba ser especial para el faraón solo quería regresar con su padre.

- Deberías de sentirte orgulloso, muchos darían la vida por estar una sola noche con el faraón.- Ryo miro a Malik con mucho enfado. Malik decidió que era momento de quedarse callado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio.

Dime Atem ¿qué te pareció mi regalo? – Seth se acercaba a la mesa del faraón, el cual estaba leyendo un pergamino, al escuchar la pregunta dejo de leer, levanto la cara y cerró los ojos recordando aquellos momentos de placer. Seth comenzó a reír ante la actitud del faraón.

– Espléndido Seth, simplemente de lo mejor. Ese chico me desarmo por completo, me libero de todo, no me había sentido así desde hace semanas por no decir meses o tal vez años, nadie había tenido tal efecto en mi.

- ¿Nadie? – Seth dejaba de sonreír. Atem no prestó atención a la pregunta y siguió con su trabajo.

- Que bueno que te gusto – Seth comenzaba a ver sus uñas.

- Si mi querido sacerdote definitivamente sobrepásate las expectativas que tenia sobre ti – Atem no dejaba de prestar atención al escrito.

- Faltaba para menos.- Seth hablaba con aire de inconformidad.

- Muy bien. Ya te dije que me gusto tu regalo y no solo me gusto me encanto, creo que me quedaré con él para siempre.

- No me digas.- A Seth no le gustaba la idea. Las manos del sacerdote se recargaban en el escritorio de Atem, el faraón dejo de leer para prestar más atención a la actitud del sacerdote.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Seth? ¿Acaso un reconocimiento a tu magnífico trabajo?

- ¿ Usted que cree mi faraón?- Seth acercó lo más que pudo su rostro al de Atem, el cual lo miraba con una ceja levantada, le extrañaba esa actitud de Seth, el sacerdote nunca le había pedido nada, si quería algo lo único que tenía que hacer era llevarlo a cabo, claro con sus muy contadas excepciones.

- ¿Qué clase de premio quieres?-Preguntaba Atem enlazando sus manos mientras colocaba sus codos seductivamente sobre la mesa. Seth entornó en sus labios una sonrisa.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero. – Seth acercó su rostro otro poco más al de Atem ladeando un poco la cabeza para rozar los labios del faraón.

- No, no lo sé, dímelo – El faraón y el sacerdote se provocaban mutuamente con la mirada.

Y justo antes de que pasara otra cosa se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Atem y Seth rompieron su sensual contacto visual.

- Adelante – Atem retornaba a su compostura. Seth odiaba que lo interrumpieran de esa manera. La puerta se abría para dejar entrar a Serenity

- A sus ordenes majestad...

Malik y Ryo llegaron a una enorme estancia custodiada por un guardia.

- ¡Buenos días señor Ishtar! – Malik frunció las cejas ante la voz del guardia, aun sufría de la resaca.

- Buenos días. ¿Se encuentra el sanador?

- Si señor enseguida le diré que lo espera.- El guardia se alejo y Malik camino hasta un diván para colocar a Ryo en él.

Ryo observaba con mucha curiosidad aquella estancia estaba repleta de varios estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, en los cuales se encontraban numerosos frascos de diferentes formas y colores, también había muchos papiros y un sinfín de artefactos extraños, a Ryo le llamaban la atención toda esa clase de objetos, quería saber quién era dueño de tan interesante lugar.

– Este lugar es muy extraño, no sé como aguanta estar todo el día metido en este laberinto de pociones. – Malik tomaba una botella que contenía una sustancia de color verde brillante. - ¡Iack!

Repentinamente se escucho el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Joseph, ten cuidado con esas cosas! – Malik y Ryo voltearon la mirada a donde provenía tanto ruido. Un sujeto alto rapado con un tatuaje en su frente y aretes dorados se asomaba de entre los estantes seguido por un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, vestía ropa muy sencilla, llevaba en sus brazos muchos papiros.

Malik colocaba rápidamente el frasco verde de donde lo había tomado. - Hola Shada –

- Joven Ishtar, es una sorpresa verlo por aquí. La lectura y las artes no son de su agrado

- Shada no vengo a que me des sermones vengo por otra razón, además no necesito leer esa montaña de papiros puesto que soy un guerrero. Como lo fue mi padre– Malik tomaba una regla que se encontraba en los estantes y comenzó a moverla ágilmente por el aire, simulando un golpe certero en la cabeza de Joseph, el chico al ver tan de cerca la regla soltó todos los papiros para cubrirse del golpe, pero Malik se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la frente del rubio. Ryo observaba esto muy sorprendido mientras Shada solo suspiraba con resignación.

- Hola Jo ¿sigues quemándote las pestañas?.- Malik colocaba la regla a un lado, Joseph quería ahorcar al bromista.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho Malik! – Joseph recogía los papiros y se separo de Malik para colocarlos en los estantes.

- Malik un buen guerrero no solamente debe de entrenar su cuerpo también su mente y su espíritu para dar lo mejor de sí en la batalla, es por ello que tu padre fue el mejor. - Malik miraba al suelo ante el recuerdo de su padre, sabía que Shada estaba en lo correcto, pero a él no le interesaba, solo quería divertirse y disfrutar de los dulces placeres de la vida.

Shada se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían llegado al joven, dejo a Malik con sus pensamientos y concentro su vista a su joven acompañante que los miraba con suma atención.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Shada se acerco al diván para sentarse mientras sonreía al pequeño, las mejillas de Ryo se tornaban un poco rosas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – Ryo movía la boca pero sin producir ningún sonido, Shada lo veía sorprendido.

- Se llama Ryo, es fascinante ¿no? – Malik camino hacia el diván mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Eres mudo? – Ryo negaba con la cabeza

- Pafarefecefe quefe afa Afatefem sefe lefe pafasofo lafa mafanofo – Malik se sentaba a un lado de Shada.

- Oh ya, déjame ver. – Shadi extendió su mano y la colocó en la barbilla de Ryo para mover la cabeza y distinguir claramente las heridas en el cuello.

- Jo, tráeme un abate lenguas – Enseguida Jo se colocó a un lado de Shadi y le entrego la pieza de madera, al voltear la mirada a Ryo los ojos del rubio se tornaron como platos.

- Ay pero que ternura –Ryo se sentía muy raro con tantos ojos mirándolo.

- Abre la boca por favor – Shada observaba con detenimiento.

- Tienes la garganta inflamada. – ShadA saco el abate lenguas y se lo entrego a Joseph, después tomo las muñecas de Ryo y las comenzó a palpar, Ryo las movía por el dolor.

- Disculpa. Chicos voltéense no quiero que Ryo se sienta incomodo-

- Oye ya lo vi, no tiene nada de malo el volverlo a ver.

- Malik guarda silencio y haz lo que te pido.

- Ashhh - Malik y Joseph daban media vuelta, viendo los estantes.

- Ryo tendré que moverte para ver tus heridas, no te preocupes no te haré daño – Ryo permitió que Shada le quitara la colcha que le cubría, volteaba su cuerpo boca abajo lo más lento que podía y Shada comenzó a ver sus heridas.

- Esto va a doler un poco, trata de no tensar tu cuerpo – Shada separó un poco los glúteos de Ryo con sus manos, el chico mordía y apretaba la colcha que tenía debajo. El semen comenzó a salir poco a poco del cuerpo de Ryo y débiles hilos de sangre corrían por sus muslos, confundiéndose con los de la sangre seca que manchaba la piel del pequeño.

- Atem- Shadi dejo de separar los glúteos de Ryo y de nuevo le cubrió la cintura con la colcha

- Jo tráeme el aceite de Quemi y un vaso.

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

- Pronto lo sabrás Malik – Joseph se acercaba con las cosas que le pedía

- Jo, quiero que prestes mucha atención, puesto que este procedimiento es muy difícil de hacer, lo has leído en teoría pero esta será la primera vez que lo observes en la práctica, tienes que concéntrate y centrar toda tu energía en las manos, Ryo voltéate, bebe esto, trata de no pensar en nada solo quiero que te dejes llevar por la energía – Ryo asintió con la cabeza y centro su mirada en Shada.

Shada cerró los ojos, junto las palmas de sus manos e inició una plegaria.

- _Thet (sangre de isis), Mut (protección de Isis),.Ab (corazón), Ankh (mas allá de la muerte)_ – Toda la estancia comenzó a llenarse de penumbra, Malik observaba esto muy sorprendido, Joseph no se perdía ni un solo movimiento, las manos de Shada comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada - _Dolorosa Amanti tierra de ensueño y oscuridad, morada de los que nunca vuelven a despertar, sabes quien soy,anhelo el agua que fluía en mí, deseo la brisa de la orilla del río, alivia de la miseria el corazón de este joven._- Shada se acerco a Ryo y colocó sus manos en el pecho desnudo, Ryo sentía mucha luz emanando de aquellas manos y pronto todo su cuerpo se lleno de un extraño calor y aun al cerrar sus ojos lograba percibir esa luz inundando su cuerpo

– _Ya que el nombre del dios que gobierna aquí es muerte absoluta. _– La luz en las manos de Shada fue tan intensa que cegó a Malik y a Joseph por unos instantes. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos Ryo se dio cuenta que todo regresaba a la normalidad.

- Wow ¿Qué fue eso?- Malik se frotaba los ojos.

- Se llama el rezo de Amanti, lo había leído en antiguos escritos, pero yo creí que era solo un poema un simple mito, Shada es realmente sorprendente.- Respondía Jo.

- Espero que lo hayas observado bien Joseph, tu examen final consistirá en ello.

- ¿QUÉ !– Joseph abría su boca lo más que podía mientras unas gotitas de sudor salían de su frente, a Malik le daba mucha lástima -"Pobre tipo con esa cabeza de piedra que tiene".

- ¿Cómo te sientes Ryo? – El pequeño comenzó a observar su cuerpo, no tenía ni una sola marca o cicatriz, se podía mover libremente, parecía como si el faraón nunca lo hubiera tocado.

- Es increíble, muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecérselo.

- No es nada, es mi deber y me gusta ayudar. Aunque pensándolo bien. ¿no te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?

Malik y Joseph se veían de reojo con mucha seriedad.

"Ese Shada, yo tuve que rogarle para que me dejara ser su aprendiz" una venita salía de la frente de Joseph.

- A no, eso si que no. No permitiré que Shada te aburra con su perorata.- Malik camino hacia Ryo haciendo a un lado al sacerdote. - Será mejor que nos retiremos Ryo, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- Déjalo contestar Malik.

- Yo…- Pero Ryo era interrumpido por Malik.

- No tiene nada que pensar – Malik colocó su rostro muy cerca al de Shada hablando lo más bajo que podía para que Ryo no lo escuchara – ¿Qué no lo ves?, su vida le pertenece al faraón, no puede tomar decisiones sobre su propio futuro. – Shada miro a Ryo con lástima, por mucho que no lo quisiera aceptar, Malik tenía razón.

- Despídete Ryo hora de irnos. – Malik caminaba con mucha rapidez haciendo que Ryo trotara para tomarle el paso.

- Gracias Shada, gracias Joseph.

- Adiós Ryo – Joseph sacudía su mano para despedirse de Ryo.

- Que los dioses te protejan pequeño. – Shada quedaba en silencio sumamente pensativo. -"El problema con mi magia es que solo puedo curar las heridas del cuerpo no las del alma."

En los pasillos

-Ten cuidado de Shada es un obsesivo con eso de los estudios.- Malik caminaba como energúmeno por los pasillos llevándose a Ryo para dirigirse al comedor principal.

- Malik.

- Afortunadamente he resistido a sus insistentes intentos por hacerme su aprendiz.

- ¡Malik!

- Que tonto es Jo, todo lo que hace por su hermanita.

- ¡MALIK!

- ¿QUÉ!¡Ahora si puedes gritar ¿verdad!- Malik se detenía bruscamente, soltando la muñeca de Ryo.

- Malik, sé que tan solo seguías las ordenes del faraón.- Malik miraba con detenimiento a Ryo el cual poseía esa característica mirada melancólica.

–Pero aun así quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme.- Ryo sonreía con timidez.

- Ah sí, esto…No tienes nada que agradecerme.- las mejillas de Malik se tornaban rosas, mientras una de sus manos sacudía su cabello. Una risita apenas audible salía de la boca de Ryo. Malik no dejaba de pensar que detrás de esa tierna risita se escondía un profundo sufrimiento.

- ¡RYO! – En esos momentos una joven de cabello castaño corría por los pasillos en dirección a ellos.

- Serenity eres tú – Serenity abrazaba a Ryo con mucho entusiasmo, llenándolo de besos en la frente y las mejillas. – Que bueno que te encuentras bien estaba muy preocupada por ti

- Ryo estaba sonrojado.

- ¿Los interrumpo?- Hablaba Malik.

- Ah hola Malik – Ryo percibía que la relación entre Malik y Serenity no era del todo buena, y no era precisamente porque Malik o Serenity se odiaran al contrario se estimaban "muy en el fondo", pero Malik en múltiples ocasiones le había reprochado a Serenity el ser una tonta, por el hecho de estar enamorada de un desgraciado como Seth, a lo que Serenity le contestaba con unas buenas bofetadas no solo por insultarla a ella sino a su amado sacerdote.

- ¿Pero que te trae por aquí?. ¿Acaso tu estúpido, digo amadísimo Seth sigue ocupado con tantas mujeres, perdón asuntos reales, que inclusive te da tiempo libre para pasear por el palacio? - Ryo percibía tan mal karma emanando de Serenity que inclusive pensaba seriamente en salir corriendo de aquel lugar para no ver como la joven hacia añicos a Malik.

Sin embargo Serenity se contuvo por la presencia de Ryo y respiró profundamente.

- No tontito – Serenity hablaba con dulzura para no espantar a Ryo, Malik quedaba atónito ante la tranquilidad de la joven.

- Estoy aquí porque el faraón Atem me pidió de favor que te dijera, que té está esperando desde ya hace unas horas y desea hablar contigo, no te quiero espantar pero parece algo molesto, a si que yo en tu lugar empezaría a correr para no hacer esperar más al faraón- Malik abría un poco los ojos ante la mirada malévola de Serenity, era la primera vez que se la veía y no le gustaba nada.

- No te preocupes por Ryo yo me encargaré de él. - Serenity de nuevo sonreía tiernamente a Malik. "A esta mujer le está afectando seguir con ese sacerdote"- Pensaba Malik.

- Seh bueno. Entonces me voy. Adiós Ryo, trata de no juntarte mucho con gente. – Ryo veía como Serenity apretaba los dientes.

- Adiós Malik. – Ryo y Serenity quedaban solos. - Serenity te vas a quebrar los dientes-. Ryo jalaba el ropaje de la joven, sin conseguir su atención, tan solo se escuchaba como Serenity hablaba muy rápido en voz baja.

Más tarde...

Ryo lucia de nuevo en todo su esplendor, Serenity se había encargado de arreglarlo, Ryo vestía un hermoso y suave traje de lino negro, a la joven le había gustado ese contraste con su cabello, ahora llevaba en ambos brazos pulseras con la forma de serpiente en piedras negras y en uno de sus tobillos Serenity había amarrado un listón de seda. Pero a pesar de lucir encantador, los ojos de Ryo aun reflejaban tristeza y preocupación.

Ryo se encontraba ahora en un bello comedor, en la mesa había numerosos manjares: gansos, pasteles alargados, pan con miel, fruta, dulces, etc. Todo servido para un rey. El faraón había pedido que prepararan lo mejor.

- Mira Ryo toda la comida que han preparado solo para ti.- Ryo no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy culpable, imaginaba a su padre viviendo en la escasez mientras él estaba con toda esa comida. El aroma de aquel banquete era indescriptible, su estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

- Vamos Ryo los alimentos no se comen con observarlos. – Serenity servía en un plato mucha fruta y pan para ambos.

- ¿Serenity? -

- Si Ryo – La joven le veía mientras comía uvas.

- ¿El faraón acostumbra ordenar comida para sus esclavos?

- No Ryo. Tú eres al primero que se le prepara todo esto, en realidad ningún esclavo tiene permitido sentarse en esta mesa, me imagino que le agradaste mucho – Ryo se encogía un poco de hombros, eso de agradarle al faraón era algo beneficioso o contraproducente.

- Ryo no te preocupes por lo que vendrá, vive el presente, disfrutemos de nuestra compañía, el futuro es impredecible.- Ryo dio un largo suspiro y decidió hacerle caso a su compañera, tomo un pedazo de pan y comenzó a morderlo, le sabia a gloria no solo porque no había comido en más de un día sino porque en realidad sabía muy bien. Entonces vio una deliciosa copa repleta de brillantes semillas rojas de granada, se sentía mal pero tenía tanta hambre. La tomo y vació su contenido en unos instantes.

- Esta bueno ¿no?

- Si, aunque lo disfrutaría más si Malik nos acompañara, no me gustaría que el faraón se molestara con él.

- No te preocupes, el faraón aprecia mucho a la familia Isthar, sería incapaz de hacerle daño a ese pesado.

- ¿Tú como lo sabes?- Ryo tomaba de la fruta de Serenity.

- Por muchas razones, yo conocí al padre de Malik, muy poco tiempo claro, era una niña cuando llegue con mi hermano al palacio, por lo que pude ver, ese señor era el mejor amigo del antiguo faraón, un hombre muy instruido y fuerte, el mejor en las batallas y siempre derrotaba a sus enemigos, salvo en numerosas ocasiones la vida del faraón cuando peleaban. Atem lo quiso como a un tío y bueno Malik e Isis fueron como hermanos para él.

- ¿Que lé pasó?

- Pues lo que le pasa a todos los valientes guerreros, murió en una batalla hace unos 6 años. El faraón, Atem y los hermanos Isthar estaban destrozados, yo vi el homenaje funerario, Malik apenas cumplia su décimo aniversario. Le deseo un hermoso descanso en la otra vida.

- Vaya, que triste no me quiero imaginar lo que sufrió Malik al perder a su padre. – Ryo veía detenidamente el agua en una copa de cristal.

- Lo estaba olvidando.- Serenity tomo de su cinto un pequeño morral de terciopelo azul.

- El faraón te envía esto – Ryo abría las manos mientras del morral salía una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco pulido, en ella se encontraba finamente grabado el ojo osiriano (símbolo sagrado de la luna).

- ¿Qué es esto? – Ryo veía como aquella joya que brillaba similar a la plata pero con mayor pureza.

- El faraón dice que es para tu protección, todos podrán identificarte.

- Y así no podré escapar del palacio. Para estar siempre a su disposición.- La belleza de aquella joya había perdido su significado en Ryo

- No Ryo, yo pienso que más bien es para que nadie se atreva a tocarte.

- ¡Demasiado tarde, él ya lo hizo!- Ryo colocaba con enojo la gargantilla en la mesa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Por qué lo hizo por qué?"- Pensaba Ryo.

- Ryo perdóname pero también me dio un mensaje para ti. – Ryo cerraba los ojos como si esperara una sentencia por parte de Serenity.

- Quiere que todos los días te presentes en su cuarto antes de que el sol se oculte en el horizonte, es decir que estés con él justo en el ocaso. -

Las lagrimas de Ryo caían por sus mejillas mientras sus manos apretaban el mantel -"No otra vez, no". Ryo comenzaba a hiperventilar.

- Tranquilízate Ryo - Serenity tomo una servilleta para secar las mejillas.

- Como quieres que me tranquilice, si cuando estoy con él me siento en el mismísimo infierno – La voz de Ryo se entrecortaba. Serenity no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo como una madre abraza a su hijo.

- Veras que esto pasará, el faraón te dejara ir muy pronto y podrás ver a tu padre.

- Eso espero, deseo con todo mi corazón que se aburra de mí y me deje ir. – Mas lagrimas de Ryo caían en la ropa de la joven. Ryo se desahogo en el hombro de Serenity por un largo rato, hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

- ¿Estas mejor?

- Si gracias, disculpa por haber manchado tu ropa.

- No tiene importancia, prefiero que manches la mía a que manches la tuya.

- Creo que me tengo que poner esa cosa. ¿Cierto?

Serenity tomo la gargantilla. - Levántate el cabello. – el joven obedeció y Serenity acomodo la joya.

Ryo sentía como el frío metal se apoderaba de su alma y al escuchar cómo se abrochaba, cerró los ojos para recuperar la calma, tendría que ser fuerte puesto que en unas cuantas horas vería de nuevo al faraón.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Bakura

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene material explícito no apto para menores.

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Ryo caminaba solitario por los pasillos del palacio, el sol iluminaba y hacia resplandecer las paredes a lo largo de su camino, el suave calor inundaba el lugar.

A Ryo nada le importaba, caminaba rozando con sus dedos las diferentes pinturas, trataba de no pensar en nada pero el dolor lo consumía por dentro, tanta tristeza, tanta soledad, tanta furia contra sí mismo por no poderse defender y luchar por su libertad.

¿Pero qué podía hacer un chico como él en contra de un poderoso faraón? Nada, absolutamente nada, tan solo obedecer y esperar el día en que lo dejará regresar con su padre o una muerte misericordiosa. Sin embargo su corazón lo presentía, para eso tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.

Ryo se dio cuenta que había desviado el camino, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, sus pensamientos lo habían distraído, ahora se encontraba en una enorme sala en la cual no llegaba la luz natural del sol, esta habitación estaba repleta de antorchas y en una de las paredes, la más iluminada de todas se encontraba la pintura de un enorme halcón, era maravillosa, cada pluma había sido plasmada con sumo cuidado y como fondo de aquella figura caían dibujados los rayos del sol, la cabeza del halcón apuntaba al cielo y en su mirada se percibía una fuerza sin igual.

El chico veía aquella imagen con admiración, recordaba cuando corría por las dunas y simulaba volar como los halcones los cuales agitaban sus alas sobre el inmenso desierto, pero Ryo siempre caía cansado porque le era imposible igualar su velocidad.

- Como me gustaría ser un halcón. Poder volar, poder en cualquier lugar, no tener límites, sin restricciones. Feliz lejos del palacio, lejos del faraón.- Ryo toco con una de sus manos la gargantilla y al sentir de nuevo el metal comenzó a sollozar, dejándose caer de rodillas sin dejar de mirar los ojos del halcón.

- ¡Horus te lo suplico libérame!¡libérame!- El chico dejo recargar su cuerpo en la pared y colocó sus manos en el rostro para llorar y desahogar todas sus penas. El eco de su llanto se esparcía por toda la habitación.

- Calma niño, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

- ¿? – Por un momento Ryo creyó que el halcón de la pintura le había escuchado y respondía a sus plegarias. Hasta que sintió que una mano le acariciaba la cabeza. Decidió apartar sus manos y mirar a su acompañante.

- Nunca imagine que un corazón tan pequeño pudiera llorar con tanto sufrimiento. - Ryo no lo podía creer. Enfrente se encontraba un sujeto muy similar a él. Cabello blanco, ojos castaños pero de mirada madura y seria, tez bronceada, pese a que le hablaba cortésmente, en su rostro había algo de dureza.

SÍ, en cierta forma se parecían pero Ryo tenía esa extraño aire delicado, en cambio aquel hombre lucia mucho más masculino y fuerte.

- ¿Quién eres?- Ryo estaba tan sorprendido que inclusive había dejado de llorar.

- Me miras como si estuvieses viendo a un condenado espíritu – Por dentro el hombre estaba igual de sorprendido al ver el rostro de Ryo.

- Me estoy volviendo loco. – Ryo de nuevo colocaba sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

- Mi nombre es Bakura.

- No puede ser mis alucinaciones tienen nombre.

- Tonto que no sientes acaso que te puedo tocar.- Bakura sacudía con vigor los cabellos de Ryo despeinándolo.

- ¡Detente!

- Lo ves no soy una alucinación. – El chico acomodaba su cabello con enfado.

- Por lo menos ya no estás llorando, te ves más mejor enojado que triste. – Bakura lo miraba fijamente y Ryo respondía con sonrojo.

- Me tengo que ir – El chico se levantó.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Bakura se colocaba también en pie, las piernas del pequeño temblaron al ver que aquel sujeto era más alto que él.

- Sí, tengo que apresurarme el sol esta apunto de ocultarse.

- No me digas, tienes que subir al cielo e iluminar la noche con las demás estrellas – Ryo de verdad se quería ir aquel sujeto lo ponía muy nervioso.

- Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme a platicar, no debo de retrasarme.–Trataba de caminar pero Bakura le evitaba el paso moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- ¿Es tan importante para ti esa cita que prefieres hacer a un lado mi compañía?

- Claro que no.– Aquel sujeto tenía razón, ¿por qué tanta prisa? en realidad Ryo no quería ir con el faraón - Es decir, no quiero dejarte.- Bakura levantaba ambas cejas con sorpresa - Bueno tampoco es que me quiera quedar contigo, pero, ahsssss... muévete y déjame tranquilo.

– JAJAJA eres un tonto, pero también no puedo negar que eres la cosa más preciosa que he visto en mi vida – Bakura tomaba a Ryo por los hombros para tranquilizarlo pero esto hacia totalmente lo opuesto.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Preguntaba Ryo con asombro.

- Te dejaré ir si me prometes una cosa.

- Yo no tengo porque prometerte nada.

- Entonces yo no tengo porqué dejarte ir. – Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, a Ryo por poco le sangraba la nariz al sentir como toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza. A Bakura le encantaba ver aquel hermoso rostro apenado y sonreía a Ryo con mucho cinismo.

- Esta bien, ¿qué deseas?

- Verte mañana aquí, a la misma hora.

- Déjame pensarlo… No.

- Entonces no te dejo ir y nos quedamos aquí toda la noche hasta que aceptes.- Ryo se estaba desesperando, no tenÍa tiempo para seguir con él, por mucho que le agradara la idea.

- De acuerdo tu ganas, lo prometo. Que el halcón sea testigo de mi perdición.

- Bello ¿Verdad? Me quedo muy bien. Todo el mundo me lo dice, lo sé soy un genio.

- Bueno lo del halcón es cierto. Lo de genio pues...-

- Muy bien bocón, ahora tendrás que darme otra cosa para dejarte ir – Bakura apretaba un poco más los hombros, mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de Ryo.

- Bakura si no me dejas ir.- Por una extraña razón a Ryo le daban unas fuertes ganas de lanzar patadas, sin importarle que tan grande fuera su oponente.

- ¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?

- Ah eso...

- Que nombre tan feo.

- ¡NO SOPENCO!

- Mucho gusto SOPENCO.- A Ryo estaba desesperándose - "Cuenta hasta diez Ryo, cuanta hasta diez."

- Mi nombre es Ryo.

- OH, que bonito nombre "RYO".

- ¿Me puedo ir?

- Claro tengo palabra, espero que tu también.- Bakura soltó a Ryo y le dio una cálida sonrisa, Ryo a pesar de no encontrarse sujeto no se podía mover. – Te puedes ir – Reaccionó ante la voz de Bakura y entonces puso en marcha sus pies dando un ligero tropezón al empezar la caminata. El chico respiraba hondamente para poner sus ideas en orden y poder caminar con naturalidad.

- Hasta mañana Ryo.

- Hasta mañana Bakura. – Finalmente respondía con una sonrisa. Bakura veía como aquel chico se alejaba de la habitación.

- "Ryo". Lo siento halcón, pero me temo que he encontrado un digno rival a tu bello arte...

El joven corría, los últimos rayos del sol perdían su dorado color, los pasillos resplandecían en tonos anaranjados aumentando la prisa del pequeño, no quería estar con el faraón pero tampoco quería saber qué clase de castigo le impondría si llegaba tarde.

– Todo por culpa de ese tonto, no sé como acepte semejante promesa - Ryo no se daba cuenta pero al recordar lo acontecido sus piernas comenzaron a correr más despacio y sus labios sonreían. – "Bakura", que sujeto tan extraño.

Repentinamente Ryo salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, alguien lo sujetaba fuertemente, su espalda era colocada contra la pared, entonces la poca felicidad que sentía se esfumo.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, pasas frente a mi habitación sin siquiera saludarme? – Ryo sentía el cálido aliento de Seth en su rostro, el sacerdote apretaba su cuerpo contra el del pequeño.

- ¿Podría soltarme? - Sus pies se movían en el aire buscando algún apoyo.

- Claro – Seth bajaba lentamente a Ryo estrechándolo contra él, Ryo al sentir el piso se separo de inmediato del sacerdote sin perderlo de vista. – Luces bien para esta noche. –

"Noche" Ryo se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, decidió que no era momento de perder el tiempo con el sacerdote y sin decir más le dio la espalda y siguió corriendo por el pasillo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Ryo llego a las puertas de la habitación, detuvo sus pasos para tranquilizar su respiración, medito por unos instantes, abrió una de las puertas y entró.

Las antorchas estaban todas encendidas y su brillo se perdía un poco con los últimos rayos del sol que se escondía en la lejanía. El horizonte se tornaba rosáceo y algunas estrellas comenzaban a distinguirse. Atem veía toda esta imagen por la ventana sentado en el borde de la cama mientras sus dedos se movían impacientes en una nueva colcha bordada en oro y plata. El incienso lo hacía suspirar para percibir más el dulce aroma.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y al voltear la mirada, su rostro quedo inexpresivo al sentir como su corazón latía más fuerte. Ahí estaba ese chico de cabellos blancos que reflejaban en plateado la luz de las velas, exquisitamente vestido, su piel resaltaba del negro lino, aquella mirada que trataba de no ver la suya, ese dulce chico que había sido suyo la noche anterior regresaba a él una vez más. El deseo nuevamente se apoderaba del faraón.

Ryo se quedo muy cerca de la puerta sin decir una sola palabra mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de respeto al faraón. Odiaba hacer eso, pero tenía que mostrar respeto al hijo predilecto de los dioses sin importar que ofensa le hubiera hecho este.

- Acércate esclavo – Ryo caminaba hasta colocarse en el centro de la alfombra púrpura, sin levantar la cabeza, no quería que el faraón se diera cuenta del repudio en su mirada.

- Espero que la próxima vez no tardes tanto, no me gusta tener que esperar y menos a un simple esclavo- Ryo asentía con la cabeza.

- Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo – Ryo levanto el rostro. Atem recargaba con fuerza sus manos en la colcha, quería abalanzarse contra el chico, aquella mirada lo instaba, pero quería divertirse un poco más.

-Ayer fuiste una gran obsequio y ahora yo soy el de la sorpresa - Ryo lo veía con ingenuidad y de nuevo el temor lo invadía.

- Esta noche será sumamente especial. Pronto sabrás porque. – La mirada de Atem se dirigía por encima del hombro de Ryo. – Muy pronto.

Alguien abrazaba a Ryo por el pecho y delicadamente lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

- "No"- El joven caía en un inmenso abismo.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Ryo de nuevo se apartaba del sacerdote rechazando sus brazos y tratando de no demostrar el intenso horror que le causaba su presencia. Atem observaba con diversión la reacción.

- ¿No te gusta mi sorpresa?- Preguntaba el faraón.

- Míralo Atem es un alzado como se atreve a rechazarme – Ryo caminaba hacia atrás tratando de mantener la distancia que el sacerdote acortaba, sin darse cuenta que el faraón se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Lo veo claramente, tendremos que enseñarle cual es el lugar que le corresponde- Atem se levantó de la cama para recibir a Ryo, sujetándolo por los costados. - Me da mucha pena decírtelo Seth pero este esclavo se atrevió a rechazarme de la misma manera el día de ayer

La respiración de Ryo se agitó al sentir como el faraón lo colocaba de espaldas junto a él.

- Y dime ¿qué hiciste? – Seth se acercaba con paso ligero a Ryo el cual no pudo ocultar más su temor en la mirada.

- Darle un buen merecido por supuesto.

- Con gusto yo te ayudaré a corregir a este malcriado.- Seth acariciaba la mejilla de Ryo cuyos labios de nuevo temblaban, no lo podía creer, no solo tendría que tolerar el salvajismo del faraón sino también la perversión del sacerdote.

- Míralo, ¿No es algo encantador ver moverse esos labios?- Preguntaba Seth.

- Tengo una idea cuídalo mientras vuelvo- Atem empujaba a Ryo contra Seth para dirigirse a otra parte de la habitación.

- JAJA Te dije que no te dejaría tranquilo hasta hacerte pagar por tu insolencia, no sabes cómo me divertiré contigo esta noche.- Seth de nuevo lo levantaba para tenerlo cara a cara estrechando contra su cuerpo.

- ¡No!. – Ryo empujaba con sus brazos, mientras movía arduamente sus piernas golpeando al sacerdote, pero esto de nada le serbia.

- Tranquiliza al esclavo no quiero que se canse antes de tiempo- Atem se acercaba con un par de frascos de vidrio los cuales contenían vino blanco.

- Dame una botella – Seth soltaba a Ryo el cual cayó por completo sobre la alfombra. El sacerdote abrió la botella y saco de sus ropas un pequeño saco.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Atem.

Atem colocó un pie sobre el vientre de Ryo para que no se pudiera levantar. - Solo observa, te divertirás mucho, sujétalo – Seth se hinco y sostuvo con fuerza la barbilla de Ryo.

– Se buen chico y abre la boca – Ryo no obedecía y solo miraba con desprecio al faraón y al sacerdote– ¡Abre la boca! – Atem se desesperó y tiró fuertemente del cabello, provocando que Ryo gritara de dolor. Entonces Seth le dio algunos polvos y vertió un poco de vino dentro, para luego cerrarla con la mano cubriendo también la nariz.

Ryo al sentir la falta de aire repentino no pudo más que pasar saliva, aquel sabor era muy amargo, Seth quitaba la mano.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el faraón.

- Tendremos que esperar un poco.- Respondía Seth.

- Odio esperar- Atem tomó otra de las botellas – ¿No te gustaría probar un aperitivo antes de llegar al plato fuerte?

- Por supuesto. – El faraón se levanto y con aire despótico apunto con su dedo a Ryo.

- Quítale esa estorbosa ropa. – Ryo trato de arrastrarse por el suelo pero Seth lo sujeto y destrozo la tela, le quitó la gargantilla y las pulseras. El listón negro en su tobillo era lo único que conservaba. Ryo trataba de cubrirse con sus manos de la mirada del sacerdote y del faraón, mientras sollozaba. Atem se paro junto él y comenzó a verter el vino sobre la piel desnuda – Tengo que tener cuidado de no tocar el cabello no quiero que se le estropee.

Seth miraba anonadado como toda la firme piel de Ryo comenzaba a brillar por el vino, Atem volteo la botella hasta dejar caer la última gota.

- Es hora del aperitivo - Y con esto Atem arrojó lejos la botella haciendo que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos. Ryo saltaba no solo por el estrepitoso ruido sino también porque el faraón sentado a un lado de él lamía sus hombros. Seth no se pudo contener más y se apresuro a sentarse a un lado del pequeño, Ryo intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban algo adormecidas. Mientras Atem seguía lamiendo por la espalda Seth se enfocó en el cuello y el pecho, Ryo trataba de alejarlos con las manos pero había perdido fuerza en ellas, ambos se colocaban cada vez más cerca, acariciarlo por todos lados, de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas por la impotencia de defenderse.

Atem dejo de lamer y enfoco su mirada al rostro del chico. Tomo la ultima botella de vino y dio un ligero sorbo para después besar dulcemente la boca de Ryo, el cual ya no ponía ninguna resistencia. Seth se había fascinado con el sabor y al ver como Atem besaba a Ryo decidió copiar la acción. Acto que de inmediato impidió el faraón al colocar su mano frente al rostro de Seth.

- Lo siento Seth pero sus labios son lo único que no compartiré contigo. Puedes ocuparte de otra parte. – Atem de nuevo tomaba otro sorbo de vino y volvía a besar, lamiendo delicadamente los labios al terminar para no dejar caer ni una sola gota. Ryo sentía como el líquido corría por su garganta, el sabor se apoderaba de él produciéndole un profundo sopor, trataba de mover sus manos pero estas caían lánguidas al más mínimo movimiento. Su piel era más perceptiva a cada caricia y beso del faraón o del sacerdote. Cuando Seth comenzó a rozar su entrepierna el chico soltó un suave gemido. Aquella queja llamo mucho la atención de ambos.

- Te propongo un nuevo juego sacerdote – Seth lo miraba atentamente.

- El que lo haga gemir más se lo lleva todo.

- ¿Todo?

- T-O-D-O, podrás quedártelo y hacer con él lo que quieras de lo contrario yo lo conservaré y jamás lo volverás a tocar aunque me lo pidas.

- Bien, me parece justo.

- No, se...a...tre...van...- Ryo aun estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y la idea de aquello no le agradaba, pero su voz se hacía débil y lenta.

- No te preocupes esto te va a agradar mucho- Hablaba Atem.

- Prepárate faraón vas a perder.- Seth decía esto mientras se quitaba toda la ropa

- Yo nunca pierdo – Atem hacia lo mismo.

Seth cargo a Ryo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama, se sentó en la cabecera y acomodo las almohadas para poderse recostarse en ellas. Colocó a Ryo de manera que su nuca se recargara en su pecho y los brazos cayeran a los costados. El sacerdote comenzó a acariciar el abdomen y la pelvis de Ryo.

- ¿No es verdad que te quieres quedar conmigo?

- Muere...te...cha...cal. – Tan solo se escuchaba como Atem soltaba fuertes carcajadas a los pies de la cama recargándose en uno de los postes.

- Escúchalo Seth, ahora eres un chacal. JAJAJAJA.

- El buen trato no funciona contigo.- Seth se dejo de caricias y con una de sus manos sujeto un poco fuerte el falo de Ryo.

- ¡AAAAAWWWWWWW!

- Justo lo que me suponía – Seth movía su mano, con facilidad debido a que estaba húmedo por el vino. La fricción era sumamente dolorosa pero a la vez placentera. Ryo recargaba su cabeza en Seth y cerraba los ojos ante la sensación.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Awwwww - Por las mejillas de Ryo corrían lágrimas de culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué le diste?- Atem veía como Ryo se arqueaba ante los movimientos de Seth.

- Un afrodisiaco, al combinarse con el vino hizo que le produjera sopor, por más que se resista nos demostrara lo que siente, solo espero que el vino que le diste a beber de más no intensifique el efecto.

- No me digas. – Atem subió a la cama y se acerco como un león asechando a su presa, viendo con más ansias el rostro sonrojado de Ryo.

- No.¡awwww...deee...jaaaa...meeeehhhh! – Seth apretaba más y movía más rápido su mano. Ryo estaba mareado y acalorado. Ante sus ojos los leones de las paredes se movían y el espacio de la habitación crecía. Súbitamente sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y se perdió entre sus ideas.

"Arena, ¿estoy en el desierto?. No es posible". Ryo se encontraba sentado en la cálida arena la cual cubría parte de su cuerpo. "¿Que hago aquí, estaba en el palacio y….¿?". Ryo observaba el cielo el cual estaba cubierto de estrellas en un fondo entre azul y rosado. Trato de incorporarse pero la arena se acumulaba más en sus piernas hasta el punto de no dejarlo mover, intento quitarla con las manos pero esto fue imposible porque la arena se movía más rápido que él. – ¡Ah! -

Atem se dio cuenta que Ryo no se encontraba bien, tenÍa los ojos cerrados y sus gemidos se habían convertido en gritos de desesperación.

- ¿Seth?

- Cálmate faraón solo son los efectos del afrodisiaco, el vino debió de haberle afectado.- Atem se acercó mas a Ryo separo sus piernas y se sentó entre ellas. – Ryo ¿me escuchas?

Ryo de nuevo miro al cielo y observo que una estrella adquiría mayor tamaño haciéndose cada vez más brillante. – ¿Es el sol?

- Esta alucinando – Seth había dejado de masturbar a Ryo, sin dejar de sujetarlo.

- ¿Ryo? – Atem acariciaba las mejillas rosadas del pequeño – Dime ¿quién soy?

- El...sol... – Ryo hablaba con dificultad, como si fuera un suspiro cada palabra que pronunciaba. El faraón sentía como su corazón volvía a latir con rapidez – Y dime ¿quién ayuda al sol? -

- La...Luna...- Seth veía como el rostro de Ryo recobraba tranquilidad. – Tú eres la luna, pequeño.

- ¿Lo soy?

- Si y harás todo lo que yo te pida, porque ¿me quieres ayudar cierto?

Ryo veía como aquella estrella brillaba en todo su esplendor y sus cálidos rayos opacaban a todas las demás estrellas. – Haré lo que tú quieras pero quítame la arena.

- Está alucinando- Reía el sacerdote.

- Escúchame Ryo quiero que te relajes y respires lentamente, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, te prometo que estaré a tu lado-. A pesar de que el chico tenía los ojos semiabiertos, solo veía lo que pasaba en su imaginación. Atem saco un frasco de entre las almohadas que había guardado con anterioridad y del obtuvo una especie de crema que comenzó a untarse.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?- Preguntaba Seth.

- ¿Que no es obvio? no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

- Aun no termina mi turno.

- Seth al pobre chico casi lo matas de aburrimiento, es mi turno y lo siento mucho pero si no te mueves...

- No faraón el chico se queda donde está.

- Como gustes no me dejas otra alternativa... - Y con esto último Atem sujeto a Ryo por las caderas levantándolas, separó un poco los glúteos y envistió lentamente, mientras ambos cuerpos se recargaban pesadamente sobre Seth.

- ¡Awwwwwwwww!- Yami escuchaba con satisfacción como Ryo gemía en su oído.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué haces infeliz? – Sin querer el pobre miembro de Seth había quedado atrapado entre su cuerpo y el de Ryo siendo apretando con firmeza.

- Seth awwwww. Si vuelves a hablar...awww... te juro que me las vas a pagar – Para el sacerdote era sumamente doloroso estar en esa situación pero al escuchar los gemidos tanto de Atem como de Ryo tuvo que contenerse para disfrutar del momento, su mano no dejaba de apretar y comenzaba de nuevo a frotarlo ayudando a subir la satisfacción de Ryo.

El sol brillaba a más no poder y sus rayos calentaban la arena. Ryo sentía un fuerte ardor en su piel al contacto con la arena. - ¡Quema!

- ¿Te quemo? – Yami envestía con sutiles movimientos a Ryo

- ¡Siiiiii! Awwwww – Ryo inconscientemente se dejaba llevar por los movimientos del faraón. Seth por su parte estaba maravillado por como el cuerpo de Ryo friccionaba el suyo.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me duele... awwww – Yami aumentaba la velocidad

- ¿Mucho?- El faraón flexionaba las piernas de Ryo.

- Mmmmm- ligeras lágrimas de nuevo corrían por las mejillas del chico.

- Relájate y te dolerá menos.

- No fun...ciona...quema...aun...más ¡Aww! – Yami se recargaba más en el cuerpo de Ryo cada gemido lo estimulaba.

- ¿Más?

- ¡Maldito faraón no tan rápido!- Gemía Seth.

-Te advertí que te quitaras Seth ahora solo espera.- No podía hacer otra cosa más que ser testigo de cómo el faraón se quedaba con tan esplendoroso premio, mientras él era usado como un simple colchón.

En todo el tiempo que transcurrió, el faraón le hacií el amor con tanta devoción a un chico que jadeaba con sumo placer. Atem enlazó sus brazos al débil cuerpo de Ryo con la intensión de introducirse más. En segundos Ryo gemía con mayor intensidad, produciendo que el corazón del faraón latiera como nunca antes.

Ryo fue el primero en liberar todo, manchando no solo la mano del sacerdote sino también el abdomen del faraón. Después siguió Seth al sentir la humedad, su semen se esparcía por la espalda del niño y por último fue Atem cuyo cuerpo no pudo resistir otro minuto más.

De Ryo no se escuchaba más que su débil respiración, su cabeza reposaba tranquila. En cambio Atem y Seth se veían sorprendidos.

-Me gustaría hacerlo más seguido.

- Ni lo sueñes Seth el esclavo es solamente mío, se buen perdedor.

- Ni siquiera pudo conocer mis aptitudes. Además yo te di una buena mano, por lo tanto el juego no vale.

- Desaprovechaste la oportunidad, tu maldita poción te traicionó y funcionó a mi favor.

- Quítate de encima.- Reclamaba el sacerdote.

- Imposible siempre estaré por encima de ti.

- Juro que esto no se quedara así "amigo"

- Has lo que quieras, pero ya sabes que jamás volveré a compartir al chico contigo, así que quita tus asquerosas manos de él.- Seth se dio cuenta que aun no lo soltaba a Ryo, termino por obedecer al faraón.

- Con permiso – A Atem le encantaba estar adentro, así que tomo fuertemente al chico entre sus brazos y rodó con él por la cama para apartarlo del sacerdote. Atem quedaba sobre Ryo quitando con sus dedos los blancos cabellos que le cubrían la cara.

- Que forma tan extraña de contemplar a un esclavo- El premio tal vez seria del faraón pero el sacerdote no le dejaría disfrutar tan fácilmente de la victoria.

- No sé de que hablas.- Preguntó Atem.

- No te hagas el tonto, ni siquiera a mí me veías de esa manera.

- Seth te repito que no sé de qué demonios hablas y en cuanto a lo que paso contigo ni siquiera quiero recordarlo. Deja en paz al pasado.- La conversación se había vuelto incomoda para el faraón.

- ¿Qué edad tenias? Oh si ya lo recuerdo creo que la misma que tiene Ryo y yo tenía la tuya. Solías ser dulce e ingenuo.

- Si era muy estúpido. Pero tú sigues siendo el mismo desgraciado de siempre.

- Afortunadamente llegue para hacerte ver la realidad de las cosas...

- Aja y tu maldita realidad me perseguirá por toda la eternidad. - Atem se separaba de Ryo, no le gustaba mirarlo al recordar su oscuro pasado. - Seth me estas echando a perder tan dulce velada aburriéndome con tu incansable fastidio– Seth sonrió al faraón y lo abrazo sorpresivamente

- ¿No quieres reavivar los viejos tiempos?- Atem por unos instantes abrió más sus ojos, por su cabeza pasaron numerosas imágenes de cuando Seth lo abrazaba de la misma manera cuando era más joven, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía su piel, le era reconfortante el tenerlo tan cerca, ver sus profundos ojos azules, el aliento tocando sus mejillas, sus dedos acariciándolo, era tan doloroso.

Pero a la vez recordaba como su corazón se había corrompido por seguir sus consejos, había hecho tantas locuras por él. "Mis manos se cubrieron de sangre, hice todo por agradarte, por complacerte, pero para ti fui solo un juego, un simple reto". Entonces la calidez de aquella piel ya no le producía ningún efecto y los ojos de Atem se tornaron fríos.

- De verdad me gustaría Seth pero no quiero perder mi tiempo.- Los brazos del faraón rechazaban al sacerdote. Atem ahora lo veía como a un insecto.

- Has aprendido muy bien de tu maestro el arte del desprecio.- Habló Seth.

- El buen alumno supera al maestro. No lo olvides –Respondió el faraón con cinismo. Seth ya no podía controlar a Atem con sus besos y caricias como en aquellos días.

- Toma tu ropa y el premio de consolación que tienes escurriendo entre las manos, ve con tu insulsa dama de compañía y únete con ella, de verdad espero que lo disfrutes mucho porque a este cálido lecho no regresaras jamás. – Seth se levanto azorado de la cama, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Solo te recuerdo faraón que el brillo en los ojos suele cegar a la razón.

- Lárgate chacal.- Seth cerró las puertas tras de sí.

Atem suspiró por unos instantes "Tu oscuridad era la que no me dejaba ver", en el fondo el faraón sentía tristeza.

-"¿Brillo en los ojos? ¿Mis ojos?"- El faraón fijo la mirada en Ryo el cual dormía, la tranquilidad de nuevo se apodero de su mente, el dolor desapareció dando entrada a la felicidad.

Sostuvo al chico para levantar las sabanas y cubrir a ambos con ellas. Una vez más lo estrechó en sus brazos mientras el calor de la colcha, le producía adormecimiento. El faraón quedaba profundamente dormido.

Seth caminaba enfurecido por los oscuros pasillos a su habitación cubierto únicamente de la cintura. De su cinto tomaba una delgada daga.

- Estúpido Atem, estoy harto de tus humillaciones, juro por todos los demonios que nunca serás feliz, que los dioses sean testigos tu caída. – Y con esto Seth corto la palma de su mano dejando caer gotas de sangre por el piso.

- Él y su esclavo sufrirán o de lo contrario, que toda mi sangre se vierta en estos pisos y mi cuerpo quede vacío.- Seth dejaba plasmada su mano en la imagen de la cabeza de Hator.

CONTINUARA.


	9. Aknamkanon

Capítulo IX

Hace 5 años...

- Todo parece indicar que es el más apto.

- En verdad ese muchacho es sorprendente nunca lo hubiera imaginado a tan corta edad y míralo, pronto iniciara su trabajo como sacerdote de alto rango del templo.

- Bueno tenía que ser, desciende de la familia más poderosa de sacerdotes de Egipto.

- Lo sé su padre fue un hombre sumamente inteligente, lástima que haya muerto de esa forma tan extraña no crees.

- No te voy a mentir pero su personalidad no fue de mi agrado. Me causaba mala espina pero el faraón siempre confió en él y su trabajo era impecable.

- Sin lugar a dudas, aunque escuche que la madre de este muchacho. ¿Cuál es su nombre acabo de olvidarlo?

- Seth.

- Si Seth, bueno la gente siempre murmuraba que esta mujer era muy devota a las prácticas de los de piel color noche, aquellas que insultan a los dioses.

- No me digas. ¿Una hechicera?

- No quisiera llamarla de esa manera, nunca la conocí en persona pero decían que era una mujer sumamente hermosa de ojos azules como zafiros, y que con una mirada de ella caías a sus pies. Bueno como sea ella era una simple hija de pescadores y gracias a su belleza aunque algunos dicen que a sus pociones entro al gineceo del faraón a muy tierna edad.

- Vaya y porque terminó con el sacerdote en lugar del faraón si era en verdad tan bella.

- No lo sé, tal vez su mirada cautivo primero al sacerdote, de cualquier forma a partir de entonces la vida del sacerdote que una vez se encontró fuera de la mirada pública comenzó a transgredirse y se escucharon múltiples historias extrañas que pasaban en su casa.

- Lo recuerdo inclusive algunas involucraban a la familia real.

- Así es, pero un día la mujer dio a luz y las cosas se tranquilizaron por un tiempo, eso data de hace 18 años.

- "Seth", como ponerle el nombre de un demonio, el peor de todos a un niño.

- Las leyendas dicen que los nombres predicen muchas de las acciones en el futuro de un adulto.

- JAJAJA no lo creo conocí a un tal Thot y nunca realizó nada que le ameritara llamarle Dios. Yo creo que simplemente fue una locura de su madre.

- Afortunadamente el hijo heredó la cordura de su padre pronto lo conocerás.

Los hombres seguían con su plática, mientras que en el salón principal se concentraban múltiples personas, en su mayoría sacerdotes de diferentes rangos, ancianos y jóvenes, era un día muy especial, el hijo del faraón acababa de cumplir 13 años era tiempo de la iniciación sacerdotal y uno de ellos, el más prominente de todos se encargaría de la educación del futuro faraón, era todo un honor aquella tarea tan especial, puesto que la vida de este sacerdote no carecería de nada, sería un privilegiado.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y entraron un par de filas de jóvenes vestidos de rojo y dorado. Detrás de estas filas siguió un hombre con un tatuaje en la frente.

- Mira Isis es Shada. ¡Hola Shada!- Un niño de cabellos rubios salía de entre la multitud, saludando con mucho fervor, mientras su acompañante trataba de calmarlo bajando su mano y cubriendo su boca.

- Malik guarda silencio esto es algo serio. – Shada volteaba un poco la cabeza para divisar a los hermanos y saludarlos asintiendo con la cabeza. La gente veía con curiosidad a los nuevos candidatos a sacerdotes, los cuales se colocaban enfrente del trono en espera de la llegada del faraón Aknamkanon y su hijo Atem.

Llego el turno del faraón, toda la gente hacia su reverencia con las manos en las rodillas en señal de respeto, el porte del faraón no tenia comparación, era un hombre distinguido, caminado con toda propiedad, sujetaba en sus manos la fusta y el cetro, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho. Los ojos de todos sus súbditos brillaban al observar tan fantástico semblante, y brillaban aun más cuando la imagen del joven príncipe aparecía caminando unos pasos atrás de su padre, los invitados no sabían a quien dirigir más la mirada si al faraón o a su hermoso hijo.

- ¡Hey Atem! – De nuevo Malik saludaba con toda libertad a su amigo, Isis no podía controlar a su hermano. Atem trató de acercarse hacia donde estaba el par de chicos, pero otro de los sacerdotes llamado Aknadin que lo seguía por detrás se lo impidió, tocando su hombro para detenerlo en seco.

- Mi joven príncipe eso va en contra de la diplomacia, mire su padre lo espera en el trono, será mejor que lo acompañe. – Atem miraba a los hermanos en señal de que no le quedaba otra alternativa, Malik alzaba los hombros en respuesta.

Atem cruzó el salón y justo antes de sentarse en otro trono al lado de su padre volteo la mirada y se topó con un par de hermosos ojos azules, el príncipe quedo atrapado en ellos no solo por su hermosura sino porque percibía una mirada que nunca antes había sentido, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo observara y lo admirara, no le daba importancia pero aquella mirada lo cautivó por completo.

- Atem será mejor que te sientes, la ceremonia tardará, no querrás permanecer de pie ¿cierto? -

- Lo siento padre me distraje. – Atem tomaba asiento mientras su padre trataba de contener una sonrisa, por lo general el faraón tenía la costumbre de permanecer inmutable ante su pueblo, pero sentía mucha alegría al tener a su hijo junto a él y Atem sentía cariño y admiración hacia su padre.

- Rey amado de los dioses – La gente guardaba silencio y prestaba atención a Shada la ceremonia había dado comienzo. – Estoy aquí para presentarte a tus nuevos servidores, todos ellos dignos de tu mando, han cumplido con sus tareas y su preparación ha sido ardua y extenuante. Han jurado solemnidad y fidelidad a tu persona, ninguno es menos digno de merecerte pero de entre ellos se ha distinguido uno en particular. – Shada hablaba ahora a los sacerdotes novicios.

- Que pase al frente el sacerdote llamado Seth – De entre el grupo, salió una figura alta y delgada, su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno ni siquiera reflejaba miedo o sorpresa al estar enfrente del faraón y su hijo.

- Poderoso faraón eh aquí al guía de tu hijo, que no le sorprenda su apariencia juvenil, puesto que posee la inteligencia de un aventajado sacerdote. – El faraón asintió, aprobando la entrada a la casa real al joven. Atem lo veía con mucha curiosidad, entonces Seth volteo su rostro y nuevamente el príncipe quedo sin habla.

- Seth he aquí a tu discípulo. Seth ésta es la luz de nuestro amanecer, cuida y protege de él, enséñale las doctrinas religiosas y el papel que desempeñará en un futuro. Llénalo de sabiduría y enriquece su alma. – Seth se colocó enfrente del trono del príncipe, se hinco y tomo una de las manos de Atem.

- Para mí no habrá nada más importante que enseñarle todo lo que sé.- Seth dio un dulce beso en el dorso de la mano. Las mejillas de Atem se tornaron de un ligero rosado, sus ojos no se separaban de la maliciosa mirada del sacerdote. El pueblo comenzaba a murmurar y al faraón no le agradaba que el joven sacerdote diera una muestra de afecto en público a su hijo, mucho menos un beso.

- Bien, levántate has mostrado tu fidelidad. Regresa a tu lugar - El faraón separaba el rostro del sacerdote de la mano de su hijo con la fusta. Seth se levanto y se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes, sus compañeros lo miraban con admiración (por algo era el mejor de todos). El faraón se levantó de su trono.

- Que Ra sea mi testigo porque hoy es un día especial ya que han nacido nuevos hombres, sean bienvenidos a una nueva vida. – Todos los jóvenes a excepción de Seth sonreían y sus ojos brillaban de esperanza puesto que sabían que después de la familia real los sacerdotes seguían en la línea de nobleza, aun eran aprendices y su futuro mejoraría dependiendo de su desempeño. El pueblo lanzaba vítores y gritos de alegría por los iniciados.

- Hijo mío me voy, tengo otros asuntos que atender, si gustas puedes quedarte a la celebración. – El faraón aprovechaba que la gente no le prestaba atención para dirigirle unas palabras a su hijo.

- Gracias padre con gusto lo haré, prometo que más tarde iré a despedirme a tu habitación.- El faraón frotaba ligeramente la cabeza de Atem, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- Shada...-

- Si señor yo cuidaré del príncipe – El faraón dio un golpe al trono con la fusta para que la gente guardara silencio. De inmediato todas las personas hicieron reverencia para despedir a su amado faraón. Atem se levantaba de su trono viendo como su padre desaparecía en la lejanía.

La música se hizo presente y la gente se pudo acercar a los jóvenes para darles palmadas en los hombros simbolizando su apoyo y admiración. Shada hacia una señal para que los guardias rodearan el trono del príncipe.

- Por favor Shada.- Hablaba Atem con algo de enfado.

- Lo siento, es por tu bien. – El príncipe veía entristecido como toda la gente se divertía mientras él permanecía sentado en aquel lugar.

- ¡Que te pasa tonto soy amigo del faraón! – Uno de los guardias sujetaba por la ropa a Malik. Isis veía con preocupación cómo su hermano lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

- Déjenlos pasar – Malik sacaba la lengua.

- Discúlpelo señor es un grosero – Isis hacia una reverencia al guardia.

- Malik, Isis que bueno verlos, comenzaba a aburrirme.

- Wow, olvidaba que desde aquí se puede ver todo, mira ese sujeto se acaba de caer JAJAJAJA.- Hablaba Malik.

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte mi querido príncipe.- Isis hacía otra reverencia.

- Isis no me digas así, tú eres mi amiga y me desagrada que no me llames por mi nombre.

- Lo siento "Atem". – Isis se ponía una mano en la boca al pronunciar el nombre.

- Atem que te parece si nos deshacemos de estos estúpidos guardias y nos vamos a divertir ¿eh? – Malik susurraba al oído de Atem

- Me parece una excelente idea, ¿cuál es tu plan?

- Pues es algo sumamente peligroso, arriesgado y posiblemente nos atrapen y nos ejecuten mañana al amanecer.

- Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio. – Atem y Malik sonreían el uno al otro no podían soportar otro minuto más sentados en aquel lugar.

- ¿Que tanto se secretean niños?.

- Isis necesito de tu ayuda – Atem, Malik e Isis hacían un círculo para planear fríamente la situación.

- Ni lo sueñen, no voy a hacer eso.- Reclamaba Isis.

- Isis vamos, no seas una aguada, también te divertirás.

- NO, NO y NO.

- Te dije que no se podía confiar en mi hermana.

- No empieces con tus chantajes Malik.

- Vamos Isis hazlo por mí ¿Si? – Atem puso unos ojos sumamente tiernos, Isis no pudo resistir. – Muy bien pero esta será la última vez que los ayude.

- Nadie se puede con tus encantos Atem.

- ¡Cállate Malik!- Gritaba Isis

- ¡Bien Malik entonces mañana te veo!

- Que pases una dulce velada con estos aburridos guardias. – Malik caminaba entre la muchedumbre.

Isis se acercó a Shada sus piernas le temblaban, presentía que nada de esto iba a terminar bien, aunque también quería saber hasta dónde podían llegar los planes de su hermano. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Shada podrías explicarme como esta eso de que si le arrancas la cola a una lagartija le vuelve a crecer. – "Genial ahora Shada pensará que he sufrido una trepanación que preguntas tan estúpidas se le ocurren a mi hermano".

- Claro mira lo que pasa es que...

- No podrías explicármelo afuera es que encontré a una con dos colas, acaso no es increíble, ven mira te la muestro. – Isis jalaba del brazo a Shada el cual la veía con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien Isis no te desesperes con gusto te acompaño – Shada volteaba a ver a Atem, sabía que seis enormes guardias podrían cuidar de un niño. – Cuídenlo mientras vuelvo.

- Si Shada vamos, vamos. – Isis jalaba por las ropas a Shada. Atem quería mucho a Isis, se sentía culpable porque sabía que ella odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas pero su sentido de la fraternidad se sobreponía al del sentido común cuando se trataba de él. "Gracias hermana".

De nuevo la quietud inundó los pensamientos de Atem, esperaba la señal para escapar, siempre estaba acompañado de alguien, guardias, sacerdotes, cortesanos, estaba harto de tanta atención, no podía disfrutar de su propia vida, desde que nació tenia responsabilidades y a cada año que pasaba solo se acumulaban más, quería respirar.

- AH ¡fuego, fuego! - Del centro del salón se alzaba una enorme columna de humo, todos los invitados salían gritando y algunos corrían en dirección al trono para buscar protección de las supuestas llamas. Atem se percato de que no había fuego como tal, solo muchísimo humo que comenzaba a hacer más difícil la visión, pero la muchedumbre no veía y solo se abalanzaban unos sobre otros, todo estaba fuera de control. Los guardias hicieron una fila enfrente del trono sin prestar atención a la parte trasera, el humo cubría todo el lugar, nada se veía. Solo se escuchaban gritos y la gente tosía.

- Atem vámonos es ahora o nunca – Malik con un pañuelo en la boca sujetaba al príncipe del brazo y por la falta de visión de los guardias no se percataron de cómo ambos chicos se escabullían entre la espantada gente. – Toma colócate esto o te reconocerán – Malik le daba un lienzo para cubrir la cabeza y las elegantes ropas de lino.

Atem y Malik corrían lo más que podían por el palacio para salir fuera de él, ocultándose de otros guardias y de la gente que corría por los pasillos.

Sus piernas los llevaron lejos hasta perderse en los inmensos jardines del faraón.

- Cof, cof, Malik cof, cof, estás loco cof, cof – Atem caía de rodillas sobre el pasto tratando de recuperar aire.

- Bueno yo te dije que era arriesgado, pero lo logramos ¿no?- Malik se quitaba el pañuelo de la boca y lo arrojaba entre los matorrales. – Admira la belleza de la libertad, ¿no es la más hermosa?- Atem veía las flores de variados colores y las aves que volaban entorno de una fuente. – Disculpa que no podamos ir más allá de las murallas, los guardias que las cuidan son de armas tomar.

- No te preocupes Malik con esto me basta, tan resguardado estoy en el palacio que ni mis propios jardines he tenido la oportunidad de contemplar. – Atem se levantaba quitándose el lienzo. Los rayos del sol resplandecían en sus joyas al igual que el blanco de su ropa.

– Malik, que no hubiera dado por este minuto de paz.- El aire cálido de Egipto movía los mechones rubios del príncipe.

- Para eso estamos los amigos.- Malik también cerraba sus ojos al sentir como el aire acariciaba su mejillas.

- Gracias – Ambos abrían sus brazos al sol y se dejaban caer en la reconfortante hierba.

- ¿Atem?

- ¿Qué?

- Me pica el pasto

- A mí también

- ¿Atem?

- ¿Qué?

- Me está quemando el sol

- Voltéate tonto.

- Atem...

- ¿Qué?

- Extraño a mi padre. – Atem abrió los ojos y miro a Malik con detenimiento, el cual tenía su rostro viendo al pasto escondido entre sus brazos. Atem no sabía que decir, podría ser el próximo faraón pero no tenía poder sobre la muerte.

-Lo siento mucho Malik – "Yo también lo extraño". Atem acariciaba la cabeza de Malik.

- No sufras que no te das cuenta que tu padre está hablando con los dioses para protegerlos a ti y a tu hermana, yo creo que desea verte feliz.- Malik secaba sus lagrimas entre sus brazos y levantaba la mirada a Atem. – Si, tienes razón.

-¡Creo que vi algo, están junto a la fuente! – Atem y Malik se levantaron con terror. Los guardias estaban a unos cuantos metros de atraparlos.

- ¡Corre Malik corre!

- ¡Ah, me cortaran las manos por secuestrar al hijo del faraón!

- Primero tendrán que alcanzarnos – Ambos chicos saltaban y corrían con mucha agilidad, logrando gran ventaja a unos soldados que llevaban pesadas armas.

- Creo que los hemos perdido – Atem veía hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado Atem! - Malik se detenía mientras cerraba sus párpados–

- ¡AH! - Atem no logró detenerse a tiempo y termino estrellándose con otro chico de cabellos rubios cayendo ambos al pasto llevándose unos buenos raspones.

- Ouch – Atem se llevaba una mano a la cabeza – Creo que choque con una piedra.

- ¡Ayuda! – El otro chico se encontraba tirado en el pasto.

- ¿Jo te encuentras bien? – Una pequeña se acercaba al chico para sostenerle la cabeza.

- ¿Quién fue el baboso que me golpeo?- Joseph trataba de incorporase.

- Yo - El chico estaba a punto de caer en shock, al ver como de la cabeza del príncipe brotaba un poco de sangre. – Serenity mátame o si no el mismo faraón lo hará.

- No te preocupes ya quedamos a mano, ese chichón en tú cabeza no se ve muy bien. Respondía Atem.

- Atem los guardias se acercan – Malik le dio una mano para continuar su huida

- Fue un gusto chocar contigo...

- Esperen yo sé donde se pueden ocultar.- Joseph se levantaba y comenzaba a correr por el campo un poco mareado, los otros tres le seguían.

- ¿Serenity desde cuando las paredes han sido adornadas con puntos negros?

- Señor creo que le ha roto la cabeza a mi hermano.- Hablaba Serenity al príncipe.

Los cuatro habían entrado a un pozo que había sido sellado con anterioridad, por lo tanto no era muy profundo y no guardaba humedad. Lo interesante del lugar es que estaba acondicionado con cojines elaborados de remiendas de tela, una pequeña mesita de madera, un lámpara de aceite la cual despedía un dulce aroma y algunas alfombras adornaban las paredes. En la mesita había algo de fruta y una vasija con agua. Pero de lo que Atem más se percato fue que junto a los cojines había un par de juguetes: un cocodrilo de madera y una muñeca de tela vestida como una princesa egipcia.

- ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?- Atem tomaba el cocodrilo de madera

- Si, yo construí los juguetes y la mesa y mi hermana se encargo de adornarlo y coser la tela. Venimos aquí en nuestro tiempo libre para descansar del trabajo en el palacio.

- Felicitaciones Jo eres un buen constructor. - El rubio se sentía muy halagado de que el príncipe lo felicitara.- Y también tu Serenity. No me gustaría que sus habilidades fueran desperdiciadas, les propongo que mañana vayan con un hombre llamado Shada, búsquenlo en la biblioteca del palacio, entréguenle este brazalete él sabrá que van de mi parte.- Joseph no sabía que decir. –Pero ¿por qué?

- Jo no te gustaría ser un arquitecto o un médico y mejorar la vida de tu hermana. Habla con Shada y tendrás que olvidarte de trabajar en el palacio como un esclavo.

- Como podría agradecérselo señor.

- Olvídalo, aunque. Serenity podrías coser otra muñeca como la que tienes, me gustaría dársela a una persona muy especial.- Atem pensaba en su amiga Isis.

- Señor tome la mía es lo mínimo que puedo darle por ayudarnos.

- Atem creo que es hora de retirarnos, los guardias seguramente ya nos adelantaron. – Todos miraban hacia el cielo. Atem sin embargo tenía otros planes.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban ahora sentados sobre la enorme cabeza de una estatua del dios Horus, la cual se alzaba por encima de las murallas y del palacio. Todos miraban maravillados el hermoso atardecer mientras disfrutaba de la fruta que Serenity había llevado con ella. La ciudad estaba a sus pies, pequeñas lámparas de aceite iluminaban como luciérnagas las callejuelas, era una vista espectacular.

- Mira Joseph, estamos muy alto.-

- Creo que voy a vomitar – Jo respondía a su hermana.

Yami se levanto.

- ¡Eah Yami te vas a caer!- Gitaba Malik.

- Levántate Malik no hay nada porque temer.- Malik intento levantarse pero el vértigo no lo ayudaba – No mires abajo solo ve al cielo – El rubio hizo caso y se paró a un lado de su amigo.

- Tienes razón, mira las primeras estrellas me siento tan cerca de ellas que podría tocarlas.

Atem se sentía sumamente feliz, ese momento fue mágico, un par de halcones surcaban los cielos y volaban en torno a ellos y las plegarias de los sacerdotes se escuchaban como música en sus oídos. Nada se comparaba a lo que sentía, aquel día nunca lo olvidaría al estar tan cerca del cielo.

La época dorada de su niñez terminaba, le deparaba un futuro de muchos cambios pero no sabía que esos cambios iban a ser sumamente dolorosos. Ciertamente extrañaría esos días puesto que ya nunca se repetirían.

- ¡Ay! – Malik recibía un fuerte azote en la espalda a manos de uno de los guardias.

- NO, suéltenlo yo tuve la culpa, es mi responsabilidad, él no tuvo nada que ver.- Aknadin trataba de curar la herida en la cabeza de Atem pero este al ver como lastimaban a su amigo no se podía quedar quieto.

- Lo siento mucho, majestad pero claramente vi como este chico era el que había iniciado el alboroto.

Todo había terminado mal, al llegar al palacio, ambos chicos fueron aprendidos. A Malik lo amarraron como a un ladrón, mientras a Atem el sacerdote Aknadin lo sujetaba con firmeza. El sacerdote decidió que Malik tenía que ser castigado por la ofensa de haber arruinado la fiesta de iniciación sacerdotal, por haberse llevado al príncipe y debido a ello este último había recibido una terrible herida que le hubiera podido costar la vida al futuro faraón

- ¡Ay!- Malik gritaba de dolor al recibir otro azote.

- ¡Les digo que lo suelten! – Atem trataba de zafarse de los guardias que lo sujetaban

- Señor quédese quieto su sangre no debe de tocar el suelo o recibiremos un castigo de los dioses.

- ¡Tu vas a ser el que va a recibir un castigo si no me obedeces!

- Majestad es la única forma en que este niño va a entender que usted y él no son de la misma condición, es un sacrilegio. Sujétenlo tengo que curar estos raspones.

- ¡Ay! – El rubio doblaba sus piernas del dolor

- ¡Malik!

- Es suficiente, suéltenlo – Shada aparecía junto con una Isis muy apenada.

- Pero señor aun le faltan veinte azotes más.

- Silencio, será mejor que te retires, yo me haré cargo del príncipe y del castigo del niño y de su hermana.- Isis solo bajaba más la cabeza, Shada se escuchaba sumamente molesto.

- Si señor, enseguida – Aknadin salía de la habitación con los guardias.

- Shada ellos no tuvieron la culpa todo fue idea mía, castígame a mi yo soy el que debe de recibir los azotes no ellos. – Shada solo cerraba los ojos con enfado.

- No majestad, el que debe de recibir el castigo soy yo. – Todos quedaban boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de Shada.

- Así es por confiarme y dejarlo solo, el faraón me encargo de que lo cuidara y no lo hice. El responsable de todo soy yo de no haberme ido hubiera podido controlar la situación.

Isis comenzaba a sollozar. – No todo fue mi culpa por distraerte soy una tonta. – Malik también empezaba a llorar.

- Isis, Atem no me defiendan el culpable de todo fui yo, YO. – Atem se acercaba a él para desamarrarlo el pobre de Malik lloraba inconsolablemente en el hombro de su amigo. Shada soltaba ligeras carcajadas.

- ¿Shada? – Atem lo miraba con ingenuidad.

- No se preocupen ninguno recibirá su merecido castigo, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente. Atem será mejor que vayas con tu padre y le expliques lo que pasó está muy preocupado. Malik vamos tengo que curar esas heridas.

- Gracias Shada – Isis secaba sus lágrimas y sonreía.

- Espera Isis tengo que darte algo – Atem tomaba un pequeño bulto de entre sus ropas y se lo entregaba. Isis lo abría con mucha satisfacción.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? En lugar de un castigo has recibido un regalo – Shada veía con ternura como Isis abrazaba a la muñeca que se parecía mucho a ella.

- Gracias Atem.

Días después…

- Presta atención.

Atem veía por la ventana de la alcoba de estudio, se encontraba con su nuevo tutor. En los primeros días que transcurrieron Atem se percató de que Seth no hablaba mucho, únicamente se enfocaba en enseñarle la caligrafía y hablar de matemáticas y astronomía. Atem tenía que memorizar todos los textos sagrados, pero tantos dioses y divinidades habían agotado sus ojos.

- Mira el cielo Seth.

- Deja de pensar en estupideces y concéntrate, no quiero que tu padre me culpe de tener a un hijo con aire en la cabeza.

Aquella frialdad le incomodaba pero lo que más le molestaba era que Seth lo observaba fijamente todo el tiempo atravesándole el alma. A pesar de tenerlo tan cerca se sentía como si estuviera solo.

- Siento mucho que no veas mas allá de lo común y tus ojos no puedan percibir la belleza de la vida y la libertad. Porque déjame decirte Seth que creía que eras una persona interesante pero temo que me equivoque eres sumamente aburrido y carente de toda sensibilidad.- Seth hizo una mueca ante tal comentario.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Ni siquiera tú sabes que es la libertad así que no me vengas con tu filosofía escatológica.

- Como te atreves a decirme eso sacerdote engreído.

- Dime entonces que es para ti la libertad – Seth se sentaba a un lado del príncipe y lo veía con mucha curiosidad.

- Pues la libertad es... – Atem no sabía en realidad que decir tenía una vaga idea de lo que era, por dentro se sentía mal puesto que el sacerdote posiblemente tendría la razón. A pesar de ser el hijo del faraón estaba ligado completamente al palacio y a su pueblo y no podía pensar en nada más. Pero no por eso permitiría que el sacerdote le quitara su dignidad

– Cuando un hombre es capaz de hacer lo que quiere, puesto que no está sujeto o sometido a otro, cuando uno mismo se permite el actuar como desea. – Atem se sentía muy satisfecho de su respuesta y veía a Seth con la cabeza en alto. Pero este se cubrió la boca tratando de silenciar sus carcajadas.

- Mi querido príncipe creo que en realidad eres un estúpido.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es, eres un soñador vives aun en un mundo completamente alejado de la realidad, porque ni siquiera tú puedes cumplir con tu propia definición. – Seth decía esto mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de Atemi.

- Si estoy en lo incorrecto entonces dime que es para ti la libertad. – Seth dio un largo suspiro, Atem lo veía con mucho enfado.

- Me es imposible definirla porque en realidad no existe. No me mires así, el hombre como tú dices la desea con mucho fervor es cierto, pero solo la quiere para sí mismo, no la puede compartir y al tenerla es incapaz de saberla manejar porque entonces tiene miedo a aceptar la responsabilidad, tiene miedo de que los demás no la puedan controlar entonces crea cadenas y sogas.

- Que cosas dices.

- Mi dulce niño puedes comprobar lo que te digo con solo observar a tu padre y a toda la gente que tiene trabajando en la completa esclavitud. Mírate a ti mismo ¿no fue por eso que escapaste aquel día del palacio porque tu propio padre no te cree con la suficiente capacidad para que manejes tu propia "libertad"?. Dime mañana de que te percataste, entonces te daré otra lección. – Seth se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando a un chico sumamente confundido.

Atem se sentía molesto consigo mismo aquellas palabras no salían de su cabeza por más que se lo propusiera, amaba mucho a su padre pero un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido comenzó a brotar de su corazón, el sacerdote había dado justo en el blanco.

A la mañana siguiente Atem estaba muy callado sus bellos ojos violetas miraban los papiros pero no leía nada en ellos, Seth caminaba en torno al escritorio percibió que Atem estaba más distraído de lo normal, quería ver qué efecto le habían causado sus palabras.

- Y bien ¿qué has pensado? – Atem seguía con la mirada perdida.

- No quiero seguir hablando contigo. Tus palabras son como flechas

- ¿Te duele la realidad? Lo sé la verdad es dolorosa.- Seth de nuevo se sentaba a un lado del príncipe, el cual se levantó pero Seth lo sujeto por el brazo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme de esa forma?

- ¿Que no lo ves, el hombre es el lobo del hombre, el fuerte siempre dominara al débil, el rico al pobre, pero el astuto se llevará la gloria, solo quiero que habrás los ojos y te des cuenta del privilegio que gozas, si sigues pensando en que el mundo es de color rosa, no serás un buen faraón porque un faraón debe de pensar solo en lo mejor para él. ¿Por qué crees que tu padre combate en tantas guerras? ¿Por qué crees que cobra tributos a cientos de pueblos miserables? ¿Acaso piensas que la riqueza de Egipto solo se basa en el rezo a los dioses?

- No sigas – Atem lo veía con asombro no quería escuchar lo que Seth le estaba diciendo pero sabía que todo eso era verdad, por dentro aquel sentimiento de frustración y coraje se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

- Déjate de niñerías, esta es la verdad y te la revelo a ti porque una vez adquirida es mejor no olvidarla. – El chico dejo caerse en el asiento junto a Seth.

- Aroeris "hijo predilecto de los dioses" – Atem abría más los ojos el único que le llamaba de esa manera era su padre.

- Quieres a tu pueblo y serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti, ¿no es así? – Atem asentía tristemente con la cabeza. Seth lo tomaba dulcemente de la barbilla.

- Confía en mis palabras y sigue mis consejos, tu reinado en Egipto será el más poderoso del mundo, todos temblaran a tus pies y nada faltará a tu pueblo, porque haré de ti el más grande faraón -

- Pero no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie. – Atem acercaba más su rostro al del sacerdote, sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

- Algunas veces los grandes cambios requieren de pequeños sacrificios. – Seth comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del príncipe. Seth era cruel pero el chico no podía resistirse a aquellas cálidas caricias que le hacían sentirse mejor ante la terrible decisión que iba a tomar.

- De acuerdo dime entonces que debo de hacer.- Seth sonreía con mucha satisfacción.

Los días transcurrían y la lengua ponzoñosa de Seth dejaba su rastro en el alma de Atem. Por otra parte el chico a pesar de aparentar mostrarse molesto con Seth por todos aquellos argumentos tan nefastos, sentía algo especial por el sacerdote, ya que con este era con el que más tiempo pasaba y convivía la mayor parte del día.

La personalidad de Atem muy pronto comenzó a cambiar, trataba de no frecuentar más a Malik y a Isis puesto que Seth le había dicho que la amistad era una pérdida completa de tiempo y solo lo desviaría de su verdadero objetivo que era enorgullecer a su padre.

En efecto el faraón percibió que su hijo estaba absorto en los estudios y había mejorado significativamente en las cuestiones teológicas y administrativas, cualquier cosa que le preguntara a Atem, tenía una respuesta certera y sagaz. También observo que la ternura de su hijo había disminuido y que aparecía un ligero aire de frialdad en su trato, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que ya no se dirigía con respeto a la servidumbre si no con un tono despótico ordenaba todo. Sin duda alguna Shada también se preocupo pero por otro lado Aknadin lo distraía de sus sospechas. El viejo sacerdote abría los ojos de alegría y decía "Que los dioses protejan a Seth puesto que le ha hecho sentar cabeza a nuestro joven príncipe". Muy pronto se arrepentiría de semejantes palabras.

Atem caminaba solo por los pasillos, estaba mareado, había estudiado toda la noche y no había desayunado ni cenado puesto que desde hacía algunos días solo sentía jirones en el estómago y dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Atem! – Malik corría con una gran sonrisa, hacía más de seis meses que no encontraba solo a su amigo y no podía hablar con él puesto que estaba rodeado de múltiples sacerdotes que los hostigaban con sus preguntas. Por otro lado Atem no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con Malik tenía mucho malestar, hizo como el que no había escuchado y siguió caminando pesadamente por el pasillo pero Malik lo alcanzó.

- ¿Atem acaso estas sordo, que no escuchas que te hablo?

- Hola Malik lo siento creí que era mi imaginación.

- ¿Qué tienes? no te ves nada bien.

- ¿Yo?... Nada solo es cansancio he estado muy ocupado.

- Ese maldito sacerdote te trata peor que a un esclavo deberías mandarlo al diablo y salir a divertirte un rato, Isis también tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte.

- No digas eso te prohíbo que hables así de Seth, creo que él tiene razón solo quieres que sea un inútil como tú. – Atem hablaba con mucha dificultad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tu sabes que solo quiero que te diviertas un poco y disfrutes de la vida, parece que ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza aquel día en realidad si te dejo secuelas.

- ¡Cállate no permitiré que me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera¡ Déjame decirte que tú y tu hermana me tienen sin cuidado, así que lárgate de aquí. – Atem caminaba lentamente hacia Malik comenzaba a ver borroso, sentía punzantes dolores en las sienes.

- Muy bien príncipel como tú quieras, aquí se acaba nuestra amistad, tú y tu estúpido sacerdote se pueden ir juntos al infierno.

- Pues entonces te llevare conmigo. - Atem se abalanzo sobre Malik, pero este se dio cuenta de que caía desfallecido en sus brazos.

- ¡Atem, lo sabia dices puras estupideces porque estas ardiendo en fiebre. – En ese momento Aknadin pasaba por el mismo lugar, dio un grito ahogado al ver como su príncipe parecía un cadáver en los brazos de ese muchacho maleducado.

- ¡Malik! ¿Por todos los dioses que has hecho?

- Silencio, no grites como hurraca lanzando falsas acusaciones, que no ves que tu príncipe está muy mal, ve por Shada maldito escarabajo.

- Juro que ahora si no te salvaras engendro– Aknadin corría como loco por los pasillos en busca de ayuda.

- Atem, Atem respóndeme Atem- Malik observaba como las mejillas del príncipe se habían tornado en un rojo intenso y su piel estaba cubierta por el sudor.

Momentos después…

- Lo siento mucho faraón, el príncipe es presa de la epidemia que azota a Egipto, todos los que caen enfermos mueren en unos cuantos días y no creo que él se libre del mismo destino. – El faraón veía con preocupación cómo su hijo respiraba con dificultad, le habían dado toda clase de remedios pero este solo los vomitaba y los pocos que lograba consumir no hacían ningún efecto. Ni siquiera la medicina de Shada había podido ayudar a Atem.

- Lo sé esta enfermedad es un castigo de los dioses, mi amado hijo. Pronto tu alma correrá a lado de Osiris y por más que golpee con mi fusta a todos los médicos ninguno podrá retenerte a mi lado. – ShadA, Seth y Aknadin acompañaban al faraón en espera de la muerte.

Malik había escuchado todo fuera de la habitación y sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- ¡Atem! – Malik se dejo llevar por el dolor abrió las puertas y corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo tomo sus manos y comenzó a frotarlas contra su rostro.

- No te vayas, no nos dejes, perdóname por lo que te dije. Isis se va a enojar mucho – El faraón miraba aquella escena con mucha tristeza. – Déjalo Malik será mejor que te vayas – Shada lo sujeto por los hombros y se lo entregó a Aknadin – Aléjalo no quiero que él también se enferme.

- Lo que usted diga señor. – Aknadin se llevo a Malik el cual estaba destrozado.

Todo el pueblo se entero de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, la gente vestía de negro y cubría su cabeza con ceniza, todos imploraban a los dioses porque protegieran la futura alma que les acompañaría. Pasaron tres largos días y Atem aun se resistía a morir, Shada y Seth le proporcionaban agua y lo lavaban alternándose para poder comer y descansar, pero el faraón en ningún momento dejo a su hijo, se negaba a comer o dormir.

En los ojos del faraón solo se reflejaba el destello de las antorchas. Atem trataba de expresar una débil sonrisa a su padre, pero las fuerzas se le iban acabando.

- Padre...

- No hables mi pequeño.

- Perdóname soy muy débil, mira todo lo que te hago sufrir.

- No digas eso, tu solo me has llenado de alegría y orgullo.

- No me quiero ir, tengo que cuidarte, pero los dioses insisten en que me les una, ¿por qué son tan crueles y me quieren alejar de ti?

- Aroeris – El faraón no pudo resistir más. Atem sentía un profundo dolor al ver llorar a su padre era la primera vez que lo hacía. Shada se percató de esto y hablo al oído del faraón.

- Señor será mejor que venga conmigo.

- No, no me separare de él.

- Sus lágrimas no ayudan a su hijo, venga conmigo y tome un descanso, Seth le avisara cuando llegue el final. – El faraón acepto a regañadientes y se retiro junto con Shada.

Seth al verse solo se acerco al lecho y se sentó a un lado, acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de Atem.

- ¿Seth? – Al príncipe le encantaba que Seth lo acariciara.

- Dime Aroeris – Seth se acercaba más al rostro de Atem.

- Todo se ha ido a la basura, mis esfuerzos, mis sacrificios todo por tratar de ser el mejor para mi padre. Todo para agradarte a ti. – Seth separo su mano sorprendido ante la confesión.

- Ya nada importa, sé que me odias y buscas en mi algún tipo de venganza hacia el faraón que no logro entender, todo lo sé por la forma en que me miras y hablas mal de mi padre, quise odiarte no sabes cuanto, pero mi corazón se resistió a ello, eres despiadado y no dudo que al ver mi cadáver te cause un gran placer, pero créeme Seth que aun ante todo lo que he aprendido de ti en el fondo no me desagradas y en mi alma no solo has grabado confusión, también ese sentimiento al que tu le llamas el "tonto amor", por eso soy un débil . Esta enfermedad es obviamente mi castigo por haberme fijado en ti...– Seth comenzó a apretar las frazadas, un coraje lo consumía, su cuerpo temblaba de una extraña desesperación, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Él tampoco lo sabía. De nuevo la fiebre se hizo presente y Atem sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho y en el vientre. Su voz era interrumpida por gemidos de dolor, sus minutos estaban contados.

- Como voy a extrañar esa hermosa mirada. Te recordaré por toda la eternidad.

- No lo permitiré.- Seth también sentía un dolor en el pecho, tomo el débil cuerpo de Atem y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, Atem se sentía en la gloria era la primera vez que sentía esa calidez emanando de Seth.

- El dolor ya no me importa porque tendré una dulce muerte entre tus brazos. – Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Atem abrazo a Seth, la muerte ya no le pesaba.

- No nos derrotará, no nos derrotará.

Atem comenzaba a respirar con más dificultad pero su rostro reflejaba alegría – Gracias por brindarme esperanzas hasta el final.

- No, tú no vas a morir porque yo no lo pienso permitir – Seth, separó a Atem de su cuerpo y lo recostó, Seth se dirigió a un buró y saco de entre varios cofres, numerosas sustancias las cuales mezclaba con impaciencia y rapidez.

- Seth no me dejes. – El sudor corría por su frente.

- Odio tener que hacer esto porque me recuerda mi maldita niñez y la vida de infierno que tuve que vivir a lado de mis padres, espero que me recompenses más tarde por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. – El sacerdote tomó una aguja y pinchó la punta de su dedo dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre en el recipiente.

- ¿Seth?- Atem sintió como una fría brisa rodeaba su cuerpo, la sustancia se torno en un intenso color carmesí. Seth se sentó a un lado de Atem y tomó su barbilla - Bebe esto

- No, prefiero morir a ceder a tus hechizos.

- Déjate de idioteces – Seth bebió de la poción y sujeto a Atem tomándolo por la nuca, repentinamente junto sus labios a los de él. El frío se intensificó y todas las antorchas se apagaron.

A pesar de que Atem había bebido toda la poción de la boca de Seth sus labios no se separaban, entre la oscuridad Seth acariciaba y besaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Atem y este correspondía rodeando su cuello con sus débiles brazos, el tiempo se había suspendido para ambos.

La ironía de la situación era que la fiebre de Atem comenzaba a ceder y cada parte que Seth tocaba hacia que el dolor en las entrañas disminuyera. Seth dejo de besar los labios y siguió por el cuello quitando con sutileza la ropa que cubría al cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntaba Atem todavía con debilidad.

- Curándote aun tienes fiebre. – Atem cerraba los ojos la sensación era indescriptible. Pero súbitamente sintió que Seth se separaba de él.

- ¿Seth donde estas? – No veía absolutamente nada. Escucho como algo sonaba cerca de la puerta y unos segundos después sentía como el lecho se hundía junto a él

- Disculpa, pero no quiero que nos interrumpan.- Seth había cerrado la habitación perfectamente.

- ¿Pero no entiendo qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

- Esta será la lección más importante de todas y durante los próximos días te haré sentir algo parecido a la muerte, por haberte atrevido a separarte de mí.

- No tengo el ánimo para aprender nada por el día de hoy además ya me siento mucho mejor, creo que ni la muerte se atrevería a tocarme.

- Lo siento pero me es indispensable seguir con mis clases, en ciertas cosas aun eres un ignorante. – Seth tomó a Atem por la cintura para recostarlo, este solo fijaba su mirada en la oscuridad sin entender que era lo que Seth se proponía, dio un largo suspiro al sentir la piel desnuda de su acompañante, el cual se recostaba encima de él. Seth besaba el cuello y acariciaba los costados. Seth subía hasta lamer el lóbulo de la oreja. Atem solo soltaba carcajadas.

- No Seth. Me haces cosquillas.

- Shhhhh, guarda silencio.- Seth hablaba dulcemente al oído del príncipe como si lo estuviera arrullando, el chico estaba embelesado

- Cielos ¿qué es tan importante para ti que no puedes esperar?

- Pronto lo sabrás.

- Tardaremos mucho me gustaría que mi padre viera que me siento mejor.

- Me temo que sí. Esto puede tomar mucho tiempo

- Entonces apresúrate que me estoy impacientando de verdad quiero ver a mi padre esta precisa noche.

- No te prometo nada, posiblemente termines tan exhausto que preferirás ver a tu padre hasta el día de mañana.

- ¿Por qué no prendes las antorchas de una buena vez para saber que voy a leer?

- No se requieren velas y no tienes nada que leer, esta clase será puramente práctica.

- Seth me preocupas, pero no importa confío en ti y presiento que no me desagradará.

- Estas en lo correcto no te arrepentirás...

CONTINUARA


	10. Isis

**Capítulo X**

-"Sangre, dolor es todo lo que puedo sentir. Tal vez este sea mi fin, tengo tanto frío"- Ryo tosía entre pensamientos. - "Es la primera vez que lo siento en mi boca, este sabor es tan repugnante, no puedo respirar bien. ¿Por qué me hizo esto? no lo entiendo..."

- Lo desprecio...

"Pronto ya nada quedara de mí. No volveré a sentir sus manos, es el único consuelo que me queda."

Un pequeño permanecía recostado en el mármol negro de una fría habitación limpiando la sangre de su boca, las antorchas alumbraban débilmente el desorden del cuarto, una silla volcada, numerosos pergaminos estaban desperdigados y algunos de ellos se encontraban manchados por sangre.

Ryo se encontraba en una condición deplorable, no podía mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo sin que esto le produjera dolor, en toda su piel se podían ver finas marcas y heridas encarnadas, de sus ojos no dejaban de correr lágrimas, esta vez su cuerpo había sido usado de la manera más vil y despreciable que alguna vez se pudiera imaginar. Su espalda era la que había recibido más castigo, algunos de sus cabellos se tiñeron de rojo al contacto con la sangre que emanaba de las heridas.

- No, no puedo rendirme ahora, alguien me espera.

Ryo se levanto lo más lentamente que pudo, todo sus cuerpo temblaba del insoportable dolor, tomo lo poco que había quedado de sus ropas y camino sujetándose de las paredes teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. De entre sus piernas escurrían numerosos hilos de sangre los cuales trazaban delgadas líneas hasta llegar a los tobillos, por algunos momentos sus piernas se doblaban pero volvía a recuperar fuerzas y seguía con su lento y pesado paso.

- Por favor Ra ayúdame a salir de aquí.- Ryo abrió la pesada puerta de la habitación asomó la mirada y se dió cuenta que nadie dormía en la cama del faraón, su corazón latía muy rápido y la sangre de sus heridas escurría por su piel, el sudor no le ayudaba. El pequeño tomo un largo suspiró y apresuró el paso para atravesar el enorme cuarto y llegar a la salida, eso solo era el principio tenía que conseguir ayuda o pronto moriría desangrado.

-"Corre tonto, no es momento de mostrar debilidad, no puedes rendirte ahora"- Corrió como pudo por el largo pasillo, su visión se nublaba pero el temor de volver a ser castigado era lo que lo hacía mantenerse en pie, inconscientemente llego una vez más en donde se encontraba el enorme mural del halcón.

- ¿Pero qué estúpido soy, porque vine aquí?- El pequeño se tambaleaba mientras se acercaba más a la pintura

- Lo siento, creo que ya no te podré ver. - La piernas se doblaron sus fuerzas se le habían acabado, una vez más pasaba su mano por la boca para limpiar la sangre pero esta vez no dejaba de apartar la mirada del manchado dorso.

- Nunca creí que fuera a morir de esta manera, creo que es lo mejor, que lastima por fin había conocido a un amigo.- Ryo se dejo caer por completo en el piso, no podía dormir el dolor era más fuerte que su cansancio, el piso se manchaba de sangre que escurría por la blanca piel.

- Ayu...den...me...ayúdenme...¡AYÚDENME! – El pequeño sentía como sus entrañas se desgarraban más por el esfuerzo de haber corrido.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡RYO! – Súbitamente el pequeño cuerpo era sujetado y abrazado con desesperación

- ¡Bakura! Eres tú. - Ryo temblaba sus manos sujetaban las ropas de Bakura el cual estaba en shock al ver como Ryo había sido maltratado.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Bakura, por favor ayúdame, no puedo morir, mi padre me espera.

- Con un demonio me las pagará quien te haya hecho esto – Bakura levanto a Ryo del piso y corrió con él.

- Aww me lastimas.

- No te preocupes muy pronto estarás bien.

- No quiero morir, mi padre me espera – Ryo caía inconsciente en los brazos de Bakura.

- ¿Ryo? ¿¡ESTUPIDO SHADA DONDE ESTAS?

Esa mañana...

-"¿Qué pasó?"- El cuerpo de Ryo estaba de nuevo adolorido, las piernas las tenía entumecidas y un dolor intenso le incomodaba. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, al pasar sus manos por su cuerpo se percató de que su piel estaba pegajosa y un fuerte olor a vino le impregnaba. Ni que decir de las nauseas y la jaqueca, estaba en plena resaca.

- Hola – Los bellos ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa ante la presencia de Atem, este ya se encontraba arreglado y limpio, sin lugar a dudas era muy madrugador porque apenas en el horizonte se asomaban los primeros rayos del sol, durante los últimos minutos Atem solo había permanecido a un lado de la cama contemplando a Ryo dormir.

- Sabes, tus ojos no son lo único que destaca en ti – Ryo al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada encima jalo la colcha y se cubrió hasta el cuello permaneciendo recostado. Atem sonreía ante la inocencia de Ryo el cual desviaba la mirada con enfado, el cuerpo le dolía mucho y sabia que eso se lo debía al faraón.

- Veo que dormiste bien.- Ryo no respondía a la pregunta del faraón.

Ryo volteo su cuerpo dando la espalda, por fortuna no recordaba como el faraón y el sacerdote se habían divertido a costa de él mientras soñaba con el sol y no quería saber nada de lo que hubiera pasado. El cuerpo de Atem se colocó detrás de él.

- Esto es tuyo no me arrepiento de habértelo dado – La gargantilla de oro blanco se movía como un péndulo, brillaba espléndidamente con los rayos del sol.

- Puede quedárselo señor, no me lo merezco y además no me gusta – Ryo se cubría hasta la cabeza con la colcha para no sentir como le susurraban al oído. Atem se sentaba en la cama fingiendo no entender la actitud del pequeño.

- Vaya lo que me faltaba un simple esclavo sumamente exigente con las joyas

- ¿Por qué no va con su sacerdote y se lo entrega? de seguro a él si le va a gustar. – Ryo no sabía que se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello. Al faraón por otro lado se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

– Me temo que eso va a ser imposible Ryo, te lo regalé a ti, por complacerme.

- ¡Pues tírelo! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Ni tampoco quiero otro regalo suyo si con eso debo de recordar cada noche que pase con usted! – Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Atem se levantó y jalo con todas sus fuerzas la colcha, tomo a Ryo de la muñeca para sacarlo de la cama y colocarlo enfrente de él.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! Creo que en realidad no se puede ser gentil contigo.

- Me está lastimando – A Ryo no solo le dolía su muñeca sino también le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie.

- ¡CÁLLATE, ¡Yo hago contigo lo que se me da la gana y tú simplemente obedeces!. Lo entiendes solo ¡OBEDECES! – El chico estaba aterrado ante la furia del faraón, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa manera, Atem comenzaba a tranquilizarse al ver como Ryo cerraba los ojos ante sus gritos.

- Te quedaras con el collar.- E faraón dejaba de apretar la muñeca y colocaba la gargantilla en el cuello de Ryo, sus piernas le temblaban, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría mantenerse erguido.

- Este collar no solo te lo entrego por hacer bien tu trabajo, llamas mucho la atención y no quiero que NADIE se atreva a tocarte.

- El sacerdote lo hizo.

- Lo de Seth fue un simple capricho suyo que no se volverá a repetir. Olvídate de él –

Por un largo rato Atem observaba el rostro de Ryo, no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarlo y besarlo. El pequeño dio un leve quejido mientras sus piernas se doblaban por el dolor. Atem al notar esto lo cargo y lo colocó en la cama.

- No sé porque te duele, tuve mucho cuidado de no lastimarte

El listón negro que aún conservaba Ryo en el tobillo captó la mirada de Atem. El faraón comenzó a tocar sutilmente la pierna, Ryo intento flexionarla, para evitar el roce de los dedos, pero una mano en su tobillo se lo impidió.

- Anoche te portaste muy bien, me agradó mucho la forma en que me correspondías – El faraón levanto el pie hasta tenerlo a la altura de su boca, besaba cada uno de los pequeños dedos.

- No siga.

- ¿Por qué no? Se que te gusta, tus mejillas me lo dicen todo – La boca avanzaba por el tobillo para continuar por la pierna, desatando el listón con los dientes. - Aun sabes a vino, ahora te recordare por ese incomparable sabor. – Ryo veía con preocupación como el rostro se acercaba a otra parte de su cuerpo.

-¡NO! – No pudo resistir más, abrazó sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre ellas. – No más, se lo suplico. – Su débil voz se entrecortaba al sentir sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Atem se colocó aun más cerca, al notar el sufrimiento.

- Eres la primera persona que conozco que se resiste, intento comprenderte. –Una mano se posaba en la blanca cabellera para acariciarla. - Trato de ser paciente.- Ryo levantaba la cara no podía creer que el faraón se mostrara amable. - Pero no puedo.- La mano bajaba para rozar la barbilla.- Y no quiero.

Atem recostaba a Ryo colocándose sobre él, veía obsesionado los ojos castaños, su voz cambiaba de tono al notar como Ryo le prestaba mucha atención.

- Hace mucho tiempo que deje de tenerle piedad a la gente. ¿Por qué debería de empezar a tenerla contigo? ¿Crees que unas simples lágrimas me detendrán?- El faraón hablaba con mucha dulzura mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del sorprendido rostro. - ¿Que tu mirada hará desaparecer lo que siento en mi interior?-

- Yo… ¿por qué dice eso señor?

La expresión en el rostro del faraón se tornaba menos seria. Ryo se quedaba paralizado ante este nuevo semblante, sus labios se estaban acercando, Ryo no entendía que estaba pasando ni porque le decían todas esas cosas.

- Se buen chico y déjame quitarme este sabor a sangre que he llevado por años – El pequeño no se resistió, le impresionaba de manera sobrenatural la forma en la que le veía y hablaba, pero lo que más le impacto fue la forma en que lo estaban besando, de todos los besos que había recibido ese era el primero que sentía por decirlo de alguna manera "auténtico", era su imaginación o aquella persona que le besaba era otra puesto que esta lo hacía con mucha ternura. El pequeño se dio cuenta que la expresión del faraón se tornaba gentil y melancólica, y sus manos lo acariciaban con cariño.

Ryo no podía evitar sentir pena, pero el coraje y el odio fueron más fuertes, no olvidaba todo el sufrimiento y angustia que le había hecho pasar, volteó su rostro para finalizar el beso y aquel pequeño y dulce momento se rompió, Atem sentía pesar ante el rechazo.

En ese momento alguien tocaba a las puertas con mucha impaciencia.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Señor disculpe necesitamos su ayuda – Un guardia hablaba muy preocupado del otro lado de la puerta

- Si es por lo del próximo banquete, estoy ocupado habla con Seth o con Isis

- Señor algo terrible acaba de pasar, la señorita Isis me pide que le informe que la reserva de trigo ha sido incendiada.

- ¿QUÉ? – Atem se levantaba bruscamente, arreglo sus ropas y abrió las puertas a punto de casi tirarlas. Ryo veía como el faraón cambiaba drásticamente de ánimo

- ¿Qué tontería has dicho infeliz? – El enorme guardia estaba hincado y temblando como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

- Incendiaron las reservas de trigo en la madrugada señor. La corte le espera para tomar una decisión de emergencia.

- Con un demonio deja de tartamudear estúpido llama a Serenity dile que venga ¡YA! – Con esto Atem azotó las puertas y se dirigió enfurecido a uno de sus tantos muebles a tomar la fusta de su padre, ese día le iba a ser de gran utilidad. Ryo se dio cuenta que justo a unos cuantos pasos de él la dulce persona que lo había besado había desaparecido ahora se encontraba un demonio en persona, Atem enfoco su mirada en el chico y se dirigió a él, golpeando muy fuerte la palma de la mano.

- Más tarde arreglaré cuentas contigo – Ryo se moría por dentro de solo ver la mirada del faraón.

Las puertas se abrían de nuevo y dejaban pasar al guardia y a Serenity la cual llevaba un velo en el rostro.

- A sus órdenes majestad – La voz de Serenity se escuchaba sumamente triste

- Ya sabes que hacer – Atem paso de largo y se retiró con el guardia.

- ¡Serenity! Qué bueno verte – Ryo se levantaba con dificultad de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la colcha. Intentó acercarse a la joven, pero esta con una señal de su mano lo detuvo para que no lo hiciera.

- No te muevas – El chico se quedaba extrañado ante la actitud de Serenity, la joven se mantenía en su lugar y veía las condiciones en las que se encontraba la habitación, había vidrios rotos esparcidos en la parte trasera, trozos de lino negro en la alfombra púrpura y un ligero olor a vino proviniendo de Ryo, pero lo que más le impacto fue el hecho de encontrar uno de los brazaletes de Seth tirado a los pies de la cama muy cerca de donde se encontraba el chico.

- Regresa a la cama Ryo no quiero que te cortes – Serenity hablaba con mucha frialdad mientras recogía el brazalete y se lo ponía en la muñeca.

- ¿Que tienes Serenity?, te noto extraña, ¿te pasó algo? – Serenity no dijo nada, fue directo al baño del faraón para prepararlo. Ryo quedaba solo sentado en la cama.

Durante todo el tiempo que Serenity ayudó a Ryo a arreglarse no pronunció ni una sola palabra, el pequeño intentaba llamar la atención a la mirada de Serenity pero esta lo ignoraba por completo.

- Serenity ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

- Estas listo Ryo. Será mejor que te dirijas a desayunar.

- ¿No me piensas acompañar?

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Te veré mañana para ayudarte de nuevo, apresúrate porque las mucamas vendrán a limpiar.

- ¡Serenity que te pasa tú no eres así! – Ryo la tomaba por la mano.

- Ryo me tengo que ir no puedo perder más tiempo contigo. – Serenity lo rechazaba con enfado

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Creí que eras mi amiga.

- No digas eso Ryo tú eres el primero en traicionar la amistad.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No importa. Adiós Ryo le diré Al faraón que le pida a otra chica del gineceo que te ayude a partir de mañana.

- No, primero me explicas que te pasa – Ryo se sentía tan molesto que jalo el velo de Serenity para encararla, se dio cuenta que tenía un moretón en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te paso? – Serenity cayó al piso cubriéndose la cara llena de vergüenza, lloraba con desesperación.

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo VETE!-

- ¡Fue ese desgraciado, como se atrevió!– Ryo se arrodillo al lado de su amiga y la abrazó para consolarla.

- ¡Ryo!¡Ryo! Estaba muy enfadado, me dijo que no valía nada, que su vida sería mucho mejor sin mí.

- Eso no es verdad Serenity lo que te dijo fueron puras mentiras.

- Perdóname, me sentía molesta porque Seth solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que se la había pasado anoche y que solo se aburría conmigo, yo no sabía con quien había estado hasta que vi su brazalete en la alcoba, mis celos me cegaron, Ryo yo lo amo, no me lo quites.

- Serenity siento mucho decir esto pero eres una TONTA. Como se te ocurren semejantes ideas. No solo te ciegan los celos sino el enfermo amor que sientes por ese maldito, no veo la forma de quitártelo de la cabeza.

- Dime ¿Qué paso anoche? Necesito saberlo – Ryo ahora era el que se ponía frío, se separo de Serenity, la veía con seriedad.

- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Pero si tanto te interesa...

- Lo siento, me estoy volviendo loca, ya ni siquiera sé lo que digo, perdóname Ryo, perdóname tu tienes tus problemas y yo solo te atormento con los míos.

- Voy a matarlo.

- No digas eso. - Serenity tomaba a Ryo de los hombros.

- Si, voy a matarlo por todo el daño que nos ha causado. Me separo de mi padre para traerme a sufrir a este palacio y eso nunca se lo perdonaré.

- Ryo mírame a los ojos no pienses en hacer eso, eres muy joven y Seth te lleva mucha ventaja, no quiero que te haga daño ni que tu se lo hagas a él.

- Ese es el problema Serenity, él ya me hizo daño y lo seguirá haciendo si no acabo con él de una buena vez. Prefiero morir en el intento que permitir que siga aprovechándose de mí.

- Por la vida de tu padre no lo hagas, imagínate el dolor que le causarías si supiera que has muerto, crees que Él se merece eso.- Ryo no contestaba. - Lo ves aun tienes a alguien esperándote, tienes que ser fuerte y no pensar en hacerte daño

- Padre. ¿Se encontrará bien? Tengo tantos deseos de verlo.

- Vamos Ryo será mejor que te acompañe a desayunar para que cuando veas de nuevo a tu padre te encuentres muy sano y fuerte.

En otro lugar…

-Tres de los cuatro pabellones de las reservas se perdieron, sobrevivieron muy pocos guardias los cuales no saben con exactitud qué fue lo que paso, al parecer fue un grupo de hombres que por las ropas parecían ser sirios, pero no se llevaron absolutamente nada, por lo cual lograron escapar sin ninguna dificultad.- Isis leía en voz alta el informe que le habían proporcionado.

-"Todo estuvo calculado, fueron rápidos, sabían exactamente como entrar a pesar de que el pabellón estaba custodiado"- El faraón se encontraba pensativo en su trono.

- El problema de todo esto es que no sabremos como alimentar a tanta gente, ese trigo era nuestra única fuente de recursos durante la próxima temporada

- Es obvio nuestros enemigos quieren destruir nuestras reservas para encontrarnos más vulnerables ante un posible ataque - Seth hablaba mientras le arrebataba el papiro a Isis.

- ¿Que es lo que haremos faraón? – El gabinete real veían con mucha impaciencia a Atem el cual seguía con una mirada perdida.

- Yo sugiero que vayamos a cada uno de los pueblos a cobrar un tributo para compensar nuestras pérdidas.

-¿Estás loco Seth? apenas cobramos uno, ningún pueblo sería capaz de proporcionarnos otro, los haríamos morir de hambre.

- Lo dices como si eso nos tuviera que importar – Seth e Isis se mataban con la mirada.

- ¿Qué opinas? – Shada veía del otro extremo de la habitación a Atem, el cual parecía distraído ante la discusión de ambos consejeros.

- Isis tiene razón ningún pueblo podrá proporcionarnos otro tributo en comida – Isis se sorprendía mucho ante la nueva actitud de Atem era la primera vez que le daba la razón- ... sin embargo tendrán que proporcionarnos otro en oro.

- Pero faraón para que queremos oro si no podremos alimentarnos con él.

- Por una simple razón. Compraremos más trigo.

- ¿Cómo, nosotros el poderoso Egipto comprando trigo?- Todos los hombres murmuraban ante la observación de Seth

- ¡Silencio! –La fusta era golpeaba con fuerza en la mesa.- Haremos lo siguiente: quiero que la ultima reserva de trigo sea repartida a partes iguales entre todos los agricultores de Egipto, Shada tu sabes mucho de plantas quiero que encuentres la forma de que la tierra nos proporcione el suficiente trigo en muy poco tiempo para compensar mínimo tres cuartas partes de las perdidas, no me importa que hagas sangrar la tierra necesitamos recuperarnos.

- ¿Y me podrías decir mi poderoso faraón como nos alimentaremos los demás?- Seth hablaba con mucha malicia.

- Aun tenemos trigo suficiente para alimentarnos por un par de semanas, es el tiempo suficiente para ir a Siria y comprar el trigo para abastecernos hasta que termine la temporada de recolección.

- Pero que tonterías dices, como lograremos que nuestros propios enemigos nos lo vendan

- Eso será muy fácil Seth, los engañaremos.- Todos los hombres volvían a murmurar.

- Necesito preparar una comisión que vaya disfrazada y oculta como gente de Siria o cualquiera de nuestros vecinos, esta comisión se dividirá en grupos y comprará el trigo para no levantar sospechas, además así nos enteraremos de la clase de planes que nos tienen preparados nuestros enemigos.

- ¿Espías? pero eso es jugar sucio.

- Solo se estará poniendo la balanza en equilibrio hermana – Repentinamente la voz de Malik intervino en la conversación.

- ¿Y a ti quien te dio derecho a hablar mocoso?

- Nadie Seth, pero Atem tiene razón, por lo que pasó esta madrugada no hay que dudar que existan espías entre nosotros, era muy difícil entrar a esos pabellones solo la gente encargada de cuidarlo sabía la manera de penetrarlo, Atem no está jugando sucio solo estará actuando como lo hacen sus enemigos. – Todos se miraban con preocupación ante la idea de la traición.

- Bien Malik puesto que tú eres muy astuto en las cuestiones del disfraz serás el líder de la comisión esta será tu primera misión y no quiero que me falles ¿entendido?- A Malik le brillaron los ojos, al fin iba a hacer algo por defender a Egipto como lo había hecho su padre.

- Gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas solo espero que no me defraudes ya sabes que no me gustan los errores.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el cobro de tributo?

- De eso te encargarás tu Isis, tienes el tacto, cobra lo que consideres necesario a cada pueblo dependiendo de las riquezas que posea, de manera que les sea imperceptible, también no quiero levantar sospechas por el cobro excesivo de oro, podrían pensar que estamos en apuros.- Al parecer todos quedaban satisfechos ante la solución que el faraón había propuesto, Shada notó que Atem había actuado con más cautela, sus ideas tenían un ligero toque de compasión la cual no era una de las virtudes del joven faraón.

- Y tu Seth. Te encargaras de vigilar a toda la corte – Lo ultimo no le había agradado a nadie.

- Así es, de ahora en adelante todos los que se encuentren en esta habitación se encontraran bajo vigilancia especial, todos sus movimientos serán registrados y ninguno podrá salir de Egipto si no es bajo mi autorización y con la vigilancia correspondiente.

- ¿Majestad acaso ya no confía en nosotros? – Hablaba uno de los hombres

- En tiempos como estos me temo no. La confianza a desaparecido con el suceso que ocurrió puesto que no fue un simple atentado de eso estoy completamente seguro. Pero no tendrán nada que temer si su conciencia se encuentra tranquila, de lo contrario no solo su cadáver sino el de toda su familia y esclavos colgara de las murallas del palacio. – Ningún hombre protestó ante este último comentario.

- Bien. Por último deseo que se vuelva a interrogar a cada uno de los guardias sobrevivientes y describan a los hombres que lograron ver, quiero ver qué clase de hombres eran, consigan un escriba y hagan retratos.

- Puedo decirle a Bakura que los haga

- ¡Por Ra, un maleante ayudando a capturar a otro maleante, por favor Isis.

- Pero Bakura se ha regenerado.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Seth no quiero la ayuda de ese desgraciado, consíganme otro, deseo atrapar a los que dañaron a mis hombres y pusieron en peligro la grandeza de mi reinado, quiero tenerlos enfrente para degollarlos con mis propias manos. El faraón ha hablado.

- Como usted ordene señor.- Todos los hombres se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia al ver que el faraón se retiraba con Seth y Shadi a su lado. Posteriormente todos hablaban y murmuraban al salir del salón dejando a Malik e Isis solos.

- Isis por fin. Atem me ha dado una misión.

- Malik ten mucho cuidado, tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda ocurrirte

- No te preocupes veras que todo saldrá bien y regresaré triunfal con sacos llenos de trigo.

- No lo sé, últimamente he tenido un sueño muy extraño que me dice que algo malo ocurrirá.

- Podrías decírmelo, dicen que cuando cuentas los sueños no suelen ocurrir.

- Pues veras. "Veo un halcón muy hermoso surcando los cielos, sus alas se mueven con mucha gracia y sus ojos reflejan una pureza sin igual, vuela sumamente alto y a cada aleteo de entre sus finas plumas brotan polvos de oro y plata los cuales al caer a la tierra hacen brotar lotos de diferentes colores sobre el río Nilo."

"El sol aparece provocando que el halcón quede un poco cegado y comience a volar en círculos entorno a él, el halcón intenta alejarse del sol, pero este brilla aun más lastimándole los ojos, el ave empieza a volar con desesperación sin saber a donde va, haciendo que algunas de sus plumas caigan por el cielo, pero cuando tocan finalmente al suelo en lugar de brotar flores, la tierra se abre, dejando escapar gritos de dolor."

"El halcón pierde el control al eclipsarse el sol, desplomándose en la tierra. En la oscuridad aparece un chacal negro, que se acerca lentamente al halcón, este intenta de nuevo volar para salvarse pero sus alas se han roto al caer desde tan alto. El chacal se precipita sobre el ave y es cuando en mi sueño todo se cubre de sangre."

- ¿Isis estás segura de que no has consumido opio últimamente? – Malik recibía un coscorrón por parte de su hermana.

- No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contándote lo que veo.

- Lo siento Isis seguramente el perrito solo tenía hambre. ¡Eso es!

- ¿Qué?

- El hambre, seguramente es el hambre que tendremos si no consigo el trigo, no te preocupes Isis, nada de eso pasará, te prometo que lo conseguiré y dejarás de tener ese extraño sueño.

- De verdad espero que se trate de eso y no de algo más.

Mientras tanto.

- ¡Le voy a romper la cara, donde esta para MATARLO! -

- "Aquí vamos de nuevo" – Al llegar al comedor Ryo y Serenity se habían encontrado con Joseph descansando en la elegante mesa puesto que Shada estaba ocupado en la junta de emergencia. Serenity no se había vuelto a colocar el velo en el rostro y Joseph tenía una idea de quien había sido el culpable del daño a su hermana.

- Te digo que fue un accidente me pegue con la puerta, si. Así es con la puerta, soy muy tonta.- Ryo veía con enfado a la joven al escuchar sus mentiras

- Jo tu hermana...OUCH – Ryo trato de decir algo pero Serenity le dio un pellizco

- Ryo ¿verdad que me pegue con la puerta?-

- ¿Es eso cierto?- Ryo cerró los ojos y asintió ante la mirada de Joseph.

- Está bien. Ten más cuidado Serenity, me preocupa mucho que te pueda pasar algo malo a lado de ese desgraciado.

- Si hermanito, prometo ser más cuidadosa.

- Esta bien me tengo que ir, Ryo sé que eres un buen chico así que cuídala mucho.- Ryo encogía los hombros apenado.

- Jo podrías mandarle un saludo de mi parte a Shada- Solicitaba Ryo

- Claro, tu también cuídate espero verte pronto – El rubio se alejaba apresuradamente.

- Debiste haberle dicho la verdad, no sabes lo culpable que me siento.

- No quiero que haya más peleas, estoy cansada de que Joseph siempre termine en el suelo cuando se enfrenta a Seth.

- ¿Joseph se ha enfrentado a Seth? Se convertirá en mi mejor amigo.

- No es gracioso, el tener que limpiar las heridas de tu propio hermano.

- Lo siento, a propósito ayer conocí a alguien muy extraño.

- ¿A quién?

- Un sujeto llamado Bakura.

- ¡Bakura!

- Si ¿por qué te sorprendes?

- Ese hombre es muy peligroso no te le vuelvas a acercar

- ¿Por qué? Está loco es cierto pero es agradable.

- Ryo te lo digo en serio ese sujeto solía ser un peligroso ladrón y no dudo que las malas mañas no se le hayan quitado, he escuchado también que mato a mucha gente.

- No es cierto.

- Es verdad yo nunca le he dirigido la palabra pero pienso que es una mala persona, Seth me ha hablado muy mal de él, puesto que lo conoce mejor que yo.

- Pues confío menos en lo que dice el sacerdote, además si fuera una mala persona no seguiría en el palacio, estaría en una mina tallando granito, en lugar de estar pintando murales.

- No te acerques a él, lo digo por tu bien.

- Pero yo le prometí que lo vería hoy, no puedo romper mi promesa

- A un hombre que no tiene honor no es necesario que se le cumplan las promesas.

- Pero yo si tengo honor y debo de cumplir. Además tu también estas en un gran peligro y no te quieres alejar de él

- Ay Ryo está bien haz lo que quieras pero ten mucho cuidado.

- _¡Ana fi intizarak!_ (estoy esperándote)..._bil saniah ghabak wella gait_ (cuento los segundos de tu ausencia y no vienes)... _aizah 'araf la tikoun _(necesito saber si estas triste)

Bakura se encontraba entonando una vieja melodía mientras pintaba con impaciencia un nuevo mural en otra pared contigua a la del halcón, tanto sus ropas como su morena piel estaban manchadas de diferentes tinturas. Era una hermosa pintura sobre la noche en el río Nilo, el blanco de la luna llena resaltaba sobre un fondo azul oscuro, sobresalían algunas ibis rosadas volando sobre los trazos del río.

- _Il ghbah teegheeb allatoul?..._ (¿la ausencia continuara por siempre?)

- Que bonita pintura - A Bakura por poco se le caían las cosas por el tremendo susto que la voz de Ryo le había dado al escucharla tan repentinamente.

- Hola. – Bakura se sorprendía al ver a Ryo, se sentía algo incomodo al notar que Ryo lucia muy elegante en aquellas vestiduras color vino, mientras él estaba vestido con sus ropas más viejas, embadurnado de pintura.

- _Min zambee ghayrak mah la eit.._

- Yo no soy el problema. Bakura cantas horrible

- Gracias bocón. – Bakura dejó las tinturas en el piso y tomo un paño para limpiarse la cara.

- Bakura, ¿desde cuando pintas?

- Pues no sé desde hace mucho.

- ¿Siempre has pintado?

- ¿Eh?...Si siempre...

- ¿Nunca te habías dedicado a otra cosa?

- ¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas tan fastidiosas!- Bakura arrojaba con fuerza el trapo contra las tinturas, haciendo que se escurrieran por el piso, su rostro reflejaba mucho enfado.

- Simple curiosidad. Está bien si te molesto me voy.

- Espera. – Bakura se ponía enfrente de Ryo para impedir que se fuera, comenzaba a inundarle la culpabilidad.

- No sé ni siquiera por que vine. Hecho, ya cumplí mi promesa.

- No te vayas. - Bakura lo sujetaba una vez más por los hombros - Lo que pasa es que no me gusta hablar de mí, mejor hablemos de ti. ¿Qué haces en el palacio? – El chico se quedó helado no quería hablar sobre ese desagradable tema.

- Yo...Bueno. - Ryo volteaba la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Bakura se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, sentía como si lo estuvieran interrogando por un asesinato.

- Lo sé, eres un amigo del estúpido faraón, tienes que serlo para vestir de esa manera, que lástima, como le haces para soportarlo, es tan, como decirlo sin que suene ofensivo, tan... estúpido.

- No Bakura el faraón no es mi amigo.

- ¡Mira! Tenemos algo en común tampoco es amigo mío. "Ni en un millón de años", dime ¿a qué te dedicas?

- ¿Por qué pintas los murales de su palacio? – La conversación había perdido sentido únicamente había preguntas pero no existían respuestas.

- Dejémonos de cuestionamientos. Por alguna extraña razón tú no quieres contestar mis preguntas ni yo las tuyas, que te parece si damos un paseo por el palacio

- No lo sé Bakura, es algo tarde.

- Ou tikulif wit ooul naseen (Estrechas mi mano y te vas tan rápido, ¿por qué no vienes y me dices olvídalo?)

- De acuerdo. Tú ganas, te acompaño, pero por todos los dioses ¡deja de cantar!

- Vamos te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas – Bakura tomo una pequeña libreta cubierta de cuero y ambos caminaron por los pasillos.

En el transcurso de la tarde Bakura le mostró todos los jardines a Ryo el cual quedaba maravillado ante la belleza de tantas flores, Bakura se la pasaba contándole bromas y Ryo no podía contener sus carcajadas ante las locuras que le estaban diciendo, todos aquellas personas que los veían pasar no dejaban de notar el contraste del dúo, enfocaban más al pequeño puesto que el color vino de la ropa que llevaba lo hacía lucir muy bien, no lucia como un esclavo sino como un noble, pero sus sospechas se aclaraban al notar la gargantilla en el cuello, una cosa de la cual Bakura no se había percatado y Ryo había olvidado.

Más tarde ambos se encontraban sentados en un pórtico, Bakura escribía y Ryo contemplaba el paisaje, la tranquilidad de la compañía mutua los reconfortaba.

- ¿Qué escribes Bakura?

- Cosas.

- Déjame ver – Ryo sentía tanta curiosidad que tomo sin permiso alguno la libreta de Bakura y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_Ah ya helu ya msallini _(Oh belleza oh compañía)

_Ya-lli be-nar el-hajre kawini _(Eres quien me quema con el fuego de tu abandono)

_Emla-l-mudam ya jamil we-s'ini ya e-ni _(Llena la copa de tu belleza y dame de beber)

_Min kotre sho'i alek ma b-anam _(porque mi ardiente deseo por ti no me deja descansar.)

- ¡Dame eso tonto! – Bakura intento arrebatarle el cuaderno, pero Ryo fue más ágil y siguió leyendo

_Habbet jamil we ya retni dello_ (Me siento enamorado de tu belleza, me gustaría ser tu sombra)

_Lamma ra-eto malak fo-adi_ (Cuando te encontré tomaste posesión de mi )

_Sabbarte 'albi we hamalte zello_ (Le pedí a mi corazón ser paciente y cargar con este pesar)

- Ryo¡Es la última vez que te lo pido por las buenas! – Pero Ryo no hacía caso estaba fascinado con aquella poesía.

_Abyad we ya, ya lon-el-yasmin _(Blanco es el color del jazmín)

_Ya-lli 'ala khaddak yetshaf-el-wardi _(En sus mejillas puedo ver flores)

_Inni asir-el-mawadda _(Soy el prisionero de su amor y amistad)

Una enorme sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Ryo. Bakura quedaba paralizado al escuchar el último verso, odiaba quedar expuesto pero lo que más odiaba era quedar ridiculizado ante un chico. Tomo Ryo por la ropa y le arrebato el cuaderno de las manos.

- Pedazo de escoria ¿quién te crees para leer lo que no te importa?

- Bakura.

- Te has burlado ¿no? - el sentimiento de que sus ideas hubieran sido ultrajadas por ese chico lo humillaba aun más.

- Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?. No tiene nada de malo el que lo lea, inclusive podría ayudarte para que se lo puedas dar a tu novia

- Ryo, eres un tonto – Bakura miraba con ternura a Ryo le encantaba que fuera tan ingenuo "¿Qué no lo entiendes?. el poema es para..."

- ¡Estás loco Bakura, enfadarte solo por un poema.

- ¡Eres un mocoso entrometido!

- ¡Y tú eres un neurótico!

- JAJAJAJA- Ryo respiraba agitado, no entendía porque en aquel palacio todos tenían una personalidad tan voluble.

- No seas malo Bakura léeme el último párrafo.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Pues te estoy pidiendo que me lo leas ¡duh!

- Ven siéntate junto a mí...

_Ma zane albi tensani _(Nunca le había pasado a mi corazón)

_We yzid fi hobbak ashjani _(Y mi dolor crece)

_Ud ya jamil ya-khi ud li tani (_Regresa a mí belleza... regresa una vez más)

_Min kotre sho'i alek ma b-anam _(Porque mi ardiente deseo por ti no me deja descansar.)

De nuevo la felicidad se apodero de Ryo, no sabía todo sobre ese idioma pero podía entender muchas de las cosas que estaban escritas. En Ryo nacía una confianza hacia Bakura, quería contarle tantas cosas, pero a la vez el remordimiento y la culpabilidad le impedían decirle lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

Ryo hojeaba el contenido de aquel cuaderno, en el no solo habían poemas sino un sin fin de dibujos y hojas de diferentes arboles usadas como separadores, era como mirar dentro de una vida, por otro lado Bakura contemplaba con detenimiento a Ryo, sus cabellos, cada parpadeo, cada movimiento de sus manos, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, todo en él se le hacía hermoso no podía apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo.

- ¡Bakura! – El mayor salía de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sobresalto del pequeño.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡El sol!

- Si es un bello atardecer – Ryo le entrego el cuaderno y caminó apresurado - ¡Ryo!

- No puede ser como no me había dado cuenta – Bakura lo sujeto del brazo

- Ryo ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Me tengo que ir. – Bakura percibía en los ojos de Ryo mucho temor.

- ¿Que tienes, por qué tiemblas?

- Bakura. Yo...- Los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron y la noche se hizo presente. Ryo se estaba muriendo por dentro. Sin decir más se soltó como pudo y corrió a más no poder al interior del palacio.

- ¡Ryo! ¡RYO! – Por más que Bakura intento alcanzarlo no pudo, Ryo era mucho más rápido que él y le perdió la pista sin saber a dónde se había marchado.

- "Soy un tonto, el tiempo fue tan corto, cielos como pudo pasarme esto"- Ryo detuvo sus pasos al encontrase en el pasillo de la habitación de Seth miró con detenimiento que nadie se encontrara en él, al verse solo y sin ningún obstáculo decidió que era momento de continuar la carrera. Llevaba una velocidad impresionante

Por fin Ryo vio las puertas y patinó por un largo trecho hasta detenerse a unos cuantos milímetros de chocar con las enormes puertas. Por su frente escurría un sudor frío no era por el esfuerzo de haber corrido sino por el miedo, no sabría lo que le esperaba.

"Lo mejor sería correr en dirección opuesta, pero a dónde, los guardias no me dejarían ir muy lejos. Bakura,te hubiera contado todo, de que me hubiera servido, nadie puede contra el poder del faraón. Ra sé que no escuchas mis plegarias porque prefieres a tu hijo. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? No Ryo esas son blasfemias " Las ideas lo carcomían, estiro su mano temblorosa y poco a poco una de las puertas se abrió casi por completo.

Todo permanecía en calma, solo se escuchaba el crujir de las antorchas, Ryo caminaba con sigilo por la habitación, el faraón no se encontraba en la cama, la tranquilidad comenzó a reconfortar al pequeño posiblemente el faraón tendría asuntos más importantes que atender y esa noche lo dejaría descansar.

- Menos mal...- Ryo giraba su cuerpo por inercia al escuchar como la puerta que había abierto, se cerraba con un ruido ensordecedor. Ahí estaba a un lado de la puerta y con un brazo estirado el mismísimo faraón.

Al pobre de Ryo se le fue la respiración al escuchar como los pasos resonaban por toda la habitación avanzando hacia él, las velas reflejaban espeluznantes sombras, las cuales se precipitaban sobre el piso y el atemorizado Ryo, ahí estaba justo enfrente de él la altiva y majestuosa figura del faraón.

La imagen de su rostro era lo peor, inexpresivo, con tanta frialdad en los ojos, no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, en una de sus manos sostenía la fusta que lo hacía lucir como una imagen ancestral.

- No fue mi intención hacerlo esperar.- Atem lo observaba con desdén.- Lo siento...-

¡Plaf!

El rostro ladeaba ante la tremenda bofetada

- Cállate. No me interesa escuchar hablar a la basura.

- Señor... - ¡Plaf! Una delgada línea de sangre se asomaba por la boca de Ryo por la segunda bofetada

- Que no entiendes porquería, no quiero que hables

Ryo no pudo resistir sollozar ante el dolor era la primera vez que alguien le golpeaba de esa manera, Atem doblo la fusta en un ligero arco y dejo dos marcas en los brazos del pequeño.

- Deja de llorar, deja de llorar – A cada palabra Atem golpeaba con mayor fuerza la piel del chico este caía arrodillado ante el dolor, tratando de contener los gritos. Más sangre brotaba de entre las heridas manchando la blanca piel de los brazos.

- ¿Quién te dijo que te podías sentar?¡LEVÁNTATE INUTIL!- Atem tomo a Ryo del cuello y lo hizo caminar hasta recostarlo boca abajo en la cama fijando su mirada en la espalda.

- Mi paciencia se ha acabado contigo, no habrá más consideraciones, me tienes harto, te dije claramente que odiaba la espera - La fusta silbó por el aire y corto la ropa y la espalda, Ryo gritaba apretando con desesperación las frazadas, esto enardecía mas al faraón, la fusta siguió abatiendo hasta completar diez líneas rojas, la sangre escurría de las heridas manchando todo.

El faraón levantó a Ryo del brazo el cual no se podía incorporar bien a causa del dolor y fue arrastrado por toda la habitación hasta llegar a otra de las puertas, la cual fue abierta de una patada.

Atem lo introdujo tirándolo en el piso y cerro la habitación.

- Mírate. No mereces dormir en mi cama.

Ryo al ver que el faraón de nuevo se acercaba con la fusta para golpearlo se levanto como pudo e intento alejarse, pero el faraón se acercaba rápidamente, lo veía con un deprecio inmenso. ¿Por qué lo trataba de esa forma? Ryo entendía que merecía un castigo por haber llegado tarde pero eso era demasiado.

Esta pregunta tenía una simple respuesta, el faraón estaba enajenado por la simple razón de que había visto a Ryo sonreír, el hecho de haber llegado tarde pasaba a segundo término, le había molestado enormemente el haberlo visto feliz, solo que esta dicha no la había compartido con él, sino con aquel despreciable sujeto a quien tanto odiaba, su némesis y enemigo de toda la vida: Bakura.

- No vales nada.- Atem lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, Ryo respiraba con dificultad no dejaba de ver la encolerizada mirada de la persona que lo guiaba lentamente hacia un escritorio.

El solo hecho de recordar como los había visto juntos, como Ryo mostraba su dulzura y ofrecía su amistad y fraternidad al ser más despreciable que alguna vez hubiera podido conocer lo volvía loco, pero lo que más lo consumía era que no soportaba la idea de haberse encariñado con aquella persona que tenía tan cerca, era algo que no podía asimilar, se había prometido así mismo el no sentir ninguna clase de afecto por nadie, tenía que cortarlo de raíz y la única forma de lograrlo era acabando con Ryo.

- Eres un simple objeto el cual puedo utilizar a mi antojo, solo sirves para eso, eres un ser sumamente repulsivo - La moral de Ryo estaba hecha añicos, las palabras del faraón lo hacían sentir miserable, pero Atem se sentía aun más miserable al verlo llorar.

- Pues si tanto asco le doy, déjeme ir. – La sola idea de perderlo horrorizaba al faraón

- Déjeme ir. ¡DÉJEME IR! – Ryo se libero bruscamente de la mano que lo sujetaba y encaro con todo – Tal vez para usted yo no valga nada pero conozco gente que me quiere. ¡Mi padre! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Bakura!

Ese fue el principio del fin, Ryo no sabía porque había dicho el nombre de Bakura, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que aquel sujeto lo considerara su amigo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar las cosas debido a que Atem lo sujetaba de los cabellos, su cuerpo era colocado boca abajo contra el escritorio tirando todas las cosas que se encontraban encima, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas colgaban de la orilla.

- ¡No te mereces nada, ni mis caricias, ni mis besos. ¡Nada! – Atem estaba al borde de la locura, golpeaba sin compasión. Ryo era suyo y no lo iba a compartir con ninguna otra persona.

- ¡Ah! - Ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedo a salvo, líneas rojas resplandecientes escurrían por la espalda desde los hombros, otras rodeaban sus piernas como culebrillas finas color carmesí.

El faraón no pudo resistir más los gritos y al ver a Ryo a su merced decido que era el momento de terminar de una vez por todas, quito la ropa de ambos como pudo y sujeto al pequeño contra el escritorio, lo demás fue el infierno para Ryo, el cual se agitaba y debatía en su desesperación, pero la furia no parecía calmarse con nada.

Las uñas del pequeño se lastimaban al enterrarlas en la superficie de madera, al mismo tiempo que sus entrañas eran desgarradas sin misericordia, el sufrimiento era insoportable y sus gritos se hacían más sonoros. En otro arranque del faraón, sujeto la gargantilla y la arranco del cuello cortando gravemente la piel, su sudor caía sobre las heridas provocando que el pequeño se arqueara de dolor, los gritos eran interrumpidos por constantes insultos, Ryo estaba muerto en vida.

En unos instantes después Ryo dejo de gritar estaba agotado, únicamente se escuchaban sus sollozos y quejidos ahogados, Atem seguía encolerizado, hasta que escucho un ruido casi inaudible de los labios del pequeño que se repetía una y otra vez.

- _Te odio...te odio...te odio..._

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y verse a sí mismo cubierto de sangre el faraón reaccionó sintiendo como lo poco que quedaba de su alma se partía en mil pedazos, se separo de Ryo con terror y se retiro de la habitación sin saber a donde dirigirse, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, una vez más cientos de imágenes de su pasado le venían a la mente, su padre, Seth, dolor, culpa, remordimientos, "Bakura... el maldito de Bakura".

El cuerpo de Ryo caía del escritorio sin fuerzas, su pecho se movía débilmente entre los sollozos, sus ojos permanecían abiertos enfocando la luz de las velas.

Esa noche…

- ¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTA!

- Bakura tranquilízate yo curaré a Ryo

- Solo te advierto una cosa rubio enclenque si lo haces sufrir ¡TE MUERES!

- (Gulp) Está bien tratare de hacer lo mejor posible.

- No esmirriado no lo intentaras. Lo harás. – Bakura saco un enorme cuchillo de su cinto y lo colocó en el cuello de Joseph, el rubio perdía el control de sus esfínteres al sentir el frío metal cortando una pequeña herida en su cuello.

- Bakura. Si me cortas el cuello no podré ayudar a Ryo

- Pues entonces ¡Muévete!

En el acto Joseph tomo las cosas necesarias e inicio la plegaria que había aprendido de Shada, estaba sudando la gota gorda, era la primera vez que la iba a poner en práctica y requería de toda su energía y concentración, pero con un chico desangrándose y otro sujeto sosteniendo con furia un cuchillo de treinta centímetros de largo no le era muy fácil realizar esta tarea.

- Thet, Mut, Ab, Ankh, dolorosa Amanti, tierra de ensueño y oscuridad, morada de los que nunca vuelven a despertar... – La luz emanaba de las manos. - ...alivia su corazón de la miseria.- Poco a poco todas las heridas de Ryo se desvanecían con el resplandor y la piel recobraba la tersura que le caracterizaban.

- ¡Lo logré!

Pero Ryo aun permanecía inconsciente y un tono pálido lo hacía lucir como si estuviera muerto. Bakura veía muy preocupado el débil cuerpo sobre el diván.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué no reacciona?

- Perdió mucha sangre, es necesario que descanse.

- ¿Quién podría hacerle esto?- Pensó Bakura en voz alta.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Habló Jo.

- ¿Acaso tu sí? Dímelo con un demonio, para romperle todos los huesos y sacarle las uñas. – El rubio era alzado en el aire.

- El faraón

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo trataría de esta manera? ¿Qué derechos tiene sobre Ryo?

- Todos. Ryo es su esclavo, su nuevo "juguete" - Bakura sintió como si le dieran una puñalada en el pecho con su propio cuchillo, bajo lentamente al rubio y se sentó a un lado del pálido cuerpo.

- No puede ser. Por eso estabas tan asustado. Por eso tenias que irte tan rápido.

- Yo tampoco entiendo porque lo trato de esa manera, posiblemente Ryo hizo algo que ofendió mucho al faraón, tuvo que ser algo grave para que lo haya dejado así.

- Ese miserable me las va a pagar, no me importa la promesa que hice.

- Bakura no puedes enfrentarlo es tu faraón.

- ¡Al diablo con todo, tal vez para ti lo sea, pero para mí el verdadero faraón ha muerto, a él era a quien le tenía que rendir cuantas no a este pelagatos de porquería.- Joseph se sorprendía mucho al escucharlo hablar, creía que ese lado de Bakura había desaparecido, en especial desde la muerte del antiguo faraón.

- Lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir estás muy agitado

- No me pienso ir y dejar a Ryo solo con semejante tonto lame pisos del falso faraón.

- Está bien, toma dale esto de beber. Vendré a verlos más tarde- Jo bostezó- Ya que vas a estar aquí dormiré un poco me siento muy cansado no sé como Shada soporta usar tanta energía y mantenerse tan lúcido.

Durante el resto de la noche y toda la madrugada Bakura no se separo de Ryo ni un solo instante, le dio de beber agua, lo arropo y lo contemplo por un largo rato, el rostro de Ryo al dormir le llenaba todo el cuerpo de una extraña sensación.

_Ayer me dijo un ave que volara..._

- ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste?

_Por donde no hay dolor_

- ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

_Que lo sufrido no resucita en sueños_

- No te culpo, yo tampoco tuve el valor para contarte tantas cosas

_Y en rezos nunca murió_

Bakura tomo la mano de Ryo, estaba tan fría y pálida, no podía creer que él hubiera hecho algo tan grave para provocar la furia del faraón.

- Eres como "yo" siempre metiéndonos en problemas.

_Que saque el aire de mis ojos_

_Que abrace al miedo con tus sueños_

- Así los dioses me maldigan por enfrentarme a su hijo.

_Que sea un guerrero de sangre_

_Para que nadie te haga daño._

- No permitiré que te vuelva a tocar.

Isis de nuevo se levantaba con sobresalto, aquel sueño se aparecía una vez más en su mente y no la dejaba descansar. Decidió tomar un paseo por el palacio para despejar su mente y sentir el aire frío. Sus ojos azules reflejaban el brillo de las estrellas las cuales contemplaba con detenimiento en búsqueda de alguna respuesta que le pudieran dar a tantas preguntas que giraban en torno a ella, pero no había nada.

Repentinamente sintió como una sombra avanzaba entre los pilares y se dirigía al salón principal, un enorme temor le invadió, pero su valor se impuso, lo mejor era investigar no permitiría que cualquier intruso invadiera el palacio de su querido faraón.

Siguió a la sombra con cautela y observo como esta se introducía al enorme salón

-"¿Que es lo que buscas? ¿Qué cosas te atormentan que vienes a buscar refugio en la oscuridad?"

Al internarse al salón, contemplo con horror como las antorchas iluminaban el ensangrentado cuerpo de Atem sentado sobre su trono, con una fusta escurriendo sangre.

- ¿Atem que te pasó?

_Ayer me dijo un ave que volara_

_Hasta desintegrarme..._

Bakura no lo resistía más, veía impaciente los labios de Ryo, puso la mano que sostenía la de Ryo en su pecho y la otra en la del pequeño, sentía su respiración y el latir del corazón de ambos.

_Que la distancia no es cansancio_

No pudo más, acerco sus labios a los de Ryo, estaba cada vez más y más cerca, era algo magnético no lo podía evitar, tan cerca, casi rozando, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el aire que exhalaba suavemente la boca.

_Es fuerza, eres tú.. _

- Papá…– Bakura no pudo terminar con lo que tenía planeado, separo su rostro y vio como Ryo aun seguía durmiendo.

- Lo siento Ryo.

_Que saque el aire de mis ojos_

_Que abrace al miedo con tus sueños_

Un largo suspiro se escucho en la habitación – Creo que tendré que esperar. – Bakura soltó la mano y arropo por completo a la persona que se convertía en su esperanza de vida.

_Que sea un guerrero de sangre_

Unos minutos después Bakura caía dormido a los pies del diván soñando con su adoración y persona de su devoción.

_Para que nadie te haga daño_

- Kura...

_Para que nadie te haga daño_

_Para que nadie te haga daño._

CONTINUARA


	11. Seth

**Capítulo XI**

Al fondo del salón, ligeramente iluminado por las antorchas Atem permanecía sentado en su trono desde hacía ya varios minutos, con la cabeza baja, tratando de perderse en sí mismo para evadir los dolorosos recuerdos. Mientras tanto, arrodillada sobre los mosaicos de mármol, Isis humedecía un paño en una bandeja, con la intención de limpiar la piel ensangrentada.

Después de acariciar la piel con la tela humedecida, un pensamiento escalofriante recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isis al tiempo que el agua cristalina se teñía de rojo. -Atem ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – la voz de Isis sonaba preocupada, tomó el rostro con delicadeza y miro profundamente dentro de los ojos púrpuras, por dentro la idea de que Atem le hubiera hecho daño a otra persona le mortificaba.

- No creo que sea el momento indicado para hablar, además no tengo porqué darte explicaciones. – diciendo al fin aquellas orgullosas palabras, el faraón miro a su consejera con seriedad; en situaciones como aquellas siempre juzgaba mejor no mostrarle su interior a los demás, prefería ocultarlo todo en lo más profundo de su ser, para que nadie pudiera saber lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza. Atem ladeó el rostro para alejarla de él, junto con su inquietante mirada.

Isis había comprendido que Atem era capaz de muchas cosas, siempre había tenido una fe ciega y casi peligrosa en él, pero día con día había tenido que ir dándose cuenta de la nueva realidad para ver lo bajo que su amado faraón había caído; quería ayudarlo, protegerlo, lo quería como a un hermano y no soportaba que el tiempo se hubiera encargado de distanciarlos.

- Solo quiero ayudarte.

- No veo la forma en que lo puedas hacer.

- Me cuesta trabajo ver como has cambiado

- Vete Isis, no necesito más reproches – Sin embargo la voluntad de Isis era muy fuerte, sabía que a Atem le estaba pasando algo muy malo, su instinto le decía que dentro de aquel disfraz que Atem había decidido usar tan a diario aun había algo de aquella dulce persona, pero en realidad lo que más deseaba era saber por qué este emanaba esa extraña aura de culpabilidad, ya que solo había reconocido aquella expresión en el rostro de Atem una vez, y la ocasión fue nada menos que en el funeral de su padre, lo que la llevaba a pensar que los demonios de Atem habían regresado.

Colocándose al lado del trono, Isis tomo una de las manos la cual aun trazaba rastros de sangre.

- ¿Que te atormenta? ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso ya no me tienes confianza? – Atem odiaba que Isis hiciera eso, para él, aquella dulzura no era más que un estilo muy refinado de chantaje y no tenía humor para eso, pero mentalmente estaba muy cansado. Ya no podría mantener por mucho tiempo su escudo, la angustia le estaba venciendo.

- ¿Confianza? "Por favor, puedes ser más ingenua —pensaba— si la persona que alguna vez amé tanto me hizo daño ¿por qué debería de confiar en ti?" — ¿Isis por qué eres tan molesta? ¿Por qué eres tan entrometida? — Atem se levantó del trono y se soltó bruscamente de la mano que lo sujetaba con cariño— ¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero tu ayuda? ¡MÁRCHATE Y DÉJAME TRANQUILO!

Isis solo le llevaba unos dos años a Atem, pero a su edad ya lo aventajaba en muchas cosas y una de ellas era su experiencia y en aquella situación supo de inmediato que Atem hacia mucho había pasado el limite; en ese momento el sonido de una fuerte bofetada resonó por todo el salón, Isis solo se arrepentía de no haberle dado antes todas las que se merecía, pues posiblemente se habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza, y le hubiera hecho un maravilloso bien a su joven faraón.

- ¡Por una sola vez en tu vida olvídate de tu orgullo!

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Atem estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de Isis; no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a levantarle la mano.

- Lo siento Atem, pero lo tenías bien merecido, ahora no te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas que te pasó, porque dudo que te atrevas a rehusarte sabiendo lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer con tal de que te desahogues y me confieses porque estas sufriendo tanto.

La respiración de Atem se acelero, no podía más, no solo se sentía enfadado, sino derrotado, y su corazón ya le pesaba tanto que su rostro comenzó a reflejar el dolor de su interior, las palabras de Isis lograron traspasar el escudo y el alto faraón no tuvo más alternativa que rendirse ante el asedio de su consejera, pero sus primeras palabras fueron inspiradas por su ultimo y débil intento de protegerse.

- Isis. Te detesto.

- No Atem, tu sabes que eso no es verdad – Aprovechando el momento al fin logrado, Isis lo abrazo, y este soltando de inmediato la fusta, correspondió al gesto, por más que deseara resistirlo aquella cálida sensación llena de la ternura de su amiga lo alivio nuevamente, y de sus labios comenzaron a brotar todas aquellas palabras guardadas, sus penas, los dolorosos recuerdos de los últimos años de vida de su padre, todo lo que había padecido a causa de Seth.

- Todo pasó hace unos años, nunca creí que mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto, pero que más le podía pedir a la vida, lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo, la enfermedad no me había vuelto a tocar, y mi dicha era aun mayor al tener a la persona que más quería a mi lado, su presencia transformaba mi existencia. — Isis lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

La actitud de Seth siempre fue la misma, su inteligencia era lo que más me impresionaba, para mí su personalidad era arrolladora y su forma de hablar ante otras personas doblegaba a quien fuera en cualquier aspecto, incluso en algunas ocasiones contemple como mi propio padre también se veía reducido a nada ante él, no sabía que me pasaba al escucharlo, solo lo admiraba y fijaba en él lo que yo quería ser.

Pero su crueldad no había disminuido: atormentar a la servidumbre o humillar a los esclavos era una simple diversión para Seth, "algo para pasar el rato" al principio me costó trabajo entender su forma de ser, su filosofía era: "en la vida lo principal es conseguir nuestra propia satisfacción". Para desgracia o fortuna mía siempre ponía en práctica su ideología sobre mí, ya que me demostraba con mucha insistencia sus dolorosas muestras de afecto - la voz de Atem se llenaba de mas pena a cada palabra.

- Atem, siempre supe que ese sacerdote era el culpable de que te hubieras hundido tanto.- La plática había llegado a un punto en que ambos sabían que no habría fin hasta que la última palabra de todo aquel laberinto de recuerdos hubiera salido de los labios del faraón, y soltándose un poco de aquel abrazo, Isis guió a Atem a sentarse a los escalones bajo el trono. Recuperando el aliento, Atem prosiguió.

-No hubo mejor época para los dos, únicamente teníamos que preocuparnos por la siguiente desventura de alguno de los esclavos y fingir una impecable relación entre tutor y discípulo. Yo sabía de sobra que ante los dioses y los hombres esa relación era imposible, pero no me importó, nunca carecimos de ideas para encontrarnos solos y nada nos faltó, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

El mundo era de los dos o más bien mi mundo solo era él; ya no me hacía falta estar cerca de los que alguna vez fueron mis más allegados amigos, tal vez por qué ellos pertenecían al mundo recto y puro el cual comenzaba a parecerme tedioso y vacío, y mi vista se enfocaba cada día en algo más extravagante y oscuro, prefería pertenecer a esta última parte solo porque Seth era el que me guiaba y acompañaba, que ingenuo seguía siendo, nunca sospeche lo caro que iba pagar mi admiración por un ser tan miserable.

Tenía que tener sumo cuidado con mi sacerdote, por la simple razón de que mi padre no permitiría semejante mentira ante sus ojos. En aquellos días cuando había cumplido quince años mi relación con él no era del todo buena; el mal logrado de Aknadin siempre metía sus asquerosas narices en donde no le importaba, y constantemente le aconsejaba a mi padre un sin fin de cosas con respecto a mi persona, inclusive en una ocasión le dijo que lo mejor debido a mi edad era que me casara lo antes posible con alguna de las tantas insípidas princesas de algún remoto lugar, provocando que entre mi padre y yo iniciaran desagradables discusiones, en la que él me reprochaba lo importante que era para nuestro pueblo el que tomara las riendas de mi vida así como él lo había hecho de joven y aceptara mi futura responsabilidad ya que yo era el único heredero al trono, a lo que yo alegaba que no necesitaba que me aburriera con su perorata y sus clases de moral. Las discusiones siempre terminaban en un indefinido castigo por su parte, el cual consistía en no dirigirme la palabra, algo que fingía no darle importancia, pero la verdad es que por dentro me destrozaba.

De cualquier forma siempre salía muy bien librado y lograba que mi padre olvidara por unos días el espantoso asunto, pero el problema seguía latente y sabia que tarde o temprano me obligaría a cumplir con tan horripilante deber, entonces me di cuenta que había alcanzado la cima de mi felicidad y lo que seguía era una trágica y cruenta caída cuesta abajo.

La salud de mi padre tampoco se encontraba del todo bien; debido a tantos problemas con reinos de regiones aledañas, sequías y plagas que desolaban los campos de trigo y amenazaban con matar de hambruna y sed al bello Egipto, su corazón comenzó a cansarse, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Shada en una ocasión en la cual el faraón calló desvanecido en su trono cuando atendía todos estos asuntos, ante mis ojos vi como mi padre a pesar de ser considerado el hijo de los dioses, un ser superior e inalcanzable, carecía de la anhelada inmortalidad que tan febrilmente los sacerdotes y arquitectos se preocupaban por preservar en nuestras pirámides y templos de granito, de nuevo contemple la debilidad de su cuerpo, lo amaba, pero algo en mi no le perdonaba el hecho de que algún día me abandonaría, creo que eso era a lo que más temía: A la soledad y en mi búsqueda por encontrar algo que lo suplantara y me evitara tal sufrimiento encontré a la persona menos indicada, pero había aun más —Atem levanto la voz en ese comentario— como si aun no fuera suficiente todo lo que ya había caído sobre mí, Shada arribó con la presencia de un detestable sujeto, un ladrón con ademanes salvajes, cabellos blancos y asquerosas vestiduras, de cuya pretenciosa boca no escuche más que necedades y basura y media, todo en él desde el principio no me trajo ningún buen augurio; su arrogancia era molesta pero lo que más le odie y nunca le perdonare fue la forma en como consiguió tomar un lugar en la vida de mi padre, convirtiéndose en su eterno parásito.

Tenía un pasado por demás sabido, el pobre infeliz era huérfano, lo cual no me daba ninguna lástima, y desde muy tierna edad no encontró más talento en su persona que el de robar, hubiera terminado con ambas manos, nariz y orejas cortadas de no haber sido por la fortuita intervención de Shada, porque se dio cuenta que el estúpido ladrón SI sabía hacer algo de provecho. Lo trajo al palacio con la intención de sacarlo de las callejuelas en donde el inútil se metía en más problemas de los que su escasa capacidad podía resolver, pero en su muy altruista acción Shada no se percató de que había traído consigo la ruina de mi vida.

Al verlo por primera vez me di cuenta que Bakura me igualaba en edad; su rostro reflejaba algunas marcas de la penosa vida en la que había sobrevivido y en su piel se veía que el sol lo había castigado demasiado, su ropa solo eran remiendas y estaba descalzo, pero sus ojos fueron los que más me impactaron; a pesar de encontrarse en tan pésimo estado su mirada no reflejaba pesar, ni sufrimiento, todo lo contrario, estaban llenos de vida. Hubiera jurado que se encontraba sumamente feliz y que su existencia por muy difícil que fuera no le desagradaba del todo.

De inmediato mi padre se apiado de su miserable persona y le dio lo necesario para que mejorara su condición y pusiera manos a la obra. En realidad no lo puedo negar, sus pinturas eran hermosas. Su presencia no me hubiera molestado en absoluto de no haber sido por la razón de que enfocó su ambición en un objetivo mucho más alto del que alguna vez hubiera podido aspirar: Interponerse entre mi padre y yo — Isis comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas, y entre ellas, ese comentario le dejo ver la semilla que sembró el odio inquebrantable entre los dos rivales—

Mientras mi padre y yo discutíamos y nuestra relación se distanciaba y cuarteaba, Bakura aprovechó la oportunidad para entretejer lazos de amistad. Fui un tonto al cometer el gravísimo error de dejar que las adversidades que día con día se hacían más grandes se interpusieran y le dejaran el camino libre a aquel buitre que se abalanzó sobre su enfermo cuerpo, pero no me di cuenta de esto hasta mucho tiempo después cuando Seth se percató de aquella situación

_- Míralo _—me dijo Seth—_ ¿acaso no puede ser más penoso como tu padre tiene de protegido a semejante cínico? observa como se enaltece solo porque el faraón le dirige la palabra como si fuera uno de los suyos._

_- No puede ser, ¿cómo se atreve? — _De inmediato me les acerque, quería ver de cerca la escena: Ahí estaban mi padre y Bakura riendo muy amenamente, ya no recordaba desde hacia cuantos meses no lo veía sonreír de aquella manera. Mi padre noto mi presencia y me hizo partícipe de los halagos hacia el ladrón.

_- ¡Aroeris!, ¿Recuerdas a Bakura?_

_- Por supuesto, es el nuevo esclavo ¿no?_

_- No digas eso, no es ningún esclavo, mira que trabajo tan maravilloso_

_- Gracias señor — _Respondía el muy hipócrita.

_- Mmmmm, yo no le veo lo extraordinario, es un simple halcón; es enorme, no lo dudo, pero es solo eso, un halcón_

_- No le hagas caso Bakura, es un trabajo estupendo, si sigues de esta manera te encargaras de pintar los murales del nuevo templo y serás ascendido a escribano._

_- ¿De verdad? _— La sangre me hervía de tan solo ver como mi padre le palmeaba la espalda y le sonreía con tanta confianza, ¿acaso no tenía prohibido mostrarle afecto a sus súbditos? ¿Maldita sea como lo había conseguido ese bastardo?

Isis guardó silencio. En realidad ella había llegado a conocer a Bakura en la situación apropiada y no podía más que reconocerle su gran talento y honor, aunque Atem solo viera en él la fachada de su sencilla persona salida de las más podridas callejuelas. Lamentaba que de no ser por Seth quizás habría existido una oportunidad de que su relación se convirtiera en provechosa, pero al razonarlo supo que simplemente eso no iba a poder ser, el día en que se le dio a Seth la entrada en la vida de su señor había sido el más trágico de todos, y desde ese momento todo apunto a llevar a Atem hasta el final de un terrible abismo. Bakura toco accidentalmente lo poco que mantenía a Atem a unos pasos de su caída.

_- Bakura sígueme, quiero que me sigas comentando todas esas ideas tuyas, además necesito descansar_

_- Como usted diga_

_- Pe...Pero papá yo creo que..._

_- Claro Aroeris tú también nos puedes acompañar_

_- ¡No es eso!_

_- Ya veo... estas muy ocupado trabajando con Seth... bueno que sea en otra ocasión.- _Sin decir nada más me quede como un estúpido viendo como ambos se alejaban, dejándome completamente ignorado. No lo podía creer, mi padre nunca descansaba, ni siquiera para estar conmigo y justo cuando milagrosamente lo iba a hacer escogía de compañía a un completo extraño.

A partir de ese día me fije un nuevo objetivo: hacerle la vida lo menos soportable a Bakura para enseñarle el lugar al que pertenecía; él sin embargo era un buen adversario, no solo lograba mantenerse en pie a pesar de todo el empeño que pusiera en destruirlo, siempre se reponía y regresaba con astucia los golpes.

Todo había quedado claro entre los dos: nos odiábamos. Hubo una ocasión en la cual estuve a punto de deshacerme de él, pero el destino se empeño en protegerlo cuando mi padre finalmente me puso un alto y a partir de ese momento no me pude librar de su presencia así como él tampoco logró librarse de mi rencor.

Sentí como la imagen de mi padre se destruía al ver como defendía al ladrón de mis ataques, mientras a mí solo me recriminaba mis errores y enumeraba todas las obligaciones. En ese preciso momento en el que escuchaba como mi padre me reprendía frente a Bakura empecé a sentir coraje y desprecio hacia su mundo y a su apariencia; me sentí superior a él, a las personas buenas y a los piadosos, no sabía lo que me pasaba, pero lo intuía, lo saboreaba, esa marea de impulsos peculiares me dañaban, pero a la vez me hacían sentir orgulloso de mí mismo. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? —Atem suspiró— No pude resistirlo más, respire todo el aire que pude y comencé a destruir a mi padre con todas aquellas palabras que sabía le harían daño y contemple como su rostro se llenaba de confusión y dolor. No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que dije pero inclusive Bakura estaba sorprendido al escucharme hablar de esa manera.

Había llegado el día en que finalmente todo había caído bajo su propio peso. Después de haber discutido a causa del maldito de Bakura la humillación se había apoderado de mí; me sentía más culpable que nunca y no tenía ánimos de nada, decidí encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir de allí hasta que mi cuerpo se pudriera. Ya nada me importaba, la relación con mi padre estaba oficialmente acabada.

Creí que nada podría salir peor hasta que escuche como las puertas de la habitación se abrían para darle paso a mi perdición.

–_Levántate— _me dijo como si fuera un esclavo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso quizás sí lo era, era su esclavo, pero eso estaba por terminarse, esa fue la última vez que tuve que ver algo con él.

_- No estoy de humor, márchate quiero dormir._

_-Creí que mis lecciones ya te habían hecho más astuto pero veo que de nada han servido sigues siendo el mismo niño necio e idiota. - _Me dolía que Seth pensara eso de mí

_- Déjame solo_

_- ¡Ha! Que ingenuo eres. ¿Crees que todo terminara aquí? Fuiste lo bastante estúpido para dejarle el camino libre a Bakura y lo sigues demostrando permaneciendo echado ahí en ese estado. _

_- No hay nada más que hacer, estoy agotado, solo quiero alejarme de todo. _

_-¿De verdad? ¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por ver lo que está pasando entre ellos?_- Esas palabras me desconcertaron. Seth se acerco y se empeño en llenarme la cabeza de intrigas _— Están en el salón principal. Sentados los dos uno junto al otro, hablando del futuro prometedor que le aguarda a Bakura dentro del palacio. _

Recuerdo como mi mirada se apagaba, el simple hecho de escuchar a Seth me amargaba.

- _No te preocupes, quizás aun puedas tomarle venganza, sería lo mejor, yo en tu lugar lo haría._- Sin perder la oportunidad al estar tan cerca de mí, comenzó a tocarme, quería apartarlo y lograr que guardara silencio pero el sacerdote hacía lo contrario.

_- Seth, por favor vete. _

_-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?, ¿eso es lo que deseas?-_ Ante mi negativa su actitud cambió, lo cual me preocupó, sabia de sobra que él detestaba el rechazo. Sin darme cuenta unos segundos después había perdido el control de la situación. Era inevitable, por más que le pidiera que se detuviera él avanzaba y se acercaba más hasta que me tuvo completamente acorralado.

- _¿Seth que pretendes? No me agrada seguir con esto. ¡Suéltame!_

_- Pero siempre lo has disfrutado, desde la primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?_- Al ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz supe que no se detendría hasta que cediera a su acoso._- Dime que es lo que realmente deseas, sé que siempre tratas de ocultarme la verdad._

Isis no sabía que decir, estaba sumamente apenada ante lo que escuchaba, pero le desagradaba mucho que Seth hubiera aprovechado la debilidad de Atem para satisfacerse a sí mismo.

- Lo siento Atem pero no entiendo porque me estas contando esto.

- Por una simple razón, esto fue lo que acabo con la vida de mi padre.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Créelo Isis, yo fui el responsable de la muerte del faraón. – El rostro de Isis reflejaba incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando.

Justo cuando Seth me tenía a su entera disposición no pude evitar gemir de dolor y al parecer Aknadin pudo escucharme porque en ese momento sin previo aviso entro a mi habitación y nos vio, ¡nuestra farsa había sido descubierta!

_- ¡¿Pero qué es esto? – _El anciano se acercó furioso a nosotros y me quito a Seth de encima. _- ¿Seth cómo pudiste?, ni creas que tu ofensa se va a quedar sin castigo, esto lo sabrá el faraón. _

_- ¡No espera!_ – Me acerque a él para tranquilizarlo - _Aknadin no lo hagas. _

_- Lo siento majestad no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya._

_- Si se lo dices a mi padre. Lo mataran._

_- Es lo mínimo que se merece, creí que sería una buena influencia, pero ya veo que el solo se ha aprovechado de usted y lo más indignante es que no solo se lo permite sino que además lo defiende. _

_-¡No me acuses!, ¡me vas a destrozar la vida!. _– De nada servían mis palabras, el anciano sacerdote estaba dispuesto a delatarnos y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió en búsqueda de mi padre para comentarle lo que había visto. Mi cuerpo se paralizó ante la sola idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir, contemple a Seth por unos instantes. A pesar de todo el daño que me había hecho lo quería y supe que no podía permitir que algo le pasara.

Corrí por los pasillos para detener a Aknadin pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo primero que vi fue a Bakura esperando fuera del salón, tenía una expresión muy despreocupada hasta el momento en que me vio.

_-¿Vienes a darle más preocupaciones a tu padre?_

- _En otro momento me encargaré de ti ladrón así que hazme un favor y desaparece. _

_- El faraón está ocupado con uno de los sacerdotes y ha pedido que nadie lo interrumpa.- _Sentí un nudo en la garganta al saber esto, tenía que entrar a como diera lugar.

_- Pues te tengo una noticia remedo de guardia yo no soy nadie, así que apártate. - _Intente caminar cuando el muy idiota se atrevió a ponerme una mano en el pecho.

_- Dijo nadie y eso te incluye a ti.- _Me estaba desesperando estuve a punto de partirle la cara, cuando ambos escuchamos un fuerte golpe proviniendo del salón.

_- ¡Padre! – _Aparté a Bakura y abrí las puertas esperando lo peor.

Ahí estaba el cuerpo de mi padre sobre el piso con una mano sobre su pecho, sabía que esto había sido a causa de lo que había escuchado. Fui en su ayuda y contemple su palidez.

- _¿Padre me escuchas?_ – Al no recibir respuesta alguna no pude contener el llanto.

- _No llores tonto_– Enfrente de mí, arrodillado junto al moribundo cuerpo estaba Bakura, no pude dejar de percibir su preocupación – _Mira aun esta respirando_, _será mejor que vaya por Shada, él sabrá cómo ayudarlo._- Al instante Bakura se puso de pie y salió. Por unos breves momentos mi odio se había borrado, lo único que me preocupaba era la vida de la única persona que me había querido y protegido con todas sus fuerzas a la cual yo le había correspondido con desprecio.

- _Por favor papá no te mueras, siento mucho lo que te dije, prometo no volver a desobedecerte, haré lo que tu digas, pero por favor no me dejes. _

- _Aroeris... – _Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me tomo de la mano pero en sus ojos había mucha tristeza. Fue un breve momento en el que pude percibir su pesar, Shada apareció con un grupo de guardias los cuales rodearon a mi padre para llevarlo a su habitación. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a manchar el piso, sentía asco de mí mismo por haberle fallado, por haberme dejado llevar por los sentimientos que sentía hacia Seth habiéndolos puesto por encima de todo. Hubiera seguido divagando sobre esto de no ser porque escuche la voz de Aknadin hablándome.

- _Lo siento majestad no creí que esto fuera a pasar_ – Había olvidado por completo su presencia, lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara callado.

- ¿_Lo sientes?-_ Camine hacia él - _Te pedí que no dijeras nada._ _Sabes una cosa Aknadin desde hace mucho tiempo tu enorme boca sola me ha traído problemas, me hubieras sido más útil si tan solo hubieras guardado discreción. _

_- ¿Señor?_

_- Si te hubieras mantenido al margen, pero ya es tarde para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, así que de ahora en adelante seré más cuidadoso y me preocupare por prevenir las cosas. –_ Tan solo quería hacerlo pagar. Y lo hice.

Los ojos de Isis se llenaron de terror ante la última confesión.

- Atem yo creí, más bien todos creímos que la muerte de Aknadin había sido un accidente, así que tú lo mataste.

- ¡No seas tonta Isis! Yo no iba a mancharme las manos con semejante escoria, no niego que lo deje inconsciente y muy mal herido, pero no al grado de causarle la muerte. Cuando termine con Aknadin, Seth apareció y al ver lo que había hecho me reprendió, ¿puedes imaginarlo?, dijo que hubiera esperado hasta que él estuviera presente para contemplar toda la escena. Como no quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces salí del salón dejándolos solos para enterarme de cómo seguía la salud de mi padre que era lo que más me importaba. Al igual que tú al día siguiente me enteré de que Aknadin había caído "accidentalmente" desde una barca al río y había sido devorado por los cocodrilos sin que quedara de él un solo hueso intacto. No dudo que el mismo Seth lo hubiera arrojado, puesto que si Aknadin seguía acusándolo por lo que me hizo, lo hubieran colgado.

- Pero el faraón lo sabía ¿Por qué no hizo nada al respecto por castigarlo?

- No lo sé con seguridad, nunca lo entenderé, creo que él sabía lo que yo sentía por Seth o tal vez quiso protegerme del escándalo que se habría producido si la corte se hubiera enterado.

Mi padre estaba demasiado débil y Shada no me daba un buen pronóstico.

_- Lo siento mucho príncipe, no sé qué le pasa a tu padre pero al parecer sé está dejando morir, no importa lo que yo haga, no tiene ánimos de comer o de siquiera hablar, algo muy grave debió de haberlo sorprendido para que se encuentre en ese estado._

Yo tenía la respuesta de esto y los remordimientos no me dejaron tranquilo, sabía que yo era el responsable de lo que le pasaba, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada a Shada.

Al estar a solas con mi padre supe que era mi turno de cuidarlo y permanecer a su lado, trate de que me dirigiera la palabra o por lo menos tomara agua, pero solo recibía indiferencia de su parte.

_- Escúchame, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, simplemente se dieron, sé que no fue lo correcto, si me quieres hacer pagar por que hice lo estas logrando, dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré para que me puedas perdonar.- _Mi padre abrió lentamente los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo me dirigió unas palabras.

_- Mátalo... Acaba con Seth y tráeme su cadáver.- ¿_Por qué de todas las cosas me tenía que pedir justamente esa?, él sabía que no me atrevería a realizarla. _- Atem, creí que tenías honor pero ya veo que no, de que me sirve seguir viviendo si mi único hijo me traiciona y me decepciona de esta manera. ¡Créeme que si tuviera la energía suficiente, en este preciso instante destrozaría el cuerpo de ese canalla sin importarme cuanto me suplicaras porque no lo hiciera! - _De nuevo se llevo una mano al pecho, la conversación lo estaba alterando y no le estaba haciendo bien.

_- Papá tranquilízate... _

_- Déjame terminar, ¿prefieres a ese infeliz? adelante, solo quiero que sepas una cosa, dudo que logres encontrar la verdadera felicidad a su lado. _

_- No me maldigas _

_- No te estoy maldiciendo, es la verdad, no sé como permití que permanecieras al lado de esa alimaña, presentía que algo estaba mal pero no sabía con exactitud lo que era, tal vez tu no lo veas así pero él se aprovechó de ti, analízalo, no estoy muy seguro de que te depare algo bueno a su lado porque una persona que se deleita a costa de otras y disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno, no puede querer a alguien, en este momento tu serias capaz de darlo todo por Seth, en cambio él no arriesgaría nada por ti. _

_- Eso no es verdad. Él no me haría eso._

_- Hijo estoy muy cansado, solo espero que algún día los dioses te hagan reflexionar.- _El cuerpo de mi padre comenzó debilitarse más y su respiración se hizo muy agitada. Su corazón ya no le ayudaba.

- _¡Papá! _

_- Hazme un último favor. _

_- Lo que tu digas._

_- Tráeme a Bakura. _– No me pude negar a su petición por más que me molestara que tomara en cuanta al ladrón aun estando a punto de morir.

Unos instantes después Bakura apareció en la habitación, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambos no pudimos ocultar el mutuo desprecio que sentíamos, pero ambos teníamos que guardar respeto ante mi padre.

- _Acércate Bakura, quiero me hagas una promesa. – _El ladrón se arrodilló a un lado de mi padre y este le susurró algo al oído. Bakura cerró los ojos disimulando su molestia, lo medito por unos instantes, lo que fuera que le hubiera pedido parecía incomodarle demasiado.

_- Muy bien, lo prometo.-_ Contestó, pero antes de retirarse Bakura le dirigió unas palabras las cuales no puede escuchar, vi con mucho recelo como mi padre ponía una mano sobre su cabeza. Por una extraña razón Bakura enmudeció, se levanto de inmediato y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, no entendía su actitud.

_- Aroeris...-_ La voz de mi padre se escuchaba muy débil pero me consolaba el hecho de que me volviera a hablar como solía hacerlo

_- ¿Me has perdonado?_

_- No, todavía no. Para eso vas a tener que hacer una gran sacrificio. – _De haber sabido lo que me iba a pedir, hubiera preferido sacarle el corazón a Seth y entregárselo en una charola de plata.

_-_ ¿Tan difícil era de cumplir?

- Demasiado Isis.

- ¿Y qué era lo que tenias que hacer?

- Nunca te has preguntado porque Bakura continua vivo y en este palacio a sabiendas de que yo lo odio. – Isis se llevo una mano a la boca. – Así es, el ladrón sigue bajo la protección de mi padre. Fue una muy mala broma de su parte el mantenernos en una tregua forzada. Pero le di mi palabra, no sabes cómo me sentía al verlo, ese fue su último intento por lograr que mi alma se salvara al apiadarme de alguien.

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque al verlo morir frente a mis ojos, al notar que al hablarle ya no me contestaba, mi dolor se volvió tan fuerte que la culpa me inundo por completo, en los últimos momentos de su existencia lo único que había hecho era hacerlo sufrir. Por más que llorara o gritara de dolor, nada me lo devolvería, ya no escucharía su voz, ni me abrazaría, ni tendría su presencia para que me guiara en esos momentos de confusión, se había marchado para siempre y yo me había quedado solo y esta soledad me la había ganado a pulso por intentar ser alguien como Seth, un ser que no respeto mi duelo, ni mi dolor y a las pocas semanas, al notar que no regresaría tan fácilmente a su lado por el hecho de que su presencia me recordaba el daño que le había hecho a mi padre, me suplanto y olvido por otras personas como si hubiera sido un simple desecho, me di cuenta que todo había sido un espejismo, una ilusión, mis sentimientos fueron solo aire para él. Mi padre tenía razón; fueron muchas cosas las que tuve que sacrificar para poder abrir los ojos.

En ese instante cuando fui testigo de cómo cortejaba a otra tantas de sus víctimas sin que se percatara de que yo lo veía, juré a los dioses el no volver a sentir ninguna clase de sentimiento hacia otra persona, no volvería a permitir que alguien me lastimara o jugara conmigo y aquel que se atreviera, lo pagaría con su vida, me olvidaría de la misericordia y solo me preocuparía por deleitarme a mí mismo sin importarme los sentimientos de los demás, porque finalmente eso era lo que habían hecho conmigo.

Nadie más se enteró de mi desliz con Seth y todos pensaron que la muerte de mi padre se había debido al cansancio de su corazón sin imaginarse que en realidad había sido producida por el impacto de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado entre el sacerdote y yo. Unos días después del funeral, fui ungido como faraón, me olvidé de lo concerniente a mi dolor, no podía perder el tiempo en tonterías ni en más sentimentalismo y únicamente me enfoque en mi obligación por resguardar el buen nombre de mi padre, no lo decepcionaría más. Puse en práctica lo que había aprendido, no tuve piedad con los enemigos de mi padre arrase con sus hogares y sus familias, los deje sin esperanza para que se perdieran en la desesperación. Pronto me gané el respeto de mis súbditos y los que me rodeaban se sorprendían que a mi corta edad supiera manejar las cosas con mucha frialdad y destreza, me di cuenta que podía controlar todo a mi antojo, nada me detendría, había logrado que el mundo se postrara a mis pies. En estos últimos años mi meta ha sido el llenarme de poder y deshacerme de aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino, para que nadie se atreva a tocarme a mí o a mi pueblo.

Con respecto a Seth mi venganza fue muy dulce la cual todavía disfruto. No lo maté como se merecía porque prefería que viviera una vida llena de humillaciones, yo también jugaría con él hasta hartarme. Disfruté el contemplar como intentaba regresar a mi lado cuando yo me llenaba de gloria y pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podía manejarme a su antojo, lo había igualado en fuerza y sobrepasado en poder por lo que tuvo que recurrir al penoso recurso de llenarme de regalos y volverse más servil, lo que hacía era inútil porque ya no provocaba ningún efecto en mi, el niño que había conocido había muerto y mis sentimientos por él también. Ahora me río cada vez que me intenta seducir con sus mentiras, parece que no nota que la única razón por lo que lo quiero a mi lado es para burlarme de él, es una lástima el ver que no era tan inteligente como creía.-

Isis estaba decepcionada de sí misma, al no haberse percatado con anterioridad por lo que Atem había vivido, posiblemente si le hubiera brindado el apoyo que necesitaba en el momento indicado aun hubiese habido esperanza, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Como puedo reclamar tu confianza, fue un descuido de mi parte, nunca me di cuenta lo que te estaba pasando, parecías tan neutral, como si nada te afectara, aparentemente lo tenías todo bajo control pero en realidad estabas sufriendo.

-Y que más me quedaba por hacer, nadie me podía ayudar, muy a mi pesar la vida que tengo es porque así la quise.

Creí que ya lo había superado, había alcanzado de alguna manera una estabilidad, mis heridas habían sanado y el pasado se borraba lentamente. Hasta hace un par de días cuando conocí a un esclavo, uno de los tantos regalos de Seth, al verlo mis recuerdos regresaron tan claramente como había procurado olvidarlos, aquel niño era lo que yo había sido: dulce, bueno, ingenuo, ¡lo detestaba, deseaba acabar con esa antigua imagen de mí mismo! Pero a la vez anhelaba esos días en que era libre de cualquier influencia, cuando el odio no me consumía y mi única dicha era ver el atardecer con mis amigos, cuando por muy simples que fueran mis gustos era feliz.

Pero ya nada me regresaría esos días y la única forma de revivirlos era estando cerca de ese niño, mis pesares se hacían menos amargos al besar sus labios, escucharlo gemir, tocar su piel, verlo dormir en mi cama, aquella sensación de paz aligeraba todo mi ser y mi alma, estos días han sido más largos en espera de tenerlo a mi lado para desahogarme, le habría dado todo lo que me pidiera, le hubiera perdonado todas sus faltas, menos el hecho de hacerse amigo de Bakura. No resistí el verlos juntos, una vez más el ladrón tocaba y ensuciaba lo que me pertenecía y lo que tenia acumulado durante estos años por él lo descargue.

- En la persona que menos se lo merecía – Isis de nuevo contemplaba la sangre que en las manos de Atem - Así quela sangre es... De ese pobre niño.- Isis se levanto súbitamente de la escalinata sin dejar de ver a Atem con mucho asombro, como si frente a ella se encontrara un ser abominable.

- ¿Tan rápido cambias de actitud Isis?, primero estas dispuesta a escucharme y ayudarme ¿Y después te arrepientes? Que tonta eres, no debí de haberte contado nada.

- ¡No digas eso no te das cuenta! ¡Maltrataste a una persona inocente! Una persona que nunca te había hecho daño y cuyo único error fue cruzarse en el camino de ese sacerdote. ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarlo?

- Será mejor que me vaya estoy cansado de hablar contigo y darte explicaciones.- Atem se levanto de la escalinata, tomo su fusta y camino hacia las puertas escondiendo su mirada de la de Isis.

- ¡Por favor espera! – Antes de salir Atem se detuvo ante la petición pero sin dejarle de dar la espalda a Isis la cual continuó con su interrogatorio- ¿Lo mataste?

- No me atreví, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero no pude, algo me lo impidió.

- Dime Atem. ¿En realidad sientes algo por él?

- No lo sé, ¿Por qué tendría? es solo un esclavo.

- Entonces lo dejaras ir.

- No, no puedo permitir que se vaya, él se quedara conmigo-

- Atem ¿Por qué insistes en retenerlo a tu lado?, no crees que sería mejor que lo dejaras en libertad, por tu bien y el de ese niño, por lo que me has dicho creo que ya has obtenido de él todo lo que querías.

- No lo entiendes Isis.

- Creo que si entiendo, estas obsesionado y eso te esta enfermando.

- No me interesa tu opinión, sabes tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, adiós.- Sin que Isis pudiera debatir, Atem abandono la habitación dejando a su consejera sola.

El faraón caminó rápidamente a su habitación, se sorprendía de que ya hubiera amanecido y a la vez estaba preocupado, tenía que cerciorarse de que Ryo aun se encontrara vivo. Recordaba que no lo había dejado en muy buenas condiciones. Pero al llegar y notar que no se encontraba en ninguna parte de su habitación comenzó a desesperarse.

- ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? – Llamo a varios de sus guardias para que lo buscaran por todo el palacio. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar, no podía esperar más para verlo, era tanta su impaciencia que al caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación pudo darse cuenta en las gotas de sangre que manchaban el piso y decidió que era mejor seguir el rastro.

Después de haber dormido tan incomodo en el suelo, Bakura decidió que era momento de levantarse para ver como se encontraba Ryo, para su sorpresa este ya estaba despierto pero no emitía ningún ruido, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero con la mirada perdida en los estantes de la habitación. Al notar esta extraña actitud, Bakura se incorporó del suelo y no perdió ni un minuto más para sentarse junto a Ryo en el diván y llevarle una mano a la frente para sentir la temperatura de la piel.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- El niño aun se encontraba algo pálido y sus ojos se veían tristes por mucho que Ryo tratara de ocultar la mirada.

- Sí-

- ¿Quieres comer algo? -

Ryo soltó un débil suspiro - Bakura no deberías de preocuparte por mí, después de todo yo no valgo nada.

- ¿Eso es lo que te dice el faraón cuando estas con él?

- ¿Ya lo sabes?- Ryo se sentía muy apenado, le hubiera gustado que Bakura nunca se enterara de la clase de relación que había entre el faraón y él, esto hizo que se deprimiera aun más. - No quiero ser grosero contigo Bakura pero preferiría que te marcharas.

- Y dejarte solo, viendo cómo te encuentras.

- No quiero que me tengas lástima.

- Eso jamás Ryo, déjame ayudarte, lo único que quiero es que nadie te vuelva a poner una mano encima, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por impedirlo.- Al escuchar esto Ryo abrió con incredulidad los ojos, la idea de que alguien lo pudiera sacar de aquella terrible pesadilla era algo demasiado bueno para que pudiera ser realidad.

- Que cosas dices, es imposible evitarlo, tú no puedes oponerte al faraón, he sabido de personas que lo han intentado y les ha costado caro. Mírame después de todo soy un simple juguete con el que el faraón se entretiene, ¿Por qué te arriesgarías por mí? - Al escuchar como su voz se entrecortaba y algunas de las lágrimas caían por las mejillas, Bakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo para consolarlo.

- Porque me agradas, porque me importas, por esas y otras muchas razones.

Ryo se quedo paralizado ante la reacción de Bakura, no sabía si rechazarlo o responderle con el mismo gesto, estaba muy confundido, Bakura era bueno con él y le tenía aprecio, pero ya no quería que lo lastimaran, estaba cansado de que toda la gente intentara aprovecharse de alguna manera de él, ante tal predicamento lo único que pudo hacer fue desahogase en aquel abrazo y mojar con sus lagrimas la ropa de Bakura el cual le acariciaba los cabellos y trataba de alentarlo.

- Tengo miedo Bakura.

- Cálmate no tienes nada que temer porque ya no estás solo.

Continuara…


	12. Kisara

**Capítulo XII**

Un corcel negro galopaba rápidamente levantando la arena detrás de sí. La luz de la Luna iluminaba la capucha y capa negra del jinete. La brisa hacía que el ropaje de aquel hombre ondeara en su recorrido. Pronto se acercó a la entrada de una enorme cueva, el jinete bajó del caballo y descubrió su rostro, sus ojos azules se distinguían en la oscuridad.

Seth ató al caballo y se adentro en la cueva. Un pasadizo se abría a unos cuantos metros, el sacerdote tomó una antorcha que portaba encendiéndola para poder ver el suelo, a cada paso el aire se percibía más frío. Seth sabía que estaba siendo observado por algo o alguien.

Después de unos minutos de recorrido el sacerdote finalmente se topó con un par de puertas inmensas de madera opaca con algunos ornamentos plateados, a los lados cada puerta era custodiada por esculturas antropomórficas de piedra algo derruidas por el paso del tiempo.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Seth. Dentro de aquel misterioso recinto las paredes eran alumbradas por antorchas cuyo fuego despedía un color verdoso. Seth cerró por un momento sus ojos y comenzó a meditar, en unos instantes pudo escuchar como una mujer murmuraba a lo lejos.

Seth seguía en silencio, una delicada esencia comenzó a percibirse en el ambiente. La risa de una mujer iba y venía haciendo eco en la inmensa cueva.

-Kisara - Seth pronunció el nombre en voz baja. El sacerdote sintió algo pesado sobre en su pecho. Pronto una mujer de cabello plateado y piel tan blanca como la leche colocó sus brazos alrededor del castaño.

Seth podía sentir la respiración de esa mujer en la nuca. Todo parecía tan irreal pronto el agua de un estanque se hizo presente frente a Seth justo en medio de la cueva. Las estalactitas eran iluminadas por luciérnagas simulando la bóveda celeste.

-Mi querido Seth tanto tiempo sin verte. – Kisara ahora se colocaba frente a Seth acercando sus labios a los del sacerdote. Apenas dando un delicado beso de bienvenida.

Seth abrió sus ojos topándose con el rostro de Kisara. Una imagen espectral y al mismo tiempo maravillosa caminaba descalza sobre la fría piedra.

-Me imagino que las cosas no han ido bien últimamente. ¿No es así? – Kisara hablaba mientras acomodaba el vestido de seda para sentarse cerca del estanque. El agua parecía tener vida propia.

-Necesito que me ayudes. – Habló Seth rompiendo el silencio.

- Lo sé. Atem ya no está bajo tu poder.

Varias voces parecían hablar en un extraño lenguaje se escuchaban en distintas partes de la cueva. Seth solo prestaba atención a Kisara quien con su dedo índice hacía remolinos en el agua escuchando los murmullos a su alrededor.

-El corazón del faraón está a punto de colapsar. Solo un fino hilo lo mantiene en su lugar. Tú, mi querido sacerdote te encargaras de cortarlo. Yo te diré como.- La sonrisa de Kisara se veía reflejada en la de Seth.

.

A la mañana siguiente en las afueras del palacio, el padre de Ryo intentaba entrar al palacio, implorando a los guardias que lo dejaran pasar. Uno de los guardias simplemente lo apartó con fuerza haciéndolo caer a la tierra.

-¡Suficiente anciano! Si sigue insistiendo me veré forzado a usar la fuerza. Lárguese de aquí de una buena vez.- El guardia amenazaba al hombre con su lanza.

El padre de Ryo se levantó con dificultad y retrocedió sin dejar de observar la enorme muralla del palacio. -¡Voy a recuperarte hijo! ¡TE LO JURO POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! – El anciano apretaba su puño alzándolo al cielo.

Ryo se levantó del diván y corrió a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Bakura siguió sus pasos.

-¿Qué pasa Ryo?

-No lo sé. Me pareció escuchar algo. – El chico solo observaba al horizonte no podía ver más allá de las murallas del palacio. – Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor. – Bakura solo lo observaba con preocupación. Ryo tomó el cuchillo del cinto de Bakura y cortó un mechón su cabello.

-¡Qué crees que haces!- Bakura le arrebató el cuchillo.

-Quiero que le entregues esto a mi padre. Debe de estar muy preocupado por mí. Búscalo por favor, dile que me encuentro bien.

-No puedo dejarte solo y tampoco puedo mentirle.

-Por favor presiento algo extraño y tan solo puedo pensar en mi padre por favor búscalo. Te diré donde se encuentra nuestra choza. – Bakura tomó el mechón de cabello.

Horas más tarde el padre de Ryo caminaba tambaleante entre las callejuelas de la ciudad. Lo único que le quedaba era sumergir sus penas en cerveza. Estaba muy mareado por el efecto del alcohol. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudar a su hijo. Un par de hombres fornidos se le acercaron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Uno de ellos simplemente lo golpeó en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente. Los restantes lo tomaron por las piernas arrastrándolo en dirección desconocida.

Ryo no se despegaba de la ventana observando el cielo. La brisa levantaba algunos de sus cabellos. No dejaba de pensar en su padre hasta que escuchó unos pasos tras de él. Al voltear por poco se dejaba caer de espaldas por la ventana. El faraón lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

.

Bakura se dirigía en su caballo por el desierto el calor era insoportable. Pronto logró divisar la pequeña choza que Ryo le había comentado. Bakura tocó la puerta de madera parecía que no había nadie ahí. Decidió entrar para cerciorarse, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Caminó por la choza y abrió otra de las puertas presentía que esa habitación era la de Ryo, la contempló por un momento y se acercó a la cama donde estaba algo de ropa blanca

.

Ryo permanecía en uno de los rincones de la habitación del faraón. Atem lo miraba desde su cama. – Acércate.- Habló con seriedad.

El chico se levantó caminando lentamente rodeando la cama sin dejar de observar los ojos violetas del faraón. Pero en lugar de caminar hacia la cama, Ryo corrió como desesperado hacia otra de las habitaciones encerrándose dentro de ella. Atem no pudo alcanzarlo su rostro estuvo a milímetros de estrellarse contra la puerta.

-¡Ábreme! – Ryo se dejó caer el piso mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos. Estaba harto de escuchar esa voz. Atem no dejaba de gritar y golpear la puerta para que el chico la abriera – "Por favor haz que se calle, aléjalo de mí."

Después de muchos intentos Atem dio un último golpe dejándose caer también en el piso, estaba cansado. Cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho una enorme culpa era lo único que podía sentir.

Minutos después Seth hacía su aparición en la habitación caminó hasta colocarse frente al faraón.

-Atem –El faraón subió la mirada parecía un niño en esa posición ante el sacerdote.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Seth tendió una mano para que el faraón se colocara de pie. Atem lo dudó por un momento pero aceptó la ayuda con algo de desgano.

-Tienes que presentarte en el salón recuerda que tienes un compromiso muy importante el día de hoy. – Atem se acomodó la ropa y la corona. Prosiguió su marcha no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la puerta del baño. Seth notó algo extraño y siguió al faraón a las afueras de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ryo escuchaba atentamente tras la puerta al parecer podría descansar otro poco del acoso del faraón. De pronto otra idea apareció en su cabeza. Se preguntaba si Bakura habría encontrado a su padre. Ryo abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación donde se escondía. Su prioridad ahora era saber que estaba ocurriendo con su padre. Tenía que encontrar a Bakura a como diera lugar.

Salió de la habitación del faraón en silencio y al no ver a nadie alrededor caminó apresurado por el pasillo. Estaba a unos pasos de la biblioteca. Pero súbitamente alguien lo tomó por detrás tapándole la boca impidiéndole que gritara, llevándolo a rastras mientras el chico trataba de aferrarse a algo.

.

Bakura estaba muy ansioso el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía, el padre de Ryo ya había tardando bastante tiempo en volver. Decidió que era momento de regresar al palacio estaba preocupado por Ryo. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama no sin antes tomar un pañuelo para envolver el mechón de cabello guardándolo dentro de su bolsillo. Bakura subió a su caballo y una vez más emprendió el viaje.

Un par de horas después Bakura había llegado al palacio. Dos guardias lo esperaban.

- Señor. – Bakura estaba apurado por ver a Ryo y no tenía tiempo que perder con los guardias.

- Déjenme pasar tengo prisa.- Ambos guardias impidieron el paso al antiguo ladrón cruzando sus lanzas.

- Tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie con armas, hoy se ha presentado un embajador muy importante.- Bakura sacó su cuchillo y lo arrojó a los pies de los guardias.

- ¿Contentos? ¿Puedo pasar?- Los guardias permitieron el paso a Bakura.

Bakura fue a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Ryo. Pero lo único que encontró fue con Joseph leyendo sus papiros junto a su hermana. Los cuales detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar el arribo de Bakura.

-¿Donde está Ryo?- Preguntó Bakura a Joseph un tanto agitado.

- No lo sé, pensaba que estaba contigo. Cuando regresé no lo encontré aquí.- Bakura se dirigió entonces a la habitación del halcón quizás Ryo lo esperaba en el lugar donde se conocieron. Los hermanos se observaban con preocupación ante la reacción del ladrón.

Los pasillos que llevaban al mural tenían algunas antorchas apagadas y un aroma extraño se sentía en el ambiente. Bakura pudo escuchar susurros de alguien a lo lejos.

-¿Ryo eres tú?- Bakura siguió caminando hacia la habitación del halcón. Ese extraño aroma se hacía más fuerte, más dulce, le embriagaba las ideas y el corazón.

- _Bakura… _- El ladrón escuchaba la voz de Ryo cada vez más cerca. – _¿Bakura porqué tardas tanto?_

- ¿Ryo? – Ante sus ojos se encontraba la enorme figura del halcón iluminada por antorchas y justo debajo del mural Ryo permanecía recostado desnudo sobre mantos rojos. Su cabello se extendía en el piso como hilos plateados sobre un charco de sangre, sus tiernos ojos castaños acompañaban a una sutil sonrisa.

- _Bakura ven conmigo _– Bakura estaba atónito ante lo que pasaba. Ese dulce aroma se hacía más fuerte, lo envolvía.

Ryo se levantó del piso y se acercó a Bakura, el cual cayó de rodillas el aire era muy pesado, le costaba trabajo pensar y respiraba con dificultad. Veía entre borrones como Ryo se acercaba. El chico dirigió sus labios a los del ladrón hasta tomarlo por el cuello para culminar con un beso.

Bakura saboreaba cada segundo mientras Ryo acariciaba su cabello.

-Ryo creo que no…- La boca de Bakura fue silenciada por otro cálido beso del más joven. Bakura estaba pasmado ante la actitud del chico, esa dulce mirada no se apartaba de la suya, el ladrón no pudo hacer nada más que caer incosciente sobre el piso. Muchas voces reían y Kisara también, una de sus marionetas había hecho un excelente trabajo.

.

En la habitación del faraón Ryo estaba maniatado y amordazado. Observaba con odio a Seth.

-Siento hacerte esto pero es por tu bien. El faraón me pidió que te cuidara un rato mientras atendía sus propios asuntos. – Seth quitaba la mordaza a Ryo.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntaba Ryo.

- ¿Yo? Nada no te preocupes. Ya te dije solo te cuido.

- Pues no estoy en buenas manos. Desde que llegue a este palacio no has dejado de hostigarme.

- Sabes niño yo soy mejor persona de lo que tú crees.

- No me digas, no había pensado que eras una persona. Ya que tú ni siquiera tienes alma. ¡Eres peor que un animal!- Seth desenvaino una daga de su cinto y la colocó en la barbilla del chico.

- Cuidado esclavo me estas colmando la paciencia. Solo porque eres apreciado por el faraón no significa que no pueda ponerte en tu lugar.- Las sogas de Ryo eran cortadas por el sacerdote. – Vete, el faraón no vendrá esta noche. – Ryo no creía lo que estaba pasando, era increíble la actitud del sacerdote. Frotó sus muñecas y salió de la habitación dejando solo al sacerdote.

- Tengo que buscar a Bakura. – Corrió una vez más a la biblioteca encontrando al par de hermanos.

- Ryo que bueno que estas aquí. - Serenity sonreía ante la presencia de su amigo.

- Hace unos momentos Bakura preguntó por ti se veía muy preocupado. – Joseph colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico en señal de alegría. Los ojos de Ryo brillaban al escuchar lo anterior.

- ¿No saben a dónde se dirigió? – Joseph rascaba su cabeza desconocía la respuesta.

-¡Ah! – Los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban por todo el palacio. – ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor alguien!-

Los tres chicos corrieron fuera de la biblioteca, notaron como varios guardias se dirigían a una de las salidas del palacio, acto que repitieron Ryo, Serenity y Joseph.

La doncella cubría sus ojos llenos de horror. - ¡Es un asesino! – Los chicos apenas podían ver lo que pasaba los guardias impedían ver lo que pasaba. Joseph pudo abrirse paso, quedando helado ante la escena que presenciaba. Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Joseph que es lo que pasa?- Serenity se llevaba una mano a la boca. Trató de impedir que Ryo se acercara pero era demasiado tarde.

Ryo sintió como todo su mundo terminaba de desplomarse. Su corazón casi se le salía del pecho de lo rápido que latía. Justo a los pies de la escalinata pudo observar un cadáver, en su pecho estaba enterrado un cuchillo cuyo pomo podía reconocer fácilmente. Ese cuchillo que unas horas atrás había utilizado para cortar un mechón de su cabello.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento lo más horroroso de todo era ver como Bakura en un estado no muy conveniente era custodiado por un par de guardias al lado del cuerpo de su padre cuya sangre goteaba por las escaleras del pórtico.

-¡No!- Ryo corrió hasta hincarse frente a su padre, abrazando con todas su fuerzas al ser que tanto quería. Por un momento pensó que todo era una pesadilla que pronto despertaría y que al abrir los ojos él estaría recostado en la cama de su vieja choza y volvería a ver a su padre preparando a los camellos para continuar su viaje por el desierto. Sus manos comenzaron a mancharse de sangre lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Ryo! – El chico no escuchaba la voz de Serenity quien gritaba a lo lejos mientras le impedían acercarse por más que ella lo quisiera. Ryo ya no sentía como los guardias intentaban separarlo de su padre sin éxito, todo se había acabado para él. Su padre había muerto a manos de la persona que más apreciaba. Shada apareció en el lugar tras la desesperación de Joseph. Alejó a los guardias y se hincó cerca de Ryo.

- Es momento de dejarlo ir. - Susurraba Shada a su oído. Ryo observó por última vez el rostro de su padre y cerró sus ojos con una de sus manos. El chico soltó un grito de dolor y abrazó a Shada quien lo confortó y lo levantó para retirarlo.

Bakura tenía dificultad para mantenerse despierto pero los gritos y la revuelta lo hicieron reaccionar de su sopor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bakura apenas abría los ojos cuando uno de los guardias lo golpeaba en el rostro. – Eres un bastardo.- Reclamaba Bakura al guardia.

- Guarda silencio. Asesino.

- ¿De qué hablas? – El guardia se apartó y Bakura finalmente pudo verlo todo. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Lo último que recordaba era su viaje hacia el mural y después… No lo sabía. Todo su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido. Al mirar su cuchillo enterrado en ese hombre desconocido comprendió en el problema en el que estaba metido.

- Suéltenme yo no hice esto. - Solo pudo ver a lo lejos como Shada llevaba a Ryo al interior del palacio. – ¡Ryo! - Por unos segundos Ryo detuvo su paso para mirar a Bakura pero Shada insistió en seguir caminando.

Serenity y Joseph lo veían con incredulidad hasta que finalmente le dieron la espalda para seguir a Shada. Bakura intentó alcanzarlos pero los guardias lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos y un tercero le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo doblarse del dolor.

-Llévenlo a los calabozos y enciérrenlo. Esperaremos hasta que el faraón Atem indique el día de su ejecución.

- ¿No lo entiendes animal? ¡YO NO HICE ESTO! - Bakura fue llevado entre golpes y tirones hacia las mazmorras.

- Esto tan solo es el comienzo del fin. Dejemos que las fichas caigan por su cuenta una a una. – Kisara hablaba a Seth mientras ambos observaban desde la parte alta del palacio todo lo que ocurría.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
